Fright Night: The Reincarnation
by Mary Gabriella
Summary: A third sequal to Fright Night that basically combines both FN and FN2. Brings back many charactors from both films. Also, it is the reincarnation of Jerry and Regine. Return of Evil Ed, Charles Brewster, Alex now wife, and Amy Peterson. Puts in persp


FRIGHT NIGHT

THE REINCARNATION

**By H.L. Saily**

The wind whipped through the oddly chilled night, as clouds were dragged across the partial moon. The Brewster home stood dark as the hour was passed midnight, with only one person asleep inside the quiet home. Judith Brewster lay soundly asleep in her bedroom. Being in her sixties she rests more heavily now, soundly beneath her warm blankets as the outside was being twisted into a cold first day of Summer. Lying with her usual sleeping mask over her eyes keeping the bit of light from disturbing her sound sleep, she does not sense the presence in her room. A presence darker then the shadows within the corners of her bedroom. A presence deeper then the night itself.

From the far left corner of the room a form of drifting fog began to swirl from where it hid, making its way across the carpeted floor easing toward the bed. From the far right corner of the bedroom, near the shut door, another swarm of identical fog began to swirl from its hiding place. The two sets of mysterious fog swirled their way over the bed, the fog thickened as it hovered over Mrs. Brewster. With the fog growing thicker but not lowering down upon her, she began to awaken as soft toned voices began to whisper to her. She straightens her head, looking upward with the mask still covering over her eyes, not sure if she were dreaming the voices.

As Mrs. Brewster raised her hand toward the mask, the fog began to swirl rapidly as if trying to come together in some type of form. When she uncovered her aged eyes, opening them, they widened seeing something which began to drain the color from her face from evident horror. Her mouth gaped to release a scream, but from the terror that obviously was forming above her, she could not make one sound.

As her body began to tremble from the fear, her eyes stare helplessly at whatever was tormenting her. Then within her body she felt a excruciating pain begin to explode in her chest, her hand desperately grasps over her heart feeling the agony growing more powerful. Desperate gasps for air escape from her gaped mouth, her eyes wide as her face pales even more. Then, slowly her pupils became large as her last desperate attempt for breath fails as her entire body withers into death. Now her body laid silent, her left hand still frozen in a grasp above her lifeless heart. Above her body the fog began into the original state it had begun, two forms, and swirled back to the dark corners they once came. From there the room silenced as did the wind outside.

The Brewster home now is silent as death, not a living soul within its walls.

Charlie Brewster drove down the familiar streets he had long ago left behind after college. Seeing the many houses, which seemed not to change, the memories of his past flooded throughout his mind. From the good to the awfully bad. Nothing in his life had prepared him for that day, the day he sat at the old cemetery watching his mother's casket be lowered in the dirt. He knew he would have to face the fact she would pass away eventually but he felt there was so much unsaid and undone regarding his relationship with her.

Since his final battle with the strange world of darkness then graduating college, he hurried to run from his home town. He never could understand why he seemed to had abandoned his mother, but he had visited time to time. Now he knew it was not enough to visit time to time, he should of taken more time during his Summers off to bring he and Alex's daughter to see her grandmother. All his guilt plagued him as he neared the house which he had grew up in. Yet it was not the house he had grown up in his eyes first saw, it was the old home towering next door to his mother's house. The house where the original, teenage nightmare had brewed and exploded. Yet, unlike the rest of the street, the house was different. It was somehow rejuvenated, remodeled to look like the other houses instead of the dark mass it once was. His eyes frowned glaring at the fortress that once sheltered the vilest of demons he could ever had imagined.

The house glowed with grace like a legendary actress, elder but with elegance. Looking like a Victorian classic, gray blue siding and aged wood trimming through out all its edging. The Victorian fashion peaks trimmed in shimmering copper, looking like a normal home which he new it wasn't. He couldn't figure who would possibly want to buy that home and redo it. Yet, he knew many did not know the secrets of that home's past, the dark, deadly secrets.

A touch on Charlie's shoulder woke him from his thoughts, he snapped his head toward the passenger in the car. His precious wife Alexandra smiled at him softly. He smiled back placing his left hand over hers. He looked back to the back seat seeing his daughter, Charlene, she looking out the window, her eyes distant, arms crossed over her chest. He didn't know what to say to her, feeling it was his fault that she didn't have as much time with her grandmother because of the skeletons in his closet. He looked back to Alex.

Alex touched the side of her husband's sad face. "Lets go inside, okay?" She spoke softly.

Charlie nodded in agreement then climbed from the car as did Alex. He looked at his mother's house, looking as it had years ago. Sighing he looked to the back seat again. "Charley." He spoke to his name sake daughter, given the nickname he bared. She looked at him through the car window, then reluctantly climbed from the car.

Alex moved beside Charlie, taking his hand as they began across the street toward the car packed yard of his mother's house. But Charlie's eyes again shifted toward the house next door, seeing a shimmer in the shadow of the house, near the white picket fence dividing the two properties.

A silver shine from the bumper of a black car took Charlie's attention. He paused, squinting toward the vehicle hidden in the shadows. He released Alex's hand and moved to the fence. Looking closer at the mysterious car.

A black, classic Rolls Royce sat quietly in the shadow. His curiosity began to spark, like always he was the one to try to figure out the mysterious people who managed to peak his interest. He found it strange that someone with such a expensive vehicle would live in such a neighborhood. Staring at the plates of the car, seeing it was definitely out of state.

"Charles Brewster, come on!" called Alex.

Charlie knew that Alex meant business when she called him Charles Brewster, so he left his curiosity behind. He moved beside Alex, grabbing her hand, taking a glance back at his daughter who was slowly lagging behind. He knew she was in her own grief over the loss of her grandmother, who she had adored when she was able to visit. He felt so responsible for all her pain, because she didn't have all the time in world to be with her grandmother, a woman who adored her only granddaughter and grandchild.

From the porch came the howl of Charlie's Aunt Abby, a sweet woman who was as eccentric as her sister, Charlie's mother. She came bouncing down the steps of the porch, hurrying to embrace her only nephew, holding him tight and placing a big kiss on his cheek. She looked at him with pity, placing his face between her hands. Charlie smiled with teary eyes, he never realized how much Aunt Abby looked like her sister.

"I'm glad you came to the house." Aunt Abby spoke softly. "I know its hard, Sweetie, but we only remember your Mom for the wonderful, caring, and funny woman she was." She turned to Alex and gave her a embrace, then she saw the young Charley standing a little distance behind her parents. She pushed between her nephew and his wife. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it!"

Charley's eyes widened seeing her great Aunt Abby coming straight at her. She was suddenly embraced by the woman, squeezed tightly. "Oh, Darling, you have grown to be such a beautiful young woman!" Aunt Abby bellowed looking Charley over, touching her hair and face. "Those pictures your Gram had didn't do you justice, you are the most beautiful thing!"

"Um, thank you." Charley spoke.

Aunt Abby turned around, scurrying back toward Charlie and Alex. Grabbing their hands she began to drag them toward the house. "Your Uncle Bob will be thrilled to see you!" They were drug into the house leaving Charley standing in the yard.

Charley stood for a while staring up at her grandmother's house. She was there a few times and they were all memorable. She loved her grandmother, but unfortunately as she grew to be a teenager her father was more persistent on keeping away from his home town. She felt sort of estranged from the whole doings. Only remembering her grandmother not the others, even Aunt Abby. She turned and looked around the neighborhood. The place was nothing like the city limits she lived, everything was humble looking, with a white church at the corner, houses neat and proper, and every yard bordered with white picket fences.

She turned and looked at the house that her dad seemed to infatuated with. She too thought it was different from the rest of the houses, a more classic image, not like the mimic houses surrounding it. But her attention was drawn to the darkening sky, the sun setting creating a pink pigment against the clouds. She could see the first stars beginning to appear. Then she heard a strange, distant sound coming from the inside of the Victorian next door. Her eyes looked at the house, still dark inside. The sounds of chimes were faint but noticeable. Her eyes stared at the house, noticing lights slowly beginning to turn on one by one.

As her attention grew more intent on the house, the sky darkened to full night, people began to leave her grandmother's house as she stood quietly staring. Then the porch light of the Victorian clicked on as the double front doors of the house came open and three figures emerged one by one. Frozen as she watched the strangers stroll down the steps of the porch. First a blond haired young man skipped his way down the porch steps, he glanced her way with a silly grin. He paused and gave her a strange wave. With his strange comical presence she smiled giving a short wave back. She watched as he strolled toward the side of the Victorian where the Rolls resided.

Behind the first man stepped a woman, very beautiful but straight faced. She did not glance her way through the veiled hat she wore, just stopped at the end of the drive, then crossed her arms waiting the third individual who seemed to take his time down the steps. Charley watched the man move toward the woman; he was dressed in a knee length, black coat with a red scarf dangling from behind the coat collar, a pair black dress slacks, and a white dress shirt visible beneath the coat. His hair was a deep black, wavy, thick, and sculpted in many lengths, the back brushing just overthe collar of the leather coat. She began to feel uneasy staring at the strangers, so she began to try to pry her stare from them. But something captivating about the third stranger made her glance once more. She looked at him and found he too was staring her way with a strange, solemn expression.

The rev of the Rolls snapped her from the uncomfortable glances, she turned and watched the tail lights of the car spark on. Slowly the car reversed, pulling in front of the man and woman. Charley watched as the blond emerged and opened the door for the other two. The woman disappeared into the Rolls, but the dark haired man remained focused on her. She didn't know what to do, his stare made her feel squirmy, but then a curved grin formed on his face causing her to look away. She turned trying to not show her unease, seeing that most of the vehicles of the funeral guests have left, looking to her grandmother's house she began to move toward it. Then the sound of the Rolls speeding off made her look once more, seeing that no one was at the Victorian. She sighed relief.

She moved to the front porch of the house, making her way inward. Entering the house she found her mom and dad sitting in the living room with Aunt Abby and Uncle Bob. She slowly stepped into the living room seeing they were in a conversation. Aunt Abby noticed her then smiled.

"Charlene!" Aunt Abby called. "I want you to meet our granddaughter Brittany."

Charley looked across the room seeing the young woman, about her age seated on a chair with headphones on. The girl didn't look up or notice anything around her. Charley looked back at Aunt Abby who frowned. She watched as her great aunt stood up and moved up to her granddaughter, pulling the headphones off.

"Brittany!" Aunt Abby scolded the youth. "Meet your cousin Charlene!"

"Alright, Gram, take a pill!" Brittany laughed standing up, moving up to Charley. "Hey, what's up?"

"Um, nothing." Charley spoke with a slight smile.

"Hey, sorry about your gram, she was a awesome aunt! In a lot of ways she was like a second gram to me." Brittany smiled noticing Charley's strange expression from the comment. " Hey, call me Brit."

"Well, call me Charley." Charley returned the smile. The comment about her grandmother being like a grandmother to Brittany made her feel sudden sadness, knowing it was her grandmother and she only had few memories of the wonderful woman.

"Brit, why not take Charlene out for a ride or something while we adults sit and chat about some adult stuff." Aunt Abby smiled. She looked to Charlie and Alex. "If you two don't mind."

Charlie looked to Alex, then back to Aunt Abby. "Sure, if Charley wants to."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her grandmother's expression, "adult stuff", then grabbed Charley's hand. "Hey, come on, I'll show you around the place, its not all boredom!"

Charley smiled then looked at her parents. "Okay." She was slightly reluctantly but thought it better to leave the house. Brittany released her hand quickly.

"Awesome." Brittany walked up to her grandfather. "Hey, Granddad, can I have the keys?"

Uncle Bob frowned a second but seen the look on his wife's face. He pulled the keys to his car from his pant pocket and reluctantly gave them to his seventeen year old granddaughter. "You be careful! No screwing around, hear?"

Brittany bent down and kissed her grandfather on the head. "Sure thing!" Taking the keys from his hand she scurried over to Charley, seizing her hand and pulling her out of the house.

Charlie and Alex watched their daughter being dragged from the house then turned their attention to Aunt Abby who took her seat once more. "Well, I guess we can take over the house." Charlie spoke.

"Well, it was left to you, Charlie, and I would hate to see the house go some strangers." Aunt Abby proclaimed.

"Well, it might be nice to give Charley some place to stay for the Summer other then the city.

I've always thought it was pretty peaceful around here." Alex spoke out. "I think being here could be good for all of us." She grabbed her husband's hand.

Charlie smiled slightly. "Yeah, there's a lot I think I need to deal with around here. I've been avoiding this place for too long. I mean, I had a lot of good times growing up here. It was great... for a while." He whispered the last part, feeling Alex squeeze his hand. "Well, we will be happy to take the house, since that is what Mom wanted."

Aunt Abby smiled wide. "Great! It will be wonderful having someone for Brittany to hang around with besides the crowd she's been around lately. I mean I am sure they aren't all that bad, but Charley seems to be a good girl. I think this will be best for all of you."

"Me too." Charlie agreed.

Charley watched the suburb streets vanish as they entered a busier part of the town. She listened to Brit going on and on about all the places to go and all her friends. Charley wasn't sure what to make of it, but she just listened and watched the buildings pass. Her mind was still focused on the reality of her grandmother no longer alive. She could remember those few times she spent with her Na-Na, which caused a sad smile to emerge over her lips. Then the mass of people began to grow as they entered the clubbing area of the town. She watched as they pulled into a parking lot filled with cars. She looked over at Brit.

"What are we doing?" Charley asked.

Brit turned and faced Charley. "Well, its Friday night, your parents and my grandparents will be bull shitting all night, so I just figured you would want to see some of the sights. What you think?"

"Well, I'm not dressed for the sights." Charley frowned about her funeral clothing.

"Well, you are in luck, got the suitcase in the trunk. I am sure my cloths will fit you!" She hurried from the car and to the trunk, pulling out the suitcase.

Charley laughed and followed Brit. She watched as her cousin began pulling out clothes. Finally she whipped out a cute royal blue dress, with light blue floral patterns over the flowing material, spaghetti straps, and thigh length skirting. Brit tossed it at Charley, then pulled out a pare of strapped black heals, tossing those at her as well. "You will look fucking killer in that! Put it on!" She began to dig out something for herself. Charley could only stand there staring at Brit not knowing what to do or where to get changed.

"Um, Brit, where do I get changed at?" Charley questioned, feeling dumb standing with the clothes draped over her arms and holding the shoes.

Brit looked at Charley. "Right here." Brit tossed her suitcase in the trunk and began to pull off her shirt in the middle of the parking lot. "Hell, who gives a shit who sees you, Girl! Just get dressed! All they will see is your drawers and bra!"

Charley stood in disbelief to what Brit was suggesting. She stood watching Brit stripping off her skirt then pulling up a short, jean mini skirt. Charley looked around the parking lot, she didn't see anyone but could hear the hustle and bustle of people across the street. She slowly began to unbutton her blouse keeping a eye out for anyone. In a moment she noticed Brit was dressed and slipping on a different pair of shoes. Brit moved to the car and tossed her funeral clothes in the back seat. Charley could only continue stripping off her clothes cautiously, feeling strange about doing that in the middle of a car packed parking lot, in the center of a strange town.

Brit returned, frowned seeing Charley standing awkwardly as she just began to remove the blouse. She laughed grabbing the blouse and pulling it off Charley quickly, then immediately pulling the

dress over her head. "Damn, Charley, just get it over and done with. As slow as you were going some damned peeping Tom would have his eye full." She stepped back looking Charley up and down. "Pull off the fucking skirt would you!"

Charley did as she was told, starting to laugh a little, not sure what she was doing and why she was doing it. She slipped on the strapped heals, tying them around her ankles. She stood up seeing Brit with a expression of thought. "What? I'm dressed."

"Have to do something with that hair of your's. Its so damn pretty, but lets get you dolled up. To the car!" Brit trotted over to the drivers side with Charley scooping up her clothes and shoes then following.

As they sat back inside the car they were clueless to what or who was watching them. The sound of large wings flown through the night air with the sounds of high pitched, bat like chirps and squeals echoed through the sound of the wind flowing through the flapping wings. The creature flew high above the top of the car where Charley and Brit sat doing their makeup and hair. Quickly it moved to the top of the car's roof with a final flapping sound.

Charley gasped, while Brit was putting lip gloss on her lips. "Did you hear that?" She questioned Brit.

"Hear what?" Brit concentrated on the application of gloss. "Now smack those babies!"

"That sound?" Charley looked out the windshield as she rubbed her lips together. "I don't know what it was but it was weird."

"Oh, just the wind." Brit applied gloss to her own lips.

Charley looked around some more through the side windows and the back window. "Yeah, probably." She felt slightly uneasy from the weird sound outside, but she knew it was just something like the wind gusting outside or some people wandering around. She pulled down the sun viser to look at herself in the mirror.

Charley's suspicions were correct, something strange did make a sound outside the car. Yet, instead of a winged creature atop the car was the man from the Victorian, the man with dark hair, and the intense dark eyes. On his back, hands tucked behind his head, the lengthy black coat draping along his side, and his full mouth curved with a slanted grin. His eyes stared to the sky above, feeling the sensation of the two youths inside the car. Crossing his leg over the other, turning his head slightly, eyes looking down at the metal surface of car's roof, he could feel the strong presence of young Charley. He knew whose child she was and that she did not share one bit of blood. But the sense of her connection to Charles Brewster was strong. Closing his eyes taking a deep inhale, filling his powerful senses with her scent.

As Charley began to pull her hair up she could feel a chill drifting over her body. She felt strange for a moment, her eyes beginning to flutter as the chill shifted from cold to a warm tingle, like hot breath blowing over her neck. When her eyes began to shut Brit called out, "Lets hit it!" she snapped from the sudden trance. Shaking it off she looked over at Brit in a slight daze.

Brit grinned at Charley. "You alright?"

"Um, yeah, sure." She grabbed the car handle and swung the door open. "Lets hit it!"

Brit laughed and followed behind her cousin. As they stood up, the roof of the car being vacant they smiled at each other across the vehicle. Then they began away from the car, grabbing each other

arm in arm, strolling toward the bustling club street. They moved toward the busy street not knowing they are being watched from high above. Stepping onto the sidewalk as people strolled by, drunken men hooting and howling as they walked their way toward the club Brit had in mind for them to attend. But as they reached the line, Brit grabbed Charley by the arm dragging her into the alley.

"They won't let us in that way." Brit whispered as they moved down the alley. "I know a guy who works in the kitchen, he lets me in all the time." They stopped at a open window, Brit stuck her head in looking around the hopping kitchen, then she gave a loud whistle. In an instant a man about in his middle twenties stepped up to the window, dressed in a kitchen attire.

"Well, ain't it Ms. Brit." He jokingly laughed.

Brit smirked at the man. "Hey, let us in, will you?"

The man laughed. "Sure, meet me at the door."

Brit grabbed Charley again, dragging her to a closed door about ten feet from the window. She stood excited as they waited for the man to open the door. As they waited, Charley began to have that uneasy feeling again, she began to trail her glances around the dim alley. When her eyes looked down to the noisy and brightly lit end of the alley she found three familiar individuals moving passed the alley's opening. They were the three from the Victorian next door to her grandmother's house. It seemed like slow motion as they moved passed. The blond man jumping around in a comical way, dancing to the music that was audible from inside the club. The woman looking prudish as she moved along with her hips swaying and her lengthy black fur coat moving in a opposite motion of her body. Then the strange man. The handsome, dark haired man, moved passed. As before his eyes moved toward her stare, making her take a breath.

Suddenly Charley was jerked just as the man down the alley finished his passing, making her release the tense breath. Brit pulled her through the doorway with her witty giggle loud. In a instant they stood in a hallway which had entrances into the kitchen and down further to the clubs loud music and dancing fanatics. Charley watched as Brit planted a long kiss to the man's willing lips.

"Thanks, Babe!" Brit spoke as she pulled Charley down the hall.

Charlie sat at the bottom of the stairs within his mother's house as Uncle Bob sat in front of the television and Aunt Abby and Alex bustled about the kitchen cleaning up the mess left behind. He sat with his chin rested on his hand, elbows leaning on his knees. His eyes off in a stare, his mind fumbling about with the many memories he was forced to remember. He loved his mother and knew it was wrong for him distancing himself from her for those many years. He could remember the last time he had spent in that house, when Charlene was just five years old. With that thought he felt horrible that he had not come there more often and let Charlene be with her grandmother like she should of been. As the guilt came so did the tears.

Then the memories of the things that had pushed him from his childhood home and mother came flooding back. The nightmare that was more real then he had ever imagined. The battles with demons that no one would think reality. The demons that had driven poor Peter Vincent mad, tossing him into a mental facility, then he dying alone. Charlie also remembered that he never went to aide his old friend and never took the time to return to attend the funeral.

While Charlie's mind filled with all his guilt a sudden knock echoed from the front door. He looked toward the door, wondering who would be coming here so late. Then he thought perhaps it

Charley and Brit returning. He rose to his feet as Alex came from the kitchen, he looked to his wife and smiled. "I got it." He announced, she smiled back and returned to what she and Aunt Abby were doing. He reached for the door knob as another knock sounded from outside. He opened the door and his face paled to shock.

Standing in the doorway, a woman turned around, a familiar face from years ago. She smiled at Charlie. "Hello, Charlie." Spoke the woman, her reddish hair pushing more teenage memories into Charlie's mind, and her voice shoving him into his past he had left behind.

"Oh my God!" He gasped. "Amy?"

Amy Peterson stood in front of him, older yet still holding the same features she had years ago. She smiled wide. "Yes, its me." She looked him up and down.

Charlie stared at her, something about her began to flood his reasons for loving her all those years ago. Going their separate ways after high school, mainly because of the horrors they endured. He stepped back noticing those same blue eyes he had once loved to look into. "God, you look wonderful!" He smiled, "Well, wanna come in?""

"I thought you were never going to ask." She stepped through the doorway as Charlie stepped back and shut the door.

For a moment they stood in front of each other, staring at the older yet familiar face before them. Then in a instant they embraced. From that embrace came a haunting memory for Charlie. The moment when the demon was dead and Amy saved, embracing each other with their sweetheart love for one another. The memory was bitter sweet for Charlie, that moment he realized how much he loved his highschool sweetheart, saving her from a horrible fate, and becoming her hero. With all those memories they embraced each other tighter.

From the kitchen Alex stepped in the doorway, her face turned expressionless seeing her husband embracing someone she only heard of before. She stepped up behind Charlie and cleared her throat. With her interruption their embrace was broken, Charlie turned around, his face looking pale, but a smile on his face. His arm remaining around Amy he spoke, "Amy, I want you to meet my wife, Alex."

"Hello." Alex pushed a false smile on her face, she reached her hand out to Amy.

"Oh, its so nice to meet you!" Amy moved from Charlie and oddly embraced Alex.

Alex was in shock from the sudden embrace, her eyes focused on Charlie who seemed to be in a daze. Then Amy finally released her, standing between the husband and wife. "I just had to come. I am so sorry about mom." Amy spoke with sympathy. Her hand rubbed Charlie's forearm up and down. "It was a shock to hear about it, I thought she was a healthy woman."

"Yeah, I thought so to." Charlie spoke sadly.

Moving next to her husband, Alex put her arm around him. "Yes, it was a horrible shock for all of us."

"Where's your daughter?" Amy looked around a bit trying to spot their daughter.

"She's gone for a ride with her cousin." Alex spoke out.

"Oh, too bad, I was hoping to meet her." Amy smiled.

Charlie snapped from his sadness, "Come in the livingroom and sit for while." He grabbed Amy's hand and lead her toward the livingroom.

Alex crossed her arms over her chest. I don't like her. She thought to herself. She followed the reunited sweethearts, keeping her arms crossed over her chest, something was strange and she could feel it. The sudden late evening return of Amy Peterson. After years of no contact, she pops out of no where. She watched as Charlie and Amy disappeared into the livingroom, she slowly following behind. She remembered not even meeting Amy at Charlie's highschool reunion, a event Alex had to practically force her husband to attend. She knew all of Charlie's darkest secrets, including what had happened between he and Amy during the dark event of his teenage years. She suffered through watching her college sweetheart become consumed by one of the darkest forces she had ever encountered.

Alex paused in the living room doorway, leaning against the frame. She watched Charlie carry on with Amy as if she weren't even there, nothing really outrageous just their constant touching. Honestly, Alex could see the many reasons Amy could still harbor an attractive toward Charlie. She remembered how she had adored him during their college years, he was cute in his baby face way, and always one to bring out the best in her. A smile emerged on Alex's lips remembering those many years ago. She then realized that nothing could come between she and her husband, not even his highschool sweetheart, his first love. She brushed aside her suspicions and decided to make the best of the situation.

Brittany and Charley strolled into the crowded dance club, modern tunes blaring throughout the hundreds of dancing men and women. As Charley was being lead through the people her eyes wandered over the many strange faces, as she studied more her surroundings she began to noticed that most of them seemed to be more into the gothic look. Men and women dressed in black, pale makeup, and dyed black hair. She felt as if she didn't fit in with the crowd, neither did Brit. Yet, she did notice the few "normal" looking individuals.

Finally, they reached a high set, small, circular table with tall bar stools. Charley scooted herself onto one of the tall bar stools but Brit did not. Brittany looked over to Charley, "Hey, I'm gonna hike my ass over to the bar and grab us some drinks. What you want?"

Charley looked over to Brit with a shocked expression knowing she was not old enough to drink and had not ID to prove the fact she wasn't old enough. "We can't!" Charley yelled over the music toward her risky cousin.

"Sh!" Brit yelled back and shook her head. "They don't know that!"

"I'll just have a Coke, okay!" Charley stated not wanting to attempt the fates and get caught being under age. She was always a "play it safe" kind of girl, raised in the manner to never really take risks. She realized that just being in such a club was risky enough for her and being suspected of under age drinking was nothing she wanted to play around with. She watched Brit shake her head in disappointment then dance toward the distant bar.

Brittany moved through the thickness of people as she nearing the bar. She had a bubbly personality, not really caring about any of the consequences of her actions. She liked her cousin but thought the girl needed to loosen up, to live a more wild life, so derived a plan of her own. She skipped to the bar, which only had several men and women sitting. She leaned onto the bar top scooping out the array of alcohol bottles lined against the back wall of the bar. She wants coke, she will get coke. She thought to herself.

A young bartender moved stepped up to the attractive Brittany flashing a white smile at her. "What'll it be?" He questioned her, with his hands leaning on the bar top.

"Hmm." Brittany flirted as she smiled back at the very attractive bartender, her eyes scanning over his frame, he wearing a pair of black dress slacks and a tight, white t-shirt showing the shape of his well muscular chest. "I would like something sweet with a little kick, a Kahlua and cream will do, and a cherry vodka and coke for my friend."

"Coming right up." The bartender quickly began to prepare Brittany's order.

Brittany stood, leaning against the bar trying to catch a glimpse of the bartender's rear, then she was purposely bumped by someone who slid next to her. She turned her head quickly to find a blond haired young man leaning his elbow against the bar staring at her. She grinned noticing how comically he stared at her.

The blond, spiked haired young man grinned wider at Brittany. "Hey!" He spoke loudly over the music.

"Hey back!" Brittany laughed as her drinks were set in front of her, she turned her attention to the drinks.

"That'll be nine bucks even, Miss." The bartender stated.

Brittany went for her purse which dangled over her shoulder. Before she could place the money down a twenty was already tossed to the bartender by the blond guy. She looked to the blond and smiled wide. "Hey, thanks!"

"No problem." The blond responded. "Keep the change, buddy!" He watched the bartender smirk then take the twenty.

Brittany grabbed the drinks in both her hands preparing to return to Charley. She smiled at the blond guy. "Thanks again!"

"No problem." The blond guy stood straight, "Need help through the jungle?"

"Sure!" Brittany accepted his kind offer, the guy grabbing both the drinks. "By the way, I'm Brittany, my friends just call me Brit!"

"Nice to meet you, Brit!" The guy yelled back, "I'm Edward but my friends call me Evil!"

"Hm, cool!" Brittany responded as she began to lead the guy nicknamed Evil toward the table where Charley sat alone.

Charley sat quietly at the table watching everyone around her talking or dancing. She turned her eyes to where Brit had disappeared to and found her finally making her way through the crowd. Her eyes widened to find that strange blond guy from the house next door at her grandmother's, following behind Brit. She swallowed as they grew nearer to the table, she was beginning to feel nervous. But in a moment both Brit and the stranger stood at the table. She didn't know why she was feeling somewhat uneasy about this strange young man's presence, but she brushed it away trying to not show the nervousness.

Brit took the drinks from the kind assistant then set Charley's in front of her. "Charley, this is Evil, he was kind enough to be a gentleman and buy our drinks." Brit explained flashing a flirting smile towards Evil as she sipped her drink through a straw. She swallowed the sweet and strong sip of the mixed drink, "Evil, this is my cousin Charley!"

Evil smiled wide at Charley, quickly grabbing her hand and shaking it. "Nice meeting you!" He yelled over the music.

Charley forced a smile over her nervousness as she shook the young man's hand noticing how cold it felt. "Yes, nice meeting you too, Evil! Thank you for the drinks!" She commented then releasing his cold hand. "You live in the suburbs don't you!" Charley couldn't resist the temptation trying to find out who all the individuals were that she saw coming from the remodeled house then driving off in a fancy Rolls Royce.

"Hey, yeah! I seen you next door!" Evil responded.

Brittany looked over at Evil, "You live in that old house next door to my Aunt's!" She laughed finding it ironic and pretty funny. "That's fucking cool!"

Evil tucked his hands in his leather coat pockets, "Yeah it is! I live there with two room mates!"

"Oh yeah! Who are they?" Brittany was curious to find out if Evil had a girlfriend and/or a male friend.

"Well, if you guys wanna, you can meet them!" Evil yelled over the blasting music, "They are sitting up on the VIP lounge!" He pointed across the club and toward the second floor of the club where only the "special" people sit with privacy.

Brittany became excited about the idea of actually going up to the VIP seating and meeting those who are aloud up there. She looked over to Charley who was grimacing from the taste of her drink. "What you think, Charley! Wanna go to the VIP!" Brit yelled as she leaned forward winking at her cousin.

"I don't know!" Charley choked feeling the burning of the liquor her cousin sneakingly had put in her coke. "My Dad will be getting worried if we don't get back soon!"

"Oh come on!" Evil whined as he dropped to his knees in front of Charley, begging like a desperate man. "Just come up there for a little bit! They won't bite!" He grinned then pouted his lips as he continued his silly begging.

Charley laughed at Evil's childish begging. She looked up at Brit who too was beginning to beg with a puppy dog look in her eyes. "Okay!" Charley broke as she laughed, "Just for a minute then we have to get back!"

Evil jumped up onto his feet grabbing Charley's hands and yanking her up onto her feet. He quickly embraced her, picking her off her feet and yelling, "You are so fucking cool, Charley!" Those words seemed so natural coming out of his mouth. He released Charley back onto her feet, then offered both his arms for the ladies to take. Both Charley and Brit laced their arms with his. Evil grinned widely feeling like "the man" with two young ladies on both his arms. The three strolled through the crowd, moving across the dance floor and occasionally getting bumped by frantic dancers. But soon they paused before a set of stairs which lead to the VIP lounge.

Before them was a large black man dressed in a black suit, the man guarded the red velvet roping that roped the beginning of stairs to prevent unwanted individuals from the VIP. Evil yelled for the man to let them pass. Recognizing Evil, the large, bouncer type man stepped aside and unhooked the rope allowing Evil and his lady guests to go up the stairs. In a few moments the three were on the very private VIP floor which was protected by clear glass along the railing.

Both Brit and Charley dropped their jaws seeing that the VIP lounge was a club of it's own with it's own private disc jockey playing music for over a dozen individuals. The seating arrangements were very spaced with several, circular booths colored midnight blue marble tops, reflecting the dim bluish lighting. As the girls scanned the fancy and dark setting, they were amazed to see how rich imaged most of the individuals were.

"Welcome to the better side of the night life, ladies!" Evil commented, not having to yell quite as loud because the music level was lower then downstairs, the music downstairs wasn't even audible because of the sound proof glass. "Shall we meet the room mates?"

"Holy shit!" Brit yelled amazed to how fantastic everything looked, "Sure thing!"

Charley also was amazed to how different everything seemed compared to the downstairs. She looked over the VIP residents noticing how extremely odd they all seemed, they were more than just gothic, they seemed dressed in the fashions of so many past decades. She even found the music even more eccentric, the music of Nine Inch Nails played out through the many speakers. As she was being lead through the fancy environment she felt as if every head turned to watch both she and Brit as if they were the odd ones. Though everyone within the VIP environment seemed odd to Charley, she was also intrigued by them, how bold they seemed to prance around with a freakish image.

As they continued across the floor, Charley looked over to the disc jockey, seeing his jet black hair hanging long passed his shoulder, and sporting a rounded frame pair of shaded glasses. The strange D.J. switched the music to the rhythmic beats of Rob Zombie, the music thumping out of the massive speakers, and the D.J. bobbing his head in rhythm to the eccentric tunes. Her eyes moved about the other strangers, seeing their contact discolored eyes glancing towards she and Brittany. She felt a chill with every glance, even those who stepped passed them seemed to radiate, not heat, but a iciness.

Charley turned her eyes over to Brit, who was on the other side of Evil. Her cousin was trying to act as if she fit in with all the strange people, dancing as she walked. Charley wasn't desperate enough to draw any attention to herself, actually she was feeling as if she shouldn't of agreed to come to the VIP lounge. Yet, she knew that Evil didn't seem all that bad so everyone else there must not be all what they seem, strange. He seemed sweet in his own silly way, she found him a breath of fresh air compared to everything that had been going on in her life as of late.

Evil turned his head and glanced at each of the two young ladies he escorted. "Feel special, ladies, because only a select few get the opportunity to step beyond these walls." He sang as he felt like the richest man in the world as he walked arm in arm with the ladies. "Every once in a while we sneak in some outsiders."

"Outsiders?" Charley mumbled, repeating what he labeled she and Brit.

"Oh, you two are more than outsiders!" Evil cackled his usual goofed laugh, "You both are both fine and definitely VIP material!"

They continued to move across the length of the second floor toward a larger made booth that had a oval shaped, black marble coffee table within the center of oval shaped booth seating. Charley's eyes widened seeing the woman she had witnessed coming from the old house next door, she seated with one arm outstretched over the back of the booth seating, her other arm rested on her lap, legs crossed over the other, and a front of her deep black hair pinned beneath a veiled hat, the rest of her lying draped over her shoulders.. She was amazed to how fancy and elegant the woman was dressed; wearing a tight fitted dark blue, dress that seemed to be inspired by the decade of the nineteen forties, a pair of black satin opera styled gloves. She watched the woman's large, light brown eyes look toward she and Brit, one eye forced to peer through the black veil which frilled from the hat, then they shifted to see Evil escorting she and Brit to the booth.

Evil halted before the table, his eyes looking down at his female room mate. "Hey, Constance, I want you to meet Brittany and Charley!" Evil sang, feeling proud of himself for some strange reason. "Take a seat, ladies."

Brit quickly flopped herself willingly onto the plush seat, then looked over at the woman seated in the center. "Hi!" She sang outstretching her hand to the woman but the woman did not offer a shake causing Brit to frown then drop her hand down.

"Hello." The woman named Constance spoke, her full, red painted lips not even offering a smile.

Evil glanced over to Charley who didn't take a seat yet. "Oh, ignore her, she's cool once you get to know her." His eyes turned back to Regine, "Right?"

Constance frowned as her eyes looked young Charley up and down. "Hello, Charley." She spoke with a elegant tone, words which seemed to have been spoken passed her lush burgundy lip before.

Charley smiled then crammed herself next to Brit, feeling rather uncomfortable in the situation she was in. "Hi." Charley managed to say to the strange but extremely beautiful woman. She then noticed that the third individual of their group was not seated anywhere she could see. She watched Evil stumble his way to seat himself beside Brit, bellowing a silly laugh as he flopped down on the seat.

"Where's your better half?" Evil questioned Constance as he put his arm behind Brit who still seemed infatuated with the entire surroundings.

Constance blinked as she narrowed her eyes towards Evil's crude remark. She slowly raised her arm, pointing her gloved finger toward a distant dance floor. Charley's eyes followed where Constance pointed, her eyes moving passed the few who were dancing on the modest dance floor. The music shifted it's tune, a somewhat haunting melody began to play as Charley's eyes found the incredibly handsome man stepping up behind a young woman who seemed just as out place as she was. Her eyes studied closely as the handsome man raised his arm and brought his palm close to the young woman's shoulder, without touching, the young woman halted with a dazed look in her eyes. He then moved his hand down to the woman's hand, gripping it, then spinning her around to face him.

The man pulled the young woman against him, his arm wrapping around her small waist, then nestling the side of his face against her's. His eyes opened revealing a glint of red mixing within the blackness of their brown. He lifted the woman's arm to allow it to wrap around his neck, then he slid his wandering hand gently down the woman's side, pausing just as his fingers began to move over her rear. He felt the eyes of Charley spying on his sensual dance display. Slowly his eyes shifted to snare Charley's within their mixture of red and blackish brown.

Charley felt caught up in the sensual display melting within the dance moves, but the movement of his eyes forced her to pull her's away momentarily. She was, again, uneasy with the man's intense presence, but she felt her eyes become pulled back to watch the scene. She studied how he caused the woman's hips to move along with his, in seductive circles which were like hypnotic swirls.

"That's your other room mate?" Brit questioned, she too caught up in the man's handsome looks and extremely seductive mannerisms.

Evil smirked hearing the tone of Brit's voice, showing how his room mate was catching her in his web of seduction. "Yeah, that's J..." Evil stammered slightly, stopping at what he was about to say after he was kicked in the leg by Constance, "Um, yeah that's Constance's brother, Constantine!"

The song halted and the strange music returned. The dark haired and eyed man twirled his dance partner away from. He then began to walk passed the few who remained on the dance floor, the women reaching out to touch him as he passed them. His eyes still stared intensely at Charley as he moved toward where Brit, Evil, Constance, and she sat. His body was dressed in perfection of fashionable clothing, the black slacks pleated in the front, a silver buckled belt which revealed how fit his waistline was. He wore the white shirt Charley seen earlier peaking from behind the trench coat, it was buttoned down a few notches revealing the top part of his smooth chest and a silver chain around his neck.

In several moments, Evil's second room mate was at their table, his eyes still focused on Charley, who still seemed caught up in his sensual and seductive presence. "Welcome back, Edward." The man spoke as he seated himself across from Charley. "Who are these two, attractive young ladies that have so graciously decided to join us?" He crossed his legs, ankle to knee, then stretched his arms over the back of the seat.

"This is Brittany." Evil pointed to Brit then pointed to Charley, "And this Charley. Ladies, this is the definition of a gentleman, Constantine."

Brittany outstretched her hand for Constantine to shake it but she watched in amazement as the man took her hand then placed a kiss on the back of it, like an old fashioned gentleman. "Pleasure." Constantine sang, his eyes looking up at Brit. He turned his attention to Charley after he released Brit's hand. He stretched his hand to Charley. He watched as the young red haired woman reluctantly gave her hand to his, then he placed a soft kiss against the back of her hand, the tip of his tongue grazing the warmth of her skin. Charley quickly snapped her hand back, nervous about the entire situation. "Hm, charmed."

"Hey, Constantine, Charley's our neighbor!" Evil announced with a laugh in his tone.

"Really?" Constantine grinned staring at Charley.

"Um, no." Charley corrected Evil. "Actually my grandmother lived there. I'm just here for the night."

Constantine looked to Constance then to Evil, his grin faded. "Oh, then you are the grandchild of Mrs. Brewster?"

"Yes." Charley stated, her hands fidgeting as they rested on her lap. "Did you know my grandmother?"

"Of course, we were neighbors. She was gracious enough to invite me over a few times." Constantine explained. "I am sorry to hear of her passing. She was a lovely woman."

"Thank you." Charley forced a smile. She looked next to her at Brit. "Um, don't you think we should get back to the house? I am sure my Mom and Dad are wondering where we are."

Brit frowned, not wanting to leave just yet. "Let's just stay a little longer." Her eyes pleaded with Charley. She turned her attention to the brother and sister, her mind being that of child with a short attention span, "Hey, I get it! You guys are twins, right? You're Constantine and she is Constance!"

Constantine grinned hearing how observant young Brittany was, even though she had caught on quite a bit later after the fact had been evident, "Excellent guess. Yes, we are." He shifted his eyes toward Charley. "Yes, Charley, why not stay a bit longer, we have just made your acquaintance."

Charley looked over to Constantine, "Well, my parents worry easily and I don't want to stress my Dad out any more than he already is." Charley quickly stood up and looked down at Brit. "Come on, Brit, lets go."

Brit huffed being disappointed, "Okay, gosh!" She scooted from Evil.

"Awe! We haven't had any fun yet!" Evil whined.

Brit turned around, "Hey, I'll be back again, guarantee it! Again, thanks for the drinks!"

Constantine and Evil both stood up. Constantine took a step closer to Charley, "It has been a pleasure meeting the both of you. You are welcome to stop by at my home, anytime." As he spoke his eyes seemed to look only at Charley. "In fact, anytime in the evening."

Charley grabbed Brit's hand. "Thank you." She tugged Brit away from the table, wanting to get out of the club as soon as possible.

Evil stood up quickly and hurried to catch up to the girls. He had an idea brewing. He crammed himself between Brit and Charley, quickly wrapping his arms with theirs. "Hey, may I escort you lovely ladies back to your car? Never know what monsters are running around in the dark."

Brit laughed at his comment, "Well, that would be nice, very nice!"

Constantine reseated himself but his eyes watched as Charley and Brit were escorted from the VIP lounge. He looked over to Constance with a sly grin cursing his handsome face, "She is very beautiful, isn't she, Regine?" He had used a different name than the one Evil had stated.

Constance, the sister Constantine called Regine, grinned back at her brother, "Yes." The sister agreed but with a dull tone, not seeming too intrigued by the young woman.

"Her innocence and purity radiates." Constantine grinned with his full lips curved in a slant, revealing a cunning expression. He rose from the booth and strolled to the tinted glass barrier of the VIP lounge. His dark eyes stared down and caught the sight of Charley and Brittany scurrying through the crowd with Evil walking between them, he knew what Evil was up to and agreed without even hearing the sneaky plan..

Charley was the perfect key to his ultimate revenge on the person who had once caused him mush suffering many years ago, but besides the benefit of revenge, he would again have the opportunity to possess the one thing he had longed for. To hold close the one creature which had long haunted his eternal existence. There was nothing, in his mind, that was going to put a halt to the schemes which brewed behind his evil and lusting stare. There was more about the youthful creature, the child of his long time enemy; she seemed to be the perfect replacement to fill the centuries year old hole in his black heart.

He was awoken from his thoughts by a hand tapping on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his dance partner smiling up at him. He did not smile in return but grabbed her hand then lead her from the glass wall. The young woman seemed caught in the spell that had been cast earlier, she followed him with much willingness. He lead her across the dance floor, away from the booth his sister sat, leading the woman through a black draped doorway.

Constance sat with her eyes staring as if she were caught up in her own thoughts. Her mind was cluttered with the entirety of her past. The lengthy relationship with her dear brother and the centuries that were spent keeping watch over him, though he was older. He and she were always bonded by their immortal blood and every time she saw fit, she would rid the things that would disrupt the immortally dark prince that resided inside him.

Once they passed the doorway, Constantine immediately spun around and shoved the young woman against the wall. He looked down at her face, his eyes a bright red. As if his mind spoke to her's, she brought her hand to her hair and pulled it from the side of her neck, then turned her head so that her neck was more exposed. His eyes stared down at her neck with a hunger showing through the bitter red of the pupils. His attractive face began to distort into something with only partial human resemblance. His lips parted and mouth gaped revealing monstrous fangs. With one swift movement, he impaled the side of the woman's neck with the fangs, a quick spirt of blood splattered the wall behind the young woman.

The young woman's eyes went wide as her mouth gaped and released a painful gasp. She wrenched as Constantine bit even harder, driving his multiple fangs further into her blood spilling veins. Her arms pressed against the wall, palms flat against the wall surface. Slowly her fingers arched, nails trying to dig into the dark painted wall. Pain filled moans escaped from her mouth as she felt her life's blood being pulled backwards then outward through the massive wound of her neck. Her wide eyes began to fade of life as her pupils dilated. Her head dropped limply to the side as all her muscles lost their tension.

Constantine released his grip from the young woman, her lifeless body slid to the floor. He turned then stepped back through the black draping. He was graciously handed a white towel, by a man, to wipe away the blood from his mouth.

"Make sure she doesn't return. I have no use for little whores." Constantine ordered the man who stood to his right. He moved away after handing the man the towel back.

"Yes, sir." The man agreed without question then slipped behind the doorways drapery.

Charley and Brit, escorted by Evil, moved around the club to the side parking lot where there were more cars parked than before. Evil chatted somewhat with the young ladies as they moved closer to Brit's grandparents' car, he seemed slightly more smitten with Brit. Charley moved to the passenger front door as Brit was escorted to the driver side. Charley stood for a moment and watched the strange display as evil pressed Brit against the car, she smirked than quickly climbed into the car. Inside the vehicle she could only see the view of Brit's back against the driver side window with Evil's roaming hands pressed against her back.

Brit giggled as Evil began a effort to charm her, "You are just too cute." She giggled childishly as he pressed small kisses on the side of her neck. "Hey, maybe we can meet up again."

Evil pulled his lingering lips from Brit's neck and grinned at her, "Well, I'm glad you said that. Tomorrow evening there is going to be a very, very exclusive party happening at the old apartment building further in town. Perhaps you and Charley could stop by." He touched the side of Brit's face, his blue eyes staring into her's.

"Hm, I think we could do that." Brit flirted back at Evil as she pressed her hands against his chest and slowly pushed him back. "I will see what I can do."

Evil moved his eyes up and down Brit's figure, "You do that."

Brit snuck her hand down to the door handle of the car door and edged the door open. She smiled wide at him, in a strange way she found his extremely irresistible with his goofy, boyish charm. "Well, until tomorrow night." She slid into the driver's seat and shut the door, Evil stood outside smiling wide at her. Brit brought the tip of her fingers to her lips then blew Evil a kiss. She laughed loudly seeing him act as if the blown kiss struck him in the heart and caused him to stumble back. She started the car then pulled out of the parking space.

As Brit steered the car from the club parking lot she looked over to Charley who sat quietly grinning at her. "What? He is just such a damn sweetie!" Brit laughed causing Charley to laugh as well. "He just invited us to a private party tomorrow night! You know how fucking awesome that is? A private party with the ritzy folks of this town!"

"I'm not sure if I can go. I don't even know when we are going back home." Charley explained as the car sped down the road.

"Well, if you stay tomorrow night you have to come with me." Brit demanded.

"We'll see." Charley turned her head and looked out the window.

Charlie sat in his mother's living room beside Amy, they discussing things of the past, their teenage years that he had long forgotten. He couldn't sense the stare Alex was baring down on him, his wife suspecting something entirely strange between he and his highschool sweetheart. Alex remained standing in the doorway remembering the story he had told about his battle to save Amy's life from a creature that was more evil than the one she had encountered during their years in college. For years she was determined not to remember that night of fighting to save Charlie's life from that evil, but now with the unannounced visitor from his past it was inevitable.

"You haven't changed much." Charlie complimented Amy as he smiled at her.

"Neither have you. You practically look like the same Charlie Brewster I knew, just a tad bit older." Amy smiled back at Charlie. "What have you been doing with your life since highschool?"

"Well, Alex and I both pursued a career in teaching. Were parents of a very beautiful daughter, as you know." He explained.

"Yes, how old is your daughter?" Amy questioned.

"She is eighteen, just graduated highschool this past year, college this coming school year." Charlie smiled at the thought of his daughter.

"Eighteen? Well how long have you and Alex been married?" Amy frowned curious.

"She is adopted." Alex interrupted the reunion as she stepped beside Charlie, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We've been married for fifteen years. Unfortunately we were unable to have a child of our own, adoption being our only option. Charley was three years old when we adopted her. Though she wasn't an infant, it didn't really matter to us."

Amy looked up at Alex seeing how she looked down at her, her expression evidence of her annoyance of Amy's abrupt return. "Well, that is wonderful!" Amy smiled wide showing her approval, "How is it you managed to adopt a child with a name that would so easily portray Charlie's."

"Well, she was young enough that we had changed her name. Since she was a girl we couldn't very well name her Charles so we came up with the next best thing, Charlene. Then Mom had began to call her Charley and it just stuck with her since." Alex explained further seating herself on the arm of the sofa Charlie and Amy sat. "So, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Alex." Charlie could hear the jealous tone in Alex's voice.

"That's alright." Amy insisted touching Charlie's hand, "I have been traveling mostly. I work for a company that specializes in purchasing historical relics. It's quite fascinating work. I have gone everywhere you can think of."

Alex caught a hint of bragging in Amy's tale of her life. "Hm, so with all the travels have you managed to have a family of your own or have you been too busy?"

Charlie quickly stood up and grabbed his wife's hand, then pulled her out of the livingroom. He brought Alex into the kitchen where he made her sit down. "Alex, what is wrong with you? Why are you giving Amy such a hard time?" He whispered to her trying to not allow the others to hear.

Alex frowned, "How is it she just suddenly pops up after all these years? She dumped you as soon as she got her hands on her diploma, you told me that yourself. Also, if she travels so much, how is it she had gotten word of Mom's passing? Then out of the blue, not even showing up for the funeral, she just sticks her head back into your life and you don't even give one second thought about it?" She turned her head so she didn't have to look at her husband's confused face. "I fell in love with you the first moment we met in college and accepted everything that you told me about the vampires. Yes, I thought you were crazy at first but that was until I seen it first hand. I am sorry if I am being rude to her, but I can't help be suspicious when she pops out of the blue!"

Charlie knelt onto his knees in front of his wife, he grabbed both her hands. "Hey, you are my wife and I love you more than I ever loved her. Sure she is my highschool sweetheart but you have always been my sweetheart since we met. I understand if you are confused about her reasons for showing up after twenty years, but she was nice enough to show her respects to us this evening. Just give her the benefit of the doubt." He rubbed Alex's hands with his fingers, "Mom loved Amy too, but she loved you just as well and even more. You have been wanting me to come face to face with the reasons why I left here. Its not just the vampires that drove me away, it was the memory of what may of happened to Amy if I hadn't stopped it."

Alex's face softened hearing the sob in her husband's voice, "Charles Brewster, I love you. Just, please, don't let those memories tear you apart or even tear us apart. I know what is was like trying to save the person you love from some type of horrible existence." She placed her hand on his face, "I saved you didn't I?"

He reached his hand up and put it over her's, "Yes, you did, and I love you more every day knowing that. So, you do understand the situation between Amy and I?"

Alex nodded showing her understanding but deep inside she was still uneasy about her return. "And do you understand my reaction to all this?"

Charlie nodded then reached up and kissed Alex softly on the lips. He gently pulled away and looked her in the eyes, "I love you, Alexandra Brewster."

Alex smiled wide as she stared him back in the eyes, "I love you, Charles Brewster."

Outside the kitchen doorway the husband and wife did not know that Amy Peterson was standing near by hearing every word that was spoken. Her eyes narrowed toward the words that were spoken, not the words of Alex's complaints, but the 'I love you's' that were said at the end of their conversation. Her lips curved a strange smile then she turned for the door. Just as she reached for the doorknob she heard Charlie's voice come up behind her.

"Amy?" Charlie questioned stepping from the kitchen, "You're not leaving are you?"

Amy turned and faced Charlie, her expression softened and slightly sad. "Charlie, I should leave. I don't want to cause a rift between you and Alex. I just wanted to come by and see an old friend and give my sympathies for his mother's passing." She opened the door and began out, "Good bye, Charlie."

Charlie hurried behind Amy, concerned that something had offended her. He didn't want her to leave so quickly, since it had been since their highschool graduation since he seen her last. He rushed behind her. "Hey, it's alright, whatever Alex said, I'm sorry, but you must understand why she is so cautious." He tried to explain as he followed her to her fancy, red Mercedes Benz.

Amy paused at the driver's side of her car, she reluctantly turned around, then looked at Charlie slightly changed face. "Charlie, I know it was a mistake for me coming here. It seems to open old wounds. There has been so much that had happened since you left here." She couldn't stop herself from reaching up and touching his face. She loved him once, in ways she still did, he was her first lover and first love. She lowered her eyes as a type of shame passed over her, so many dark secrets he didn't know. "You have a wonderful family now, Charles Brewster. I am so happy for you."

Charlie looked at Amy with confusion obvious in his eyes. He touched her hand which touched his face. "Are you happy? You seem sad." He questioned with concern in his voice.

Amy smiled at him, not revealing the dark secret being hid by the smile, "I will be." She removed her hand from the side of his face as the car of Aunt Abby's pulled. She grabbed the door and opened it but looked back at Charlie one more time, "You take care of yourself, Charlie, and your family." She slammed the door of the car, started the engine, then pulled from the sidewalk.

Charlie watched Amy's car move down the street, he turned his attention from his thoughts concerning Amy, and saw his daughter and cousin get out the car in the driveway. "Hey, you girls have fun?" Charlie questioned as the cousins made their way toward the porch he stood in front of.

Brittany paused as Charley continue to the porch. "Yes, sir!" She responded..

Charlie smirked seeing that his daughter was wearing something different than what she had earlier. "Where's your clothes?" He questioned announcing his fathering side. In stead of responding Charley moved up the porch steps as he reached them. He looked confused.

Brit paused in front of him, "Awe, Mr. B., I just let her borrow some of mine, she just wanted to wear something more comfortable and not so funeral-ish." She explained with a big smile then scooted passed him.

"Okay." He grinned not sure about the explanation but decided it was best not to push any late night buttons with his daughter who already seemed stressed about everything that has been going on as of late. He began to turn for the porch steps but was suddenly distracted by the dark presence of the house next door. His eyes stared at the home, lights were on inside but it still seemed vacant. Even though the home was refinished into a somewhat brighter image, it still had the impact of something dark and dismal, knowing it's tragic history. He forgot where he was headed and began to move toward the fencing which split the two yards.

Charlie placed his hands on the white picket fence as he stared at the house that had haunted his nightmares for close to two decades. He had always tried to avoid his undying curiosity about unknown and undiscovered things which attracted him. Even though he knew that the evil he had encountered had been destroyed all those years before, it still felt as if there was a small fragment still hidden behind those painted walls. He knew how things can be painted brightly to mask what really was on the inside. His remembrance of the battle he, Alex, and Peter had fought was proof of what evil beauty could hide.

He shivered with the chilling thought of his dark past. He decided it was best to push aside those thoughts and memories, return to his current life, which now seemed turned upside down by the death of his loving mother. He turned his back to the memories the house sparked and returned inside the house.

High above, flapping with the shadows of the great oak tree was a creature with massive leathery wings. This creature spied as Amy Peterson's car sped away, watched when Charles Brewster stepped to the picket fence, then saw the older aged Brewster return to the safety of his mother's house. It wailed a high pitched, hideous call then twisted itself toward the balcony of the old Victorian. A sheering sound sparked once the creature reached the balcony, then the man named Constantine thumped to the floor of the balcony, knees bent. He straightened his stance, removed the undone trench coat, flipped it so it hung over his back and shoulder. He glanced over to the house next door, gave a cunning smirk, then stepped to the balcony doors.

Amy Peterson drove down the road with thousands of thoughts fumbling through her mind. Seeing Charlie Brewster after all those years brought back her own memories of those dark times. But, she could remember the brighter times, the sweetheart love they had shared. Charlie was her first lover during their highschool years, that in itself was memorable enough. She had felt her own jealousy hearing Charlie and Alex share their feelings of love, but she had lost her chance for that almost two decades ago. She had given up on many things that reminded her of Charles Brewster, one thing that she could never bring herself to explaining to him, the one thing that had forced her to abandon the childhood sweetheart relationship so abruptly after highschool. Ever since the day she saw to ridding the one thing that would have bonding she and Charlie forever, she felt as if most of the good in her had gone as well.

There was something else within her now, perhaps the something that Alex was sensing. She frowned as her eyes stared at the road in front of her knowing that Alex's intuition was correct in ways. She was not entirely there to attempt a rekindling of she and Charlie's love, but there for reasons she didn't understand totally. Yes, Charlie had saved her from an unspeakable fate all those years ago, but now she was in the process of trying to find out what that fate may of held for her. A darkness was left in her the day her seducer was destroyed, the one that managed to pry her from Charlie's loving arms. This darkness had driven her to do things that would be considered heartless and thoughtless by many. But she was determined to get what she had been desiring since the moment the seducer had drove his fangs into her vein.

She drove her car into the heart of the city in which she had grown up within, then towards the apartment building she now lived. She pulled her car into the five floor parking deck, then parking the car onto the third floor. She climbed from the car and popped the truck with the remote in her hand. Stepping to the trunk she retrieved a black case then slammed the trunk shut. With a push of the remote her car's security was set and she made her way to the elevator which brought her the top floor condo. She had done well in her life and could afford many of the finer benefits of life.

Amy entered her condo apartment, locking the door behind her. She walked to the dark livingroom, setting the case on the glass coffee table, then went to turn on a lamp. Suddenly, without her effort, the lights of the livingroom turned on, she jumped back from the lamp on the end table, then spun around. She jumped back seeing someone seated on her sofa.

"Who needs the clapper when you have me around!" Questioned the familiar tone of a man that was from Amy's past, someone she had once known as Charlie's best friend, Edward Thompson.

"Damn it, Evil!" She yelled placing her hand on her chest, her heart fluttering from the surprise. "I honestly wish you could try to wait till I get home and knock on the door!"

"Nah, why waist my abilities by knocking?" Evil laughed with his usual comical cackle, "So, how was the reunion with Brewster?"

Amy stepped from the livingroom as she removed her blazer, moving toward her bedroom. "Fine, I guess!" She yelled from the hallway. She entered the bedroom, flicking on the dimmer switch light, then beginning to remove her blouse.

"Fine?" Spoke the voice of Evil, he standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

Amy jumped and spun around, "Stop that!"

"Sorry." Evil laughed again crossing his arms over his chest. "So, how does the old man look? Is he the same ole Brewster?" Evil watched closely as Amy tossed her blouse on the bed standing in her braw and black skirt. He grinned, in his years as the buddy of Charlie Brewster, he had always wondered what Amy Peterson looked like in the buff.

Amy stepped into the adjoining bathroom, pausing shortly hearing his question. She looked up at herself in the mirror, she having aged just as Charlie had, twenty years older. She frowned at her reflection, seeing the slight hint of grays in her reddish brown hair, the signs of aging around her eyes and the corners of her mouth. She could remember how she had looked when she was the girlfriend of Charlie Brewster, youthful and so innocent. She quickly shifted her thoughts, grabbing the robe from the back of the bathroom door, then covering herself with it.

She stepped from the bathroom finding Evil laid back on her large bed. "Charlie looks like Charlie." She explained as undetailed as possible. "Why are you here anyways? I had thought it would be a few more days."

Evil lifted his head off the bed and looked over at Amy, "The boss man wanted me to show up earlier because the plans have already started to come into place." He shifted his eyebrows up and down seeing Amy wearing only her robe. "You know, you may look older than me but you still are fucking hot!"

Amy frowned at Evil comment, ignored it, than moved to the vanity in the corner. She seated herself and began to remove the makeup which covered other signs of her age. "So, what are these plans anyways?" She questioned, never having been completely informed to what evil plans were being schemed.

"Can't tell." Evil announced causing Amy to jump because he was knelt down right next to her, his reflection invisible to her.

"God, Evil!" Amy yelled dropping the container of cold cream.

Evil laughed at her reaction. "Hey, you think when all this shit is over and done with that you and I can get together?"

Amy grimaced at the thought of his suggestion. "Evil, I don't think that will be possible."

Evil smirked knowing what thing was causing her to reject him. "You still have the hots for the creep!" He taunted her as he had done so many times in their long faded past. Suddenly, Amy turned and slugged Evil in the arm, he grabbed where her fist had struck him. "AMY!" He put on his shocked expression then burst into his hideous laughter.

Amy stood up from the vanity, "If you won't tell me the plans then when does he want me to deliver it?" She crossed her hands over her chest and watched Evil stroll over to a set of glass door that lead to the balcony built off from her bedroom.

Evil opened the doors, stepped onto the balcony, then jumped onto the balcony railing. "Oh well, I think I found the new woman of my dreams anyways." He turned around balancing perfectly on the railing, Amy stepped into the doorway feeling a breeze play with her robe. Evil grinned, "Boss man says he'll let you know when he wants it. So, you better make sure nothing happens to it or your head might just be served on a silver platter after he sucks your ass dry! Well, until next, have a great fucking night, Aims!" He stood on the railing, tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, he suddenly dropped backwards.

Amy hurried to the railing and saw no sign of Evil anywhere. She began back into the bedroom, shutting the doors behind her. She moved from the bedroom and back into the livingroom. She stepped to the sofa where the black case from the trunk was set on the coffee table in front of it. She sat down, reached to the case, then pulled closer to her. Her fingers undid the case's latches, then slowly she lifted the lid. Her eyes stared to the inside of the case seeing a pile of photographs which were taken of the final piece of a collection that had been auctioned off when the man whom owned the house next door to Charlie's mother's had come up missing. All the man's belongings were strewn throughout Europe and the U.S. but now the final missing piece, one he had not originally had in his possession, has been found and purchased.

Her eyes stared at the photos studying the missing item, now found. The photo was of a dress on a tailor's mannequin, returned to a mint condition, it's delicate fabric reconstructed . Her eyes could not stop staring at the elegant gown, she remembered being dressed in a lovely dress from this man's collection of antiques, but the dress her eyes looked upon at that moment was far more beautiful and unique. She began to think of why she hadn't been dressed in that gown, if she had once reminded him of someone he had adored in his past. It was a question she knew that would never be answered. She knew why he had sought desperately for that gown and knew who he was planning to have wear it.

She sighed as she tossed the bundle of photos back into the case. She was not the desirable one no longer, her aging had changed her appearance. She wished she could change her appearance make herself youthful again, just as the young woman who will have the pleasure of wearing a gown the moment she is in the hypnotic vice of that particular man, Jerry Dandridge, who had taken the life, name, and body of a man who was younger than the appearance he once had. Constantine Winters, a wealthy man with the fortune to finance the hunt Amy had been on for almost four years.

She remembered the day the man, who she had thought was a monster, had stepped into her office and life. At first it was the real man, Constantine, who requested her assistance in the hunt for all the antique and ancient belongings of the deceased man, Jerry Dandridge. But once a few of the belongings were brought together the inheritor of a father's fortune began to remind Amy of the creature that her highschool sweetheart had destroyed. Within a year, the belongings of Jerry Dandridge's sister Regine was found and bought at a great price, than the twin sister of Constantine shifted into the persona of the deceased femme fatale.

Once the immortal brother and sister were reunited with the assistance of she and Edward Thompson, and the gathering of the belongings, she found herself trapped in the world of darkness once again. She was not an immortal, yet. Constantine, Jerry, made a pact with the aging Amy, a pact that would pass her the immortal gift once the final piece of his puzzle was found. At that moment, in her condo apartment, she stared down at the final piece, and soon her part of the pact will be fulfilled and aging will not be a matter trouble for her no longer.

As Amy slowly closed the lid on the photograph her phone rang out of no where causing her to gasp and jump. She jolted her head toward the sound of the phone's ringing and quickly rose to her feet. She stepped to the phone, it persistent with it's rings. She stared at it for a moment then snatched the phone up and brought the receiver against her ear.

"Hello, Amy." Spoke a familiar voice on the other end of the phone line. "I have just been informed of your crown achievement. You finally have what I requested for you to find."

Amy took a breath, "Yes."

"Where is it?" The sly toned, male voice questioned.

"I have it stored somewhere safe, so that no harm will come to it before it is delivered." Amy explained feeling slightly nervous. "When shall I deliver it to you?"

"Two nights from now at the apartment building of the vacant Grande Street." The man explained.

"Yes." Amy felt herself begin to tremble.

"Then I will be glad to furbish my end of the bargain. Until then, keep our bargain a secret. No one, I repeat, no one, will know about any of this until the right time." The phone clicked as he had hung up.

Amy slowly moved the phone from her ear. Constantine's voice seemed to have grown more and more like the one who resided within him. The tone, the speech, and every word was that of Jerry Dandridge. She hung the phone up and stood silently for a moment then turned around to glance back at the black brief case. She swallowed hard feeling her body had slightly weakened from the strong effects of the man's intimidating voice.

Constantine hung up the phone, he seat in an antique chair with his legs cross. He rested the back of his head against the high back of the chair. His eyes stared forward as his hands gripped the arms of the chair. He was anxious to see the dress, wanting to look upon something that he had been desiring to see. Suddenly, a loud thumping song began to play through the house signaling that his male roommate was home from his visit with Amy Peterson. He frowned, knitting his brows together, finding Evil's taste in music just as strange as the personality he always managed to hold onto.

Constantine watched as Evil danced his way through doorway of the room he sat. He shook his head finding Evil behavior quite eccentric, even for someone of a dark nature. He watched in silence as Evil pulled of his leather jacket and tossed it across the room on a sofa which matched the chair Constantine sat. He knew Evil was acknowledged that he sat in the room, which never seemed to calm his behavior.

"You seem in good spirits, Edward." Constantine commented.

Evil spun around, with a huge grin on his face, then danced his way to the sofa closely set near the chair Constantine sat. He flopped down and rested his booted feet on the coffee table. He smiled wide at his roommate, "Yep."

"Young Brittany, perhaps?" Constantine questioned.

"Bingo!" Evil bellowed his hideous laugh causing Constantine to smile and rest his head back against the chair once again.

Charlie, Alex, and their daughter said their goodbyes to Aunt Abby, Uncle Bob, and Cousin Brittany. The house Charlie had grown up in was now occupied only by he and his immediate family. Charlie and Alex remained downstairs as their daughter retired upstairs. Charlie stood in the kitchen with Alex assisting with putting away the dishes that Aunt Abby and Alex had washed. They were both silent as they moved about placing the dishes back in place. From a distance he heard the muffled sound of music. He set a dish back down on the counter and stepped to the back door.

Charlie felt his curiosity getting the best of him again, his eyes spying through the window of the back door and looking toward the redone Victorian next door. He could see that all the lights were on and the music was definitely coming from the house. His hand reached down to the doorknob and he opened the door slightly. He was curious to whom the new owners were. He stared at the house seeing only shadowed figures moving passed the drawn curtains of the window nearest to his view. He shook his head forcing back his curious nature, then shut the door to continue helping his wife with the clean up of the kitchen.

Charley moved down the hallway, memories of her childhood visits with her Grandmother began to flood back. She had always loved visiting and spending time with her very loving and caring Grandmother who had much pride in her only grandchild. She paused before the door that lead into her grandmother's bedroom, the place in which she was found passed away in her sleep. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. She looked into the room that many times she shared with her grandmother, sleeping beside the comforting presence of the sweet woman. A saddened smile rose on her face as she began into the room.

She stood silently for a few moments as her eyes scanned the room. Even the scent of her grandmother was still in the air of the room, all her belongings left in place. Her eyes caught the sight of the Raggedy Anne doll sitting in the rocking chair near the full sized bed. She felt the form of tears in her eyes as she moved toward the rocking chair, her trembling hands reached out to the doll in which she loved to play with as a child. Gently she picked the cloth made doll, turning it around, then bringing it against her chest as she used to as a child. Her pleasant memories were suddenly interrupted as a sharp pain pricked her chest.

Charley pulled the doll away seeing the shine of a needle at the back of the doll's dress, which was used to hold the doll's dress together. She shifted her eyes and notice a growing blood stain on the dress of Brittany's, directly at the top center of her left breast. She frowned, reached her hand up to the top of the dress, pulling it outward she noticed a small scrape on the inner portion of her breast. Quickly she moved from her grandmother's bedroom, the doll still held by her hand, and moved into her father's old bedroom.

She shut the door behind her and hurried to her father's old closet. Inside the closet was some of his old clothes, she smiled seeing the eighties fashioned clothing. She shut the closet door then moved to the old dresser, opening one of the drawers she found a couple of his old t-shirts and a pair of his old boxers. She set the doll on the bed and hurried to leave the bedroom as to go downstairs to the bathroom and clean up the scrape and change for bed.

When Charley opened the door she found her father just about to knock. "Hi, Dad." She greeted.

"Hey, I was just gonna see if you want me to go get your suitcase." Charlie announced.

"Nah, I'll be alright, found some of your old clothes." She raised her arm and shown him the t-shirt and boxers. "I was just gonna go down stairs and clean up for bed."

"Oh, alright." Charlie smiled then he noticed the blood stain on her dress. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, its nothing." Charley laughed slightly. She moved passed her father and began down the hallway.

Charlie turned to see Charley beginning down the stairs. "Hey, kid-doe!" He called to her, he watched her take a few steps backwards and bend her head back to look at him. "Love you!"

Charley smiled, "Love you too, Dad." She hurried down the stairs. She moved passed her mother who was just about to go upstairs. "Hey, Mom." She spoke as she sped through the house and to the bathroom.

Alex smirked then continued up the stairs and found her husband standing the hallway. In her hand she carried their suitcase and her daughter's also. "Hey, Baby, what you doing?" She questioned as she moved passed him and into his old bedroom to set Charley's suitcase inside. She stepped back out seeing her husband in a daze. "Hey?"

Charlie blinked his eyes and snapped himself from whatever thoughts were bouncing in his head. "Hey." He mumbled, "I was going to do that." He saw the suitcase in Alex's hand.

"Beat you to it." Alex smiled then leaned over, placed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled back and saw the sad expression over his face. "Are you sure you want to stay here tonight? We can get a hotel if you want."

"No, it's alright." Charlie sighed, "I'll be fine." He reached down and snatched the suitcase from Alex's hand then turned to face the door of his mother's bedroom.

Alex reached and placed her hand gently on Charlie's shoulder. "Why don't we just pull out the hide-a-bed in the livingroom." She suggested knowing how hard it was going to be for her husband to sleep in the bed his mother had passed away in.

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think that will be better. For tonight anyways." He turned and began for the stairs with Alex following closely behind.

Inside the bathroom Charley had already dressed in her father's old clothes, also had cleaned up the nasty little scrape, bandaging it with a couple band-aids. She stared at herself in the mirror as she braided her shoulder length hair into two pig tail braids. Once she finished she grabbed Brit's clothes then left the bathroom to return upstairs. She moved to the stairs but paused as she noticed her mother and father were pulling out the hide-a-bed. She understood it would probably be virtually impossible for her father to sleep in her grandmother's room. She continued up the stairs.

The late night hours fell over the Brewster home. Dismal clouds hovered throughout the dimly moonlit sky. Every occupant within the Brewster home was silently asleep, Charlie and Alex cuddled together on the livingroom hide-a-bed, and their daughter deeply asleep in her father's teenage bed.

Charley laid on her stomach with just a sheet covering her. Her head was bent awkwardly by the bundle of pillows beneath her head and her left arm laid over the red yarn haired doll. The room was lit by the small lamp rested on the top of the old desk where her father used to do his homework. Before she had fallen asleep she had left the television on and the window half open which allowed a breeze to toss the flimsy curtains.

Something began to flow inward through the open window, not just the soft breeze, a smokey fog. The fog drifted slowly toward the bedroom floor, swirling, growing thicker and larger in mass. Over the floor the fog crept, moving passed the television, it shutting off with no human hand. Toward the bed, where Charley laid asleep, it moved, then it rising at the foot of the bed. The fog swirled higher, then something began to form within the center of thick fog, as if being molded by the fog itself. As quickly as it had formed, the fog dissipated to reveal the man Charley had witnessed next door and at the club. He stood in a solemn stance, shirtless, as his dark eyes stared down at the sleeping youth.

The man, who was introduced to Charley as Constantine, moved from the end of the bed to the side. He stood for a moment with his eyes scanning over the figure of the sleeping beauty lying before him. His eyes watched closely as she rolled onto her back, still caught within the depths of slumber, her arm cradling the doll. He then moved onto the bed, bringing his knee slowly and silently against the top of the mattress. Without disturbing Charley he positioned himself beside her, his arm moving behind at the back of the pillow her head rested upon.

Jerry Dandridge; not baring the exact image of decades ago, his evil essence inhabiting the body of a man baring some resemblance of his former self, a man named Constantine Winters; stared down at the delicate features of Charley's which were similar to that of the woman from his past. He was amazed how the young woman's presence caused such an impact on him. Decades ago he had the opportunity to have the physical and facial comparison to the mysterious woman, the once young Amy Peterson who now only bared little resemblance because of the aging. Yet, remarkably, Charles Brewster managed to have another woman in his life that was perfect for the taking. The precious daughter of Charles Brewster was the key link to Jerry's revenge and gain.

He rose his hand above Charley's sleeping face, not touching her, but slowly moved his hand as if he were. He could feel the purity and innocence that flowed through her blood, it seemingly radiating a type of heat only one such as himself could feel. His hand moved down until it was above the band-aids which peeked out from beneath the white t-shirt she wore. He continued his hand down further without a single touch, but now he knew he must cave to his desires and touch the warmth of her flesh. He moved his hand beneath the end of the t-shirt, his palm almost feeling as if it were burning by the heat of the life that flooded her body, feeling the softness of her youth blessed stomach. Cautiously he began to slide the t-shirt upward over the small of her stomach.

Jerry paused hearing a sleepy sigh escape her lips, his eyes shifted to look at her beautiful face, seeing her head shift to the side. Keeping his eyes on her face he continued to move the t-shit upward nearing the bottom of her breasts. His eyes shifted to look where his hand paused, a slanting smirk cursed his handsome face as he continued moving the shirt upward. In a few intense moments Charley's youthful breasts were exposed, revealing the area that was covered by two band-aids. His smirk broadened as he moved his fingers to the edge of the band-aids. Slowly he began to peal them off revealing the small scrape which had suddenly came to a blood flowing life.

He paused again, hearing Charley sigh a bit louder than before. His eyes looked to her face seeing she was still asleep. He had a powerful capability to maintain a individual's sleep, causing them to be consumed by a deep sleep that would paralyze them from acknowledging what they were feeling was not a dream or nightmare.

Once the band-aids were removed, keeping a close watch of Charley's face, he parted his lips to reveal the grown fangs. He slowly lowered his mouth toward the blood glistening scrape, placing his hand firmly against the mattress. The left fang of his mouth slowly began to penetrate the moistened scrape, blood staining the sharp tip of the fang. He pulled his fang from the scrape to lick the blood from it's sharp tip, he could taste the sweetness of the pureness, which drawn him even deeper into the desire of wanting to make her his. His eyes closed as he indulged in the decadent flavor of her blood. Slowly his eyes opened to reveal their bitter change from brown to deep red.

Jerry gaped his mouth more wanting to taste more of Charley's precious blood. He firstly pressed his tongue against the scrape, moving it's tip so it sunk into the depths. He hummed having more of a taste of the warm blood. Then he brought his lips over the scrape and began to suck the blood into his mouth, the flavor causing a erotic tingle throughout his entire body.

He heard the low moan escape Charley's mouth, his reddened eyes looked up at her face, her head shifting to a straight position. He lifted his lips from the scrape as he flashed his fang tainted grin. He slid his tongue over his full lips, licking the remaining blood. He rose to a seated position, slowly replacing the band-aids over the scrape. Gently he slipped the t-shirt back over her breast then her stomach. He slowly stood up from the bed and moved over to the window. Just as he had came, he slowly dissolved into the thick fog, and slowly the fog drifted backwards out the window.

Young Charlene Brewster laid in a dead sleep, lying on her stomach and a pillow over her head. From outside the bedroom door came a persistent knock and the voice of her mother's. Charley moaned hearing the knocking and the call of her nickname. She reached her hand up and whipped the pillow off her head then to the floor. She opened her eyes feeling as if she hadn't slept one minute during the night. She pressed her palms against the mattress and began to push herself up, but suddenly she felt a sharp pain radiate from the scrape she had endured last night. She flopped over onto her back, her mother still persistent with her knocking.

"Hold on, Mom!" Charley bellowed as she began to investigate the scrape. Her eyes widened seeing that blood had soaked through the t-shirt. She grabbed collar of the t-shirt then pulled it down far enough to discover that blood and seeped through the band-aids. "Awe crap!" She mumbled then forced herself out of the bed.

Sluggishly Charley moved to the door then swung it open, leaned against the door frame. "Hey, Mom." She mumbled her mother frowning at her awful appearance.

"It's two in the afternoon, Charley." Alex noticed the blood stain on the white t-shirt. "What's that?"

"Awe, nothing, just a little scrape." Charley turned back into the bedroom and flopped backwards against the bed.

Alex stepped inside her husband's old bedroom, seeing everything that he had collected during his childhood. She looked down at her daughter seeing her covering her eyes with her forearm. "You should get dressed. I can make you something to eat." Alex sat down on the bed beside Charley. "Hey, are you feeling alright? It's unusual for you to sleep in so late."

Charley peeked up at her mother, looking over her forearm. "I'm okay. It was a long day yesterday that's all." She recovered her eyes with her arm.

Alex brought her hand to her daughter's forehead, concerned if she may have a fever. "Well, you aren't warm, sort of clammy though. Are you sure you're alright?"

Charley flopped her arm down onto her stomach, her eyes stared up to the ceiling. "Other than the fact that my Na-Na died, I'm peachy." She could feel the urge to flow tears but she blinked and fought them back. "I'll be okay. Yep, I'll be alright."

Alex grabbed her daughter's hand, "I know it hurts, sweetie, but it gets worse if you don't let it out. Look your dad, he's a wreck because he seems as if he hasn't accepted the harsh reality of things that have happened lately. He feels so much guilt because he thinks he abandoned Na-Na and in truth he didn't." She squeezed Charley's hand lightly, her thumb rubbing against Charley's hand trying to comfort her. "Perhaps you and him should take a walk or a ride. Go spend some time with one another."

Charley pulled herself up, dropped her head against her mom's shoulder. "I miss her." She felt the tears beginning to leak from her eyes, her strength diminishing from the memories she had of her sweet grandmother. She was lovingly embraced by her mom's arms as she began to sob from the reality that her grandmother was gone forever and she felt as if there was so much she had wanted to say to her that she had never gotten the chance to do so.

Alex cradled her daughter, resting the side of her face against the top of Charley's head. She knew the young woman had missed out on a lot, but she also knew the reasons why. She understood her husband's reluctance of spending time in a home that harbored terrifying memories instead of the good memories. She knew she could never explain to Charley about those many reasons because they were something that most would think ridiculous and hard to believe. She kept her arms around Charley trying to comfort her in any way possible. She sighed then pulled Charley from her gently.

"Why not go downstairs and take a shower, clean up a bit. Then when you are calmed down a bit, go spend some time with dad." She brushed a strand of Charley's hair from her face. "He really needs you just as much as you need him right now."

Charley nodded in agreement, knowing that lately she was somewhat distant from her dad. She wiped the tears from her cheeks then stood up. She bent down and grabbed the suitcase her mom brought in the night before. As she began to rummage through her suitcase she heard her mom move to the door.

Alex paused before stepping out then turned around. "Um, why not put some alcohol on that scrape before gets infected. Wash it good while you're in the shower, okay."

Charley stood straight with her chosen clothes in her hands, without turning around she mumbled her agreement. She heard the door to the room shut. She moved to the bed and sat down. Her eyes looked to the rag doll lying on the floor, one symbol of her grandmother that she cherished most of all. She slowly stood up again and left the room.

Charley had decided to soak herself in the bathtub instead of a quick shower. She laid in the large bathtub with her arms resting on the sides. She laid with her eyes wide and red from crying. Everything had been seeming so unreal as of late. The death of her beloved Na-Na and being in the house her dad grew up in. Then her thoughts began to trail off to the night before at the club. The dark stranger, Constantine had made her feel slightly uneasy just by his presence. She felt there was something very odd about all three persons she had met last night; Evil, Constance, and especially Constantine. She had to admit to herself that she had found him incredibly handsome but the manner in which he presented himself had such a odd quality, unique and old fashioned.

She blinked her eyes as she felt her scrape sting. Her eyes looked down at the innocent cut seeing blood beginning to float along the surface of the soapy water. She frowned, finding it peculiar that her little scrape seemed not to want to heal. She sunk herself deeper into the heated water, then submerged herself until her head was under.

She stepped from the bathroom, her wet hair pinned back in a pony tail, and dressed in a tank top and jean shorts. She moved into the kitchen where her mom was sitting sipping on a cup of coffee. Charley moved over to the counter where the coffee pot sat, grabbed a mug that hung on a rack under a cabinet, then poured herself some coffee. She turned and leaned against the counter looking at her mom.

"Um, yeah, where's dad?" Charley questioned.

Alex snapped from her thoughts and looked over at Charley, "He's at the garage in the back, going through some things." She explained.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna go out and see if he needs any help." Charley announced as she moved for the back door.

"Don't you want something to eat first?" Alex asked as Charley opened the door.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry." Charley explained then disappeared out the back door carrying her cup of coffee. Charley began down the back porch steps, stepping barefoot on the cement walk, then slowly making her way to the opened garage where her dad hid. As she moved along the back yard her eyes kept wanting to look over to the neighboring house, seeing the fancy Rolls Royce parked beside the towering Victorian home. Her mind, again, began to think about the people she met last night, the brother and sister who claim to be twins and their silly side kick. But most of she was caught in the thoughts of the man named Constantine, she shook her head feeling tired of being distracted by her thoughts of the man.

Her attention shifted to her dad who was stepping from the garage opening. She smiled seeing him. "Hey, Dad, need help?" She yelled to him. She watched his face slightly smile seeing her.

"Wow, you finally decided to get up?" Charlie jokingly taunted his daughter as she stepped up to him. He noticed the cup of coffee in her hand, "You better drink about a pot if you were tired enough to sleep away the morning and part of the afternoon."

Charley smirked at her dad's jokes, "So, what are we doing?" She looked into the garage and noticed a bunch of boxes cluttering around what seemed to be a car covered by a protective tarp. "Is that what I think it is?" She stepped up to the car, seeing it's unique shape beneath the tarp. She pulled up on the part of the tarp that covered the rear of the car and found it was what she had suspected.

Charlie smiled wide seeing his daughter's enthusiasm towards the car he had in his youth. "Yep, it's the good ole Mustang I told you about." He watched as Charley began to pulled the rest of the tarp off while she held onto her cup of coffee. "It looks just the way I left it." He crossed his arms over his chest seeing the thing that once was his pride and joy.

"Wow!" Charley exclaimed with her jaw dropped seeing a perfectly refinished nineteen sixty-nine Ford Mustang done in a glossy white finish and the entire trim glistening silver. "Damn, Dad, this car is awesome! Why hadn't you taken it with you to San Diego?"

"Didn't have a use for a two door sports car when you have a wife and daughter." He laughed enjoying the sight of Charley's lit up expression. "Well, I still don't have any use for it, but I know someone who could definitely use it when they go to college." He watched as his daughter ran toward him with the cup splattering it's hot contents onto the cement floor of the garage. He backed up but couldn't escape the excited embrace.

"Oh, Dad! OH! OH!" Charley yelled in her father's ear as she bounced up and down in his arms, she never thought the day would come that he would give her a car let alone the one he had worked hard on throughout his highschool years. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She sang.

"Okay, okay!" Charlie laughed as he pulled Charley away from him. "So, you wanna take it for a test drive?"

Charley shoved passed her father leaving him laughing at her reaction. In moments Charley returned wearing her sandals and ready to jump behind the wheel of the mighty Mustang. She stood before her dad practically dancing with excitement. She stood with her hand out waiting for the keys to the old car, her fingers shaking from the overwhelming excitement. She watched her dad reach into his pocket, then pull out the keys, but he tauntingly dangled them above her head. She growled then leapt, her hand snatched the keys from his hand and she took off to the driver's side of the Mustang. She climbed into the car and quickly put the keys into the ignition then waited for her dad to climb into the passenger seat.

Charlie moved over to the passenger side, opened the door, which could barely open enough for him to squeeze into because of the boxes set so close to the side of the Mustang. He smiled over at Charley seeing the glee brightening up her pretty face. "Well, start your engine and lets take the old girl for a spin!" He yelled as if he were teenager again.

Charley cranked the ignition, the car starting up without any hesitation. Her lips smiled wide enough show her teeth, she looked over at her dad. "Oh this is so fucking awesome!" She exclaimed then realize she had swore, slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry."

"Hey, I won't say nothing if you won't." He smiled knowing she had a innocent slip of the tongue, besides he knew she was eighteen and old enough to do whatever she pleases.

Quickly, Charley put the car into first gear, her dad already taught her how to drive a stick shift. She turned her head, stretched her arms over the seat, and backed the car slowly out of the garage without a bump or scratch. In moments she had the car safely pulled onto the street then she began to gear the car as it moved down the road. She began to giggle like a little girl feeling the power of being behind the wheel of such a antique, sporty car. She reached for the stereo and noticed it had a tape deck. She turned her head to her dad.

"A tape deck? I definitely have to replace it with a cd player." She laughed as she continued to drive the car down the suburban streets.

"You know how many days I had spent getting this car to look this good?" Charlie spoke, trying to make conversation.

"I bet!" Charley replied as she turned the car around a sharp corner.

"I used to take your mom on dates in this beauty." He began to reminisce about his past with Alex. "I always thought I would continue to drive this baby even after I got old."

"You're not old, Dad, just older." She complimented him. "Besides, who better to pass down the Mustang legacy than to your sweet daughter."

Charlie laughed at the comment she made about himself and herself. "Sure thing, let you take your boyfriends out in this car. But, promise you won't do what I tried to do with your mom!" He laughed waving his finger at his daughter.

Charley laughed loudly, "Ewe, I didn't need to know that!"

Charlie laughed at his daughter's response. "I was wondering, what would you think if we spend the rest of the summer here?" He needed to ask her, he wanted to know her oppinion.

Charley took a deep breath hearing her dad's question, "Well, I never really thought about it. Why, you and mom wanna?" She glanced over to her dad. "I mean if you guys are alright with it, then I am. It's a nice place, kinda quiet, but alright."

"Really? You don't mind?" Charlie was surprised at her response.

"Nah, I really like Na-Na's house. Besides cousin Brittany is pretty nice as well." Charley smiled at her dad trying to prove her sincerity.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I think it will be good for all of us to get away from the big city. Then when you go to college we can all return back to our normal lives." Charlie chuckled a slightly. "So, you and Brittany are getting along pretty good, huh?"

Charley nodded a yes to his question, "Yeah, we are. She's sort of eccentric, but fun to hang out with." Then she remembered about the party she and Brit were invited to attend. "Speaking of Brit. She was wondering if I could go with her tonight, do you think that would be alright? Maybe I can take the old Mustang."

"Well, she ain't exactly legal." He commented about the Mustang, "But as for you going out with Brittany. You're eighteen now, Charley, you can make your own decisions about stuff like that. If you are feeling up to going out, go out. You're going to be a college girl soon, out on your own, independent, and not needing mom or dad's permission." He hated admitting that what he said was all in truth, it was hard for him to let daughter grow up, but it was inevitably going to happen sooner or later.

Charley smiled wide, "Really? Are you serious? You don't have a problem with me going out?" She was sort of surprised of her dad's release of his fatherly instincts.

Charlie glanced over at his daughter seeing her shocked expression. "Best keep your eyes on the road." He laughed, "So, go out with Brittany and have fun. Because, when you get into college, it's more work than play."

"Thanks, Dad!" Charley exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "Well, I better get us back to the house so I can call Brittany and let her no I'm 'Miss Independent' now!"

She turned the car around and headed them back to the house. She was so excited then the thoughts of the man named Constantine flashed through her thoughts. She tried to maintain her excited image as she continued to drive the Mustang back through the suburbs. She began to think of how the man had danced with that young woman, how seductive and very sensual he seemed as he danced slowly. There was something about that man that made chills moved over her body, causing every hair stand on end, and her heart rate pace faster.

The Mustang pulled back into the small drive, then rolled to the back of the house in front of the garage. Charley quicky climbed out of the car, then tossed the keys to her dad. "I'm gonna go call Brittany and tell her the good news!" She yelled to her dad as she ran toward the back of the house.

Charlie watched his baby daughter take off into the house, she was grown up now and he had to release his parenting grip. He knew she was a good girl, would never get herself into a situation she couldn't handle. So he hoped. He managed to move a soft smile on his face. He went to turn and something caught his eye at the house next door. His eyes shifted back toward the house but whatever had caught his attention had vanished. He shook off the strange thoughts of the house then continued to the garage to shut the door.

Charley scooted up the stairs yelling out to Alex that she was going to call Brittany then get ready to go out. She hurried into her dad's old bedroom, slamming the door shut. She hurried to the telephone but remembered that she didn't know the phone number. She cussed then began to think. She hurried back out the bedroom and to the stairs.

"Hey, Mom!" She yelled down the stairs for her mother who stepped to the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you need, Hon?" Alex questioned looking up at her daughter.

"Do you by any chance have Aunt Abby's number?" Charley asked her mom.

"I think it's written on the back of the phone book in the kitchen. You planning on going out with Brittany tonight?" Alex stared up at Charley with a curious expression, wondering what the two girls were up to, and perhaps that it was all too soon for her daughter to be running about some strange streets. "Are you sure it's wise to go out? I mean..."

"Oh, Mom!" Charley whined, interrupting her mom, "It'll be alright, Dad already said I could go if I wanted to. He also said it was my decision and I want to go!"

"Okay!" Alex huffed, her husband always beating her to the decision making. She felt that until her daughter went to college that she had to abide by their rules, but apparently her husband thought differently. But the damage had already been done. "Well, if you are making the choice of going out, you come down and find the number yourself."

Charley shrugged her shoulders then thumped her way down the stairs. She stepped passed Alex and into the kitchen. She stepped over to the kitchen counter and began to rummage through the drawers in search for the phone book. After several minutes of fumbling through the clutter she found the book and immediately called Brittany from the kitchen telephone. She stood waiting for someone to pick up and finally the voice of Aunt Abby spoke a hello.

"Hi, Aunt Abby, this is Charlene. Is Brittany there by any chance?" She questioned, Aunt Abby told her to hold for a minute while she fetched Brittany. Within a few moments Brittany's voice sang over the phone. "Hey, it's me Charley. You still wanting to go tonight?"

"Sure do." Brit responded from the other end of the phone line.

"Well, me too. So, do you think I could come over and we can leave from there?" Charley spoke.

"Sure, but only one prob. Gramps is going out bowling tonight and I won't have a car." Brit explained as she was obviously munching on something.

"Alright, don't worry about that, I think I have a solution. Only thing is that I need something to wear. I didn't bring anything that would be appropriate." She spoke in a code not wanting her mom to hear that she was planning on going to a party.

"Hey, you service the ride I'll service the clothes!" Brit mumbled with a mouth full.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Charley spoke her goodbyes, both girls hung up and Charley took off outside to speak with her dad. She found him standing at the front of the Mustang with it's hood up. "Hey, something wrong?" She questioned, slightly worried that her idea might become foiled.

Charlie looked over to his daughter, a smudge of oil on his face, "Just checking her out."

Charley sighed with relief, "Dad, I was just wondering, how far is Aunt Abby's from here?"

He stood straight from slouching over the Mustang engine, "Hm, about serval blocks or so. Why?"

"Well, Brittany can't use Uncle Bob's car to pick me but she can use it to later for when we go out. He's out doing something." Charley lied straight faced to her dad.

Charlie frowned, "Okay, I can drive you over there."

Charley grimaced then placed an innocent expression over her face, "Actually, I was just curious, since its only several blocks away, plus I want Brit to see the car, can I drive the Mustang over there." She had never lied to her dad before but since she was given her freedom to do what she pleased she took the initiative to tell a "little" white lie.

"I don't know about that." Charlie began to think, he wasn't certain if it was a good idea, since the car was not legal with expired tags.

Charley began to give her dad her pouting face, "Oh, Daddy, please! I swear I'm just going to drive over there, show her the car, then leave it parked until we get back. I cross my heart and hope to die." She took her index finger and made an imaginary cross over her heart.

Charlie grinned at his daughter's persistence, "Only to Aunt Abby's right? That's it? No joy riding?" He scorned as he wiped his hands off on the a old grease rag.

"Of course! I promise!" She folded her hand as she were begging her dad.

"Okay, you can drive the Mustang just to Aunt Abby's." Charlie broke, his daughter always knowing how to plead with him when she wanted something. He was suddenly embraced by his ecstatic daughter who was just given her way. He laughed as she bounced up and down just a little girl would once she had gotten what she was whining for, "Now, if I have get a call from some cop about you getting arrested for illegal plates, you will have to live with your mom and I your entire college career."

Charley pulled from her dad and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be good." She snatched the keys out her dad's hands. "I'm gonna get going and surprise her with the car." Charley couldn't believe that she has lied through her teeth. She climbed into the driver seat as her dad slammed the hood of the car. She started the engine and waved goodbye to her dad. Deep inside she knew she was wrong for what she had just done but it was her first attempt to do something her dad wouldn't approve of, attending a party at a complete stranger's.

Charlie watched his daughter drive off, standing there thinking of how he was when he was her age. He just hoped she was a tad smarter than he was at the age of eighteen. Then he noticed Alex stepping outside and walking toward him, her eyes followed their daughter as she backed the car out of the driveway. He suddenly realized he was going to be in big trouble for letting their daughter go off without discussing it with her first. He saw her stop in the middle of walkway and cross her arms over chest. He could see by how she was curving her lips that she was not happy with him.

"Charles Brewster." Alex scorned with her usual unapproving tone.

"Alexander Brewster!" Charlie taunted back at his wife.

Alex proceeded down the walk and stopped inches from her husband, "So, are you trying for father of the year? Or could it be you are looking to lose the trophy for husband of the year?" Her eyes questioned him just as well as her voice.

Charlie grinned at her trying to make her laugh, "Oh, let her have fun. You know what it was like to be that age." He whined like a teenage boy.

"Charles Brewster, do you remember how I was when I was her age?" Alex tried to remind him.

Charlie stepped up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, "Sure do, you were a prude until I corrupted you." He saw her starting to smirk at his remark, "Oh, yep, I remember quite well about all those times we spent in the back seat of the very car Charley just drove off in."

Alex tried not to giggle as she felt him snuggling against the side of her neck, keeping her arms over her chest as he embraced her. "Don't remind me." She tried to hold back her smile, trying to maintain her scornful expression. "You were very bad."

Charlie began to peck kisses on his wife's neck hearing how she struggled not to release a giggle, "You were very bad.." He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she fell to his affections. "I love you." He whispered in her hear.

Alex closed her eyes, "I love you, too, Charles Brewster." She whispered back in his ear.

Charlie opened his eyes and looked to the sky seeing that night was beginning it's corruption. Something again caught the sight of the corner of his eye. He shifted his eyes toward the dreaded house beginning to look the image of it's haunting history. He noticed a dim light in the window closest to his sight. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the window, Alex still embraced him loving, but his attention was beginning to be attracted elsewhere. His eyes widened as a woman passed the window, all he could make out was her long black hair and dark complection. He clenched his eyes together trying to tell himself that whomever lived next door were not vampires, that all the vampires he had known were destroyed.

The sky was completely black with just a hint of stars brightening it's dark tone. A white Mustang pulled up to a sidewalk that was made before the fenced property of a towering apartment building that had castle-like towers built at each end. Charley and Brit both stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, both staring up at the giant building. Charley stood quietly as she pulled up the shoulder strap of a corset styled sun top; pastel green with flimsy spaghetti straps held together by little diamond clips. The skirt, hugging her hips and revealing her navel, had a soft, silk like material which brushed her legs just above the knees.

"Wow, I can't believe we are partying here tonight." Brit mumbled in awe of the giant building.

Charley continued to stare up at the building just as Brit, "How did you know where this the place was?"

"It's the only old apartment building around. I'm talking really old." Brit stared up at the top floor where there could be seen a hint of light along the entire floor. "Its been abandoned since the little incident back in nineteen eighty-eight."

The girls began to walk toward the stairs that would bring them to the walkway leading to the front entrance of the building. Charley glanced over at Brit as they now were strolling down the walkway. "What happened?"

"This old actor named Peter Vincent went nuts and killed this artsy woman and her roommates. They say it happened on the top floor but found the woman's body in the basement burnt beyond recognition." Brit grimaced by her own description.

"Why are we going here again?" Charlie frowned as she and Brit entered the building, Brit bellowed out with laughter at her response.

They walked through the dusted and seemingly vacant lobby, seeing abandoned furnishing covered with dusty sheets. They walked to the old elevator which unfortunately had been blocked by strips of yellow police tape. They stood side by side trying to figure out how they were going to get to the top floor when they had no clue to where the stairs were. Then from behind them came the familiar voice of Evil Ed. Both girls spun around and smiled to see him walking toward them.

"Good evening, ladies!" Evil sang as he moved closer to them. "I am so fucking glad you ladies decided to join the little soiree." He stepped between them, wrapping both his arms over their shoulders and planted a kiss on the side of both their faces.

"Hey, so how do we get to the party?" Brit asked trying her best to flirt with her new friend.

"Hmm, let me see." Evil stepped up to the elevator. He reached out and ripped down the barrier tape. "Let's ride the elevator. Ladies first, Mommy always told me." He stepped aside to allow them to enter.

Charley stepped to the elevator first and looked at the floor of the elevator noticing how it had been patched up. She glanced over to Evil who was eyeing Brittany. "Um, are you sure this elevator is safe?"

"Yep, had to do a little patch work but I think it will hold the three of us. Go ahead step in." He watched Charley slowly walk onto the creaking floor of the elevator, then kept his eyes on Brit's rear as she strolled in. He hurried inside as well, closing the gate, then hitting the top floor button. He leaned against the wall of the elevator and checked out the two lovely ladies. "By the way, you both look fucking hot tonight."

Brit smirked as she stepped up to Evil, gliding her finger down the center of his chest, "You look fucking hot yourself." She smiled wide and just as her smile came her lips were smothered by Evil's.

Charley shook her head in disbelief of Brit's behavior toward Evil. She actually thought they seemed perfect for one another. She raised her eyes watching the old floor indicator's arrow slowly moving up, then her eyes saw the hole in the ceiling of the elevator, the image that something had broke it's way out. She knitted her brows together trying to figure out what had actually taken place in the old building. Then the name Peter Vincent began to return come into her thoughts, the name sounded very familiar. It wasn't the fact that he was a actor, she swore she had heard her dad speak that name before.

Charley was torn from her thoughts by the abrupt halt of the elevator, her eyes looked to the indicator noticing they had reached the top floor. She could hear the distant sound of gothic music. Her eyes looked through the gate seeing the hallway dark with a tint of blue lighting. Evil quickly pulled the gate open stepping out with Brit hanging all over him. Charley stood for a moment uncertain now about her reasons that caused her to lie to her dad. She heard Brit call for her so she slowly stepped off the elevator to find people strolling in and out of open doorways, the music coming from every doorway.

She turned to see Brit and Evil stepping through a larger doorway. Cautiously she walked toward the doorway as a few strangely dressed men and women moved passed her. She stepped into the doorway and looked onto a scene that seemed to be more befitting for a night club, a club for the strange and unusual. She took a deep breath and took one step forward, her eyes scanned the clutter of people trying to spot Brittany, her cousin was no where in sight.

The music changed as the song before ended, the rhythm of gothic music pounded through the smoky air of the top floor of the apartment building. Charley was slowly walking across the floor, seeing couples dancing and making out in corners. Every face was strange to her, each baring a gothic likeness, dark hair and pale faces. She moved dressed in clothing that seemed to make her seem the strange one, her blue eyes shifting back and forth to catch eyes of many different colors staring at her. She began to feel more nervous then before, a feeling that she had made the mistake of coming to a party being held by complete strangers.

Her eyes moved forward then caught a glimpse of Brittany. Charley looked through the modest crowd of dancing freaks to see Brittany engaged in a very erotic dance with Evil Ed. Her eyes couldn't remove their stare from the sexual display being presented in the form of dancing. She couldn't blink as she watched Brittany raise her arms up as Evil glided his hands down them and around to her rear. Something more shocking became displayed; the twin sister Constance moved behind Brittany, slipping her hands around to the front of the Brittany and against the small of her belly. Charley had never seen such a display before in her entire life, her heart raced so fast that it began to make her body tremble.

She continued to stare at the odd display of both Constance and Evil touching and dancing with Brittany. She was in amazement and shock as Constance turned Brittany around to face her, Brittany seeming caught up in the entire essence of the moment. Constance moved her hands to cup Brittany's face between them, then the wide eyes Charley watched as Constance pressed her lips to Brittany's.

Charley sensed something was very wrong with what was going on, though she didn't know her cousin that well, it just seemed strange for her to be so willing to be fondled by two people she had just met the night before, let alone having another woman kissing her. Then the display became even more distorted as Charley watched Evil place his mouth against one side of Brit's neck and Constance quickly kissed from Brittany's lips to the vacant side of her neck. She frowned, feeling slightly fearful of the drama being played out before every single person at the so called party. She saw Brittany's head arch back as her neck was seemingly still being kissed by both her dance partners, mouth gaped in a strange pleasure and eyes fluttering strangely. Then the environment began to change.

In the air the music began to change, fading into a harmonic blend of music enticed with the tune of a keyboard and drums. Suddenly the high pitched song of a violin cut through the other beats, with a woman's hauntingly beautiful voice and at that moment the dark stranger appeared at the center of the dance floor, cutting off Charley's view of Brittany. Charley stood in silence as her eyes were snared by the webbing of Constantine's black eyes. She felt her breathing increase as the gorgeous stranger walking slowly across the dance floor towards her. Her heart raced with the beat of the enchanting song which seemed never ending as it played loudly throughout the entire room.

She stared into the eyes of Constantine as his kept their hold, he lowering his head, creating a powerful expression on his cunningly smirking face. She felt as if she were standing alone with this handsome, erotically strange man moving closer and closer towards her. She felt her body beginning to tremble as his footsteps grew closer and closer. Each of his steps brought her deeper and deeper into a abyss that she feared she will not be able to return.

Constantine stood in front of her, he staring down into her wide, blue eyes. He could see she was entranced by him, but in so many ways he was just as entranced by her. He raised his hand out to her, his eyes demanding her to place her hand in his. For a moment she was reluctant but she watched as she slowly reached out her hand and slipped it into his. A smile cursed his handsome face, a smile that was the equivalent of the original monster, Jerry Dandridge. He turned around, holding tight to her hand, leading her into the center of the dancing crowd, then spun her around. He wrapped her right arm just below her chest, then pulled her against him. Once her body was against his, he slowly swivelled his hips slowly, she unknowingly began to move with him. Taking her left arm and moving it over the other, he wrapped his arms over her's, holding her snug against him. It felt imaginable having her tight in his embrace, feeling the warmth of her body absorbing through his clothing and into his icy flesh.

He brought the side of his face against her's, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of the purity flowing within her blood. It felt more than perfect dancing with that beautiful, young woman; a young woman who was more familiar to him than she could ever imagine. With his right hand holding her arms he glided the right down over the side of her hips and along the side of her thigh, his hand slipping beneath the soft fabric of the skirt. Firstly his hand slid back up and behind her thigh, feeling the softness of the very bottom of her rear, then it moved around to the inside of her thigh.

His eyes opened, the monster within had changed the brown to bitter red, they looked down to see the hint of blood beginning to absorb into the cup of the green corset. His lips grinned as he knew that the infection he had injected within the innocent scrape had begun to bleed at his presence. He licked his lips remembering how sweet her blood had tasted on his tongue, it's warmth and virginal sweetness still reminiscing throughout his body.

Slowly he rose his right hand from her arm, the other moved back hold her arms together. His fingers moved up the side of her face then threaded within her reddish hair. Moving his fingers deeper through her hair her head tilted to the side baring the flushed flesh of her neck. He could feel the growth of his fangs pricking against the inside of his mouth, the desire of suckling from her youthful neck was becoming overwhelming. But, something inside him knew it was not the time or the place to finalize his revenge.

He released his arms from around her and stepped back seeing her standing in a daze over the entire spell she had fallen under. He slowly kept stepping backwards, soon the crowd moved around him. He had to control his urges for taking her that night, he needed to force himself to be patient, then the reward shall come with perfect timing. As the crowd moved about the dance floor his eyes stared at the young woman who was slowly waking from the trance, he could see her swagger slightly as she began to look around. He blinked and the red was no longer hiding the dark brown of his eyes. He stood still and silent as he watched her slowly turn around, he knew she was confused and lost because of the dramatic daze that she had been enticed into. But her eyes found him again.

Charley felt weakened as she passed her eyes through the shifting crowd of people, there the stranger stood as if he had never stepped up to her. Had she imagined the whole thing, she thought to herself as she hugged her arms around herself. She felt slight off balance and squeamish as she tried to find the dark stranger's face through the moving crowd. Everything she had felt seemed so real, his arms around her, his hands touching her, but still he stood many feet away.

She began to tremble slightly as she turned around, keeping her arms wrapped around herself. She stepped slowly at first, each step faltered by a fine weakness, then she began to strengthen her pace as she wanted to escape from the strange surroundings. Her stride halted as she remembered Brittany was somewhere within the crowd. She spun around and began a desperate search, scanning all the faces trying to seek out her cousin. Her eyes found Constance, one of the partners Brit had been dancing with.

Charley took a deep breath and moved toward the place where Constance was seated; a antique, red velvet upholstered sofa with her arm draped over the back of it and demonstrating her unique confidence. Charley stopped before the beautiful twin of Constantine's, the woman looking up at her confused expression. A smile spread across the woman's full burgundy painted mouth.

"What can I do for you?" Constance questioned Charley just as a man sat down next to her, she immediately placing her arm around his neck, her long black nails scraping against the side of his neck.

"Do you know where my cousin Brittany is?" Charley questioned trying to ignore any sign of abnormalities about the attractive woman's mannerisms toward the man seated beside her.

"Brittany?" Constance questioned as if she didn't know who Charley was speaking about.

"Yes, Brittany. You and Evil were dancing with her." Charley spoke confused of why the woman was acting as if she didn't know who she was talking about.

"Oh, yes, the young blond." Constance spoke in a odd tone, "You are Charley, correct?"

"Yeah." Charley snapped feeling annoyed by the woman's toying questions.

"She said that if I ran into you, to let you know that Edward was bringing her home later after they... get to know each other a little more." Constance explained with her smile broadening. "She said for you to go home when ever you feel like it."

"She really said that?" Charley questioned the woman's answers and story.

Constance's smile faded hearing Charley's snappy tone, "She and Edward seem very attracted to one another, why wouldn't she run off with him? If you have a problem, you should bring it up with her the next time you see her." She definitely didn't approve the tone Charley was expressing towards her. "Perhaps, she found your company too much of a bore and decided to be amongst those that are more suitable for entertainment."

Charley frowned at Constance's rudeness, "Whatever!" Charley spun around and moved away from the woman. She didn't know if it were true what Constance had said, but she knew that she didn't want to spend another moment in that apartment building.

Constance sneered seeing Charley make her way through the crowd of people. She turned her attention to the young man seated next to her, he desiring her affections. She changed her sneer into a smirk, scooting herself closer to the young man, he tilted his head to bare his neck to her. She parted her lips wide revealing her very long fangs. She quickly embedded her fangs into the side of his neck hearing only a pleasurable moan escape his mouth.

She hurried through the crowd of people, then into the hallway where she walked quickly to the elevator. Just as she reached the elevator it was starting to go down and she caught a glimpse of Brittany and Evil. She yelled out her cousin's name but the elevator had already moved below the floor. She looked down both ends of the hallway then seen the unlit exit sign hanging above a doorway.

Charley wanted to hurry down the stairs so she could catch Brittany before leaving the building. Swinging the door open she found herself looking down a twisting staircase that lead to the lobby floor. Quickly she began down the stairs, turning around each twist and ran down another set of stairs. It seemed like forever before she reached the bottom, she had the feeling she may have missed Brittany all too late. She pushed through the glass door that lead onto the lobby floor. Her head snapped to look to the elevator which she found vacant. Across the lobby floor she ran trying to see if she weren't too late to catch her cousin before she sped off with Evil.

Through the doors she ran but Brit was no where to be seen. She stood outside the entrance of the building trying to figure out where Brit had gone or if she was going to be safe running around with some guy they had just met. Suddenly, out of no where she felt a sharp pain radiate from where she had scraped herself the other night. Her hand quickly clasped over the area on her chest, when she glanced down at her hand she saw blood. Her mouth gaped seeing the red substance smeared over fingers. Looking down she saw the pastel green silk turning a purple-ish shade just around the area the scrape was.

Charley began down the walkway, knowing she had to get home, but felt horrible that she didn't know what happened to Brittany. With her hand still against the bloody and painful area just above her left breast, she hurried to the Mustang, opening the driver side door with her right hand, then climbing behind the wheel. She turned the ignition then geared the car into drive, grabbing the steering wheel with her bloody hand and forcing the car to do a U turn in front of the large building. She began to sob a little feeling horrible for the mistake she had made by going to the party and deceiving her dad. She knew she couldn't forgive herself for the multitude of mistakes, also, wouldn't blame her parents for not forgiving her.

Charlie and Alex sat, curled on the sofa bed together watching the television. Charlie stared at the television screen as Alex had her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes fluttered as she slowly became sleepy. From outside they heard the Mustang come roaring up the drive and to the back of the house. Charlie listened carefully as he heard his daughter come through the back door, he turned his eyes toward the kitchen doorway waiting to see Charley step through.

Within the darkness of the kitchen doorway Charlie could vaguely seeing the silhouette of his daughter but he knew she was standing there. "Hey, have fun?" He yelled out but got no response, he knitted his brows together questioning himself why she hadn't responded. He slowly climbed off the sofa bed just as Alex became alert to what was going on. He moved from the livingroom, squinting to see his daughter who now was leaning against the doorway frame. "Hey, you alright?"

Alex hurried behind her husband and paused at his side. She quickly reached for the light switch, once it turned on she gasped to find her daughter practically sliding down toward the floor. She and Charlie rushed to help their daughter.

Music still echoed throughout the giant apartment fortress, abandoned for just fifteen years. The party continued on with all the guests beginning to reveal their true being. The fast paced music shook the walls surrounding the entire clutter of guests who danced on the dance floor, just about every individual danced, few remained seated and seemingly caught up in a demonstration of 'making out'. In the dark reality the guests were just as their host, many indulging in the fluids of their unsuspecting dates. All guests on the dance floor moved their bare feet over a blood drenched floor, moving over their victims who lay lifeless. Some guests were still in the process of draining the lives out of those who hadn't known they were to be the main treat for the real attenders of the party.

Across the dance floor and through the crowd the host walked over to the sofa where his sister sat finishing draining the young man. He looked down at her, she sensed his presence then pulled her mouth from the inflicted wound on the side of the young man's neck. She smiled up at her brother with her blood glossed lips, then shoved the lifeless young man to the floor.

He sat beside his lovely sister watching then stared at the bloody scene being displayed before them, everything seemingly in honor of him. His eyes may stare into the bloodbath but his thoughts were elsewhere, surrounded by the much desire of consuming and transforming the youth he had grown immortally intrigued with. His devoted sister looked at his distant expression, knowing what thoughts were consuming him, understanding the lust that ached him so. She leaned closer to him seeing how his eyes stared forward in a distant manner, as if he were looking through the bodies that danced before him.

"Tell me, what thoughts are you having, dear brother?" Constance questioned as she brushed her fingers along the side of his face, demonstrating the sisterly caring she bared for her brother.

Constantine shifted his eyes to noticed the concerned expression on his sister's face, he turned his eyes and continued to stare forward. "I am worried that our plans may not go accordingly." He confessed feeling that Charles Brewster may become suspicious once his little girl returned home. He quickly stood up, "Call Amy, tell her that I wish for her to deliver the item tonight, here." He ordered his sister who never disobeyed what her older brother demanded of her. He walked away from the seat they shared and disappeared into another room.

Alex and Charlie forced their daughter to her feet, then Charlie quickly lifted her in his arms to carry her upstairs to his old bedroom. Alex hurried behind, her heart racing from the fear of what was wrong with her baby. They entered the room and Charlie lowered Charley onto the bed while Alex turned on the bedroom lights.

Charlie looked down at his daughter's face seeing the beads of sweat trickling down the sides of her face. His eyes then noticed the fist sized blood stain on the top of the corset she wore. Something terrifying flashed through his mind, forcing back the memories of when Regine had sought to eternally damn him with the torture of immortality. He felt his body tremble with the idea that perhaps his innocent little girl was becoming a victim of the same unfortunate fate. He quickly looked up at his wife who now stood beside him, her eyes too noticing the blood stain. He looked back down at Charley's face, her eyes fluttered from the weakness she was feeling.

"Charley, what happened?" Charlie questioned with a distraught tone cracking his voice.

Charley opened her eyes as much as she could, seeing her father concerned and fearful expression. "I don't know." She mumbled, her mind slightly fuzzy. "All I know is that Brittany took off with this guy and left me alone there."

"Where? Left you where?" Charlie demanded as he patted his daughter's face trying to keep her conscious.

"Some place we went." Charley managed than she began to feel the guilt of the lie she had told her dad. She forced herself to sit up as she began to sob, "Dad, I'm sorry." She quickly embraced her dad continuing her guilt ridden sobs.

Charlie embraced her back feeling how clammy her skin felt. His eyes watered with the thoughts of something happening to Charley as it had happened to him. "Sorry?" He asked with confusion not understanding.

Charley pulled from her dad and looked him in the face, "I lied to you. I drove the Mustang to the party Brit and I were invited. I am so sorry, Dad, I shouldn't of done that. I don't know why I lied but I did and I am so sorry!" She embraced her dad again knowing that he was confused. She stared out with her eyes pouring tears, "I thought it would be harmless but with Brittany taking off... I knew I was so wrong about lying to you. Can you forgive me, Daddy, can you?"

Charlie's lips quivered for it was not the lie that was concerning him, it was what might be happening to his precious little girl. He pulled Charley from him and looked her straight in the face. "Where did you and Brittany go? Where was this party?" He questioned but watched as his daughter fell into unconsciousness, he knew he wasn't going to get the answers he needed. He allowed her to fall back against the bed, his eyes staring at a mere image of what was left of his daughter. "I can't believe it's happening again." He mumbled.

Alex widened her eyes hearing the words that just came out his mouth. She grabbed her husband, pulled him to his feet, and brought him into the hallway. "What are you talking about? Again?" She questioned, she wasn't sure if what he spoke of was the case at hand.

"You know!" Charlie snapped, "Remember what happened to me? It's happening to Charlene! Can't you see that! How? I don't know." His sad and worried eyes looked over at his unconscious little girl.

Alex frowned at her husbands assumption, "Charley, you don't know that. She just lost her grandmother and her cousin ditches her at some party. She's exhausted." She watched Charlie try to turn his head again but she quickly grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look at her. "I know what we went through, I remember all too well! But, I can't just jump the gun and assume that some... vampire... has somehow put an influence on our daughter. You want to know why? You and Peter Vincent saw to the destruction of Jerry Dandridge! You, Peter, and I watched Regine burst into flames and diminish into bones! I love you and I love Charlene, but we have not seen or heard of anything that would suspect vampires in over near twenty years."

Charlie didn't want to be defeated by his wife's words but he knew that if he were to automatically allow the ideas of vampires to disturb his life now, that he may never get his life back. He grabbed Alex's hand that pressed them against the sides of his face. "Okay, I'll let it alone for the moment. Immediately in the morning we call Aunt Abby's and see if Brittany made it home safe. Then, we take Charley to the doctors if she isn't better by morning."

Alex smiled softly at her husband, "She just needs some rest, she's just exhausted, Hon. Exhausted just like her father. I'll tuck her in, okay. You go downstairs and climb into bed." She stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Charlie nodded as he took a deep breath, "Okay." He stepped back into the bedroom then to the bedside. He bent down and placed a kiss on Charley's clammy forehead. He stood straight, still he wasn't positive that something evil didn't have anything to do with his daughter's current well being. He then walked through the doorway as Alex entered to take care of their daughter. He moved down the hallway, his mind still stuck in the thoughts that his daughter may have become the target of another vampire that could be out to get revenge on he and Alex.

Amy Peterson stood in the rickety elevator while it was making it's way toward the very top floor. She was shocked to receive the phone call that she had, Constantine's sister phoning her to tell her to come to the abandoned apartment building, and bring the item requested. She stood uneasily on the patched flooring of the elevator, beside her a cloaked figure, the tailor mannequin that wore the particular gown that Constantine ordered found. She was fearing that the floor may not hold the weight of both she and the mannequin but so far it had already made it to the floor just below the destination. Finally the elevator stopped, Amy was caught by surprise by the loud thumping of music. She quickly pulled open the gate and struggled to get the mannequin out of the elevator.

She found herself standing in a long hallway lit by blue lights. She shook her head then proceeded down the hallway, dragging the mannequin with her. She reached the door that she was told to enter, balling her hand she knocked on the door. As the music continued to blare throughout the top floor Amy stood nervously waiting for someone to answer the door. Suddenly the door was swung open causing her to jump, she found a Evil grinning at her.

"Well, well, ain't it Miss Amy Peterson!" Evil sang with his cocky tone. He stepped aside and let Amy through the doorway.

Amy stepped into a abandoned image of a portion of an apartment, everything coated in dust even the chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling, the lights dim, barely lighting the room. She struggled across the floor dragging the mannequin with her, her eyes looking forward as she heard Evil's footsteps following behind her. As she continued further she notice a antique lounge sofa set close to the far wall's double window, on this lounge was a young girl, about in her teens. She noticed the young girl seemed unconscious as she laid solemnly stretched over the lounge.

Once Amy was at the center of the dimly lit room she set the mannequin straight, keeping it draped by a floor touching sheet. She looked around the room as Evil stepped passed her. She watched him lift the legs of the young woman, sit himself down, then put her legs on his lap. She tried not to stare as Evil sat rubbing his hand up and down the girl's legs. Then she noticed something odd about the young woman, she slowly stepped closer. Her eyes widened seeing the sign of bite wounds on the side of the woman's neck, her face dramatically pale, but there was a slight trembling of her arms and head that shown she was still alive.

"Who's that?" Amy questioned turning her eyes to Evil.

Evil grinned wide, "She's my girlfriend! Who needs Brittany Spears when you can have Brittany Williams!" He laughed loudly.

"I don't get it." Amy smirked at Evil's somewhat stupidity.

"She's related to Brewster. It's Aunt Abby's grand-kid!" Evil wickedly laughed than sighed.

"That's Charlie's aunt's granddaughter?" Amy stated in disbelief. "I thought it was Charlie's daughter you were after?"

"It is." Spoke a voice from behind Amy.

Amy jumped and spun around to find Constantine standing behind her close to the mannequin. She saw how much his appearance had changed since the last time she had seen him, his looks were becoming almost the younger reflection of the man who resided in the young man's body. She was staring at the younger image of Jerry Dandridge, which amazed her how the reincarnation was still in process. It was certain Jerry's soul was the only inhabitant of the body but it was remarkable how the soul was transforming the body's appearance.

"Oh." Amy mumbled, "That's it right there, Mr. Winters."

"Please, call me Jerry." The man responded as his eyes focused on the object standing beside him, dark skinned hand brushing over the satin sheet that draped over the mannequin. He clenched the fabric then slowly began to step back, the sheet slipping from over the figure. A few steps back and he was revealed the object that held his most desire, second to the desire of Charlene Brewster. His face did not brighten with satisfaction but froze in a daze seeing a gown that he had not witnessed in centuries. Even in his true life as Jerry Dandridge, the gown was lost to him, never knowing it's whereabouts. The last time he had seen the dress was on the beautiful body of the lost soul in his history.

"Where did you find the gown?" He questioned needing to know the answer.

Amy stood silent not sure if she could explain to him how she had found the gown, perhaps the actual place would not be of satisfaction to him. "I found it, that's all that matters." She wanted to avoid the explanation.

Jerry turned his head, his eyes narrowed at her. "Tell me, Amy!" He demanded. His mood calmed as quickly as it had flamed. He stepped to the tailor mannequin, his hand touching the delicate fabric of the gown, feeling it's blends of satin and lace beneath his fingers. The dress was flowing and beautiful, made from the finest of fabric, especially tailored for the body of one unique woman who was lost to him centuries ago. It was the gown that he had made for that particular creature but now he found himself lost within emotions that have always haunted him. He could remember vividly how the creature had looked in the gown; fitted perfectly over that woman's soft skin and curves, insinuating her appearance with the image of the purest woman he had ever known. The color themselves were as brilliant as her heavenly blue eyes, deep blues enticed by the soft flow of satin.

"In order to possess the gown I had to desecrate a grave." Amy explained, her voice showing her reluctance.

Jerry turned his head to look at Amy, shocked by her confession. He had no knowledge that she had been buried wearing that gown. "Are you saying that you had to remove this gown from the corpse which wore it?"

"Yes, I am sorry, but you wanted the gown so badly that those are the lengths that I had to go in order to get it for you. It was quite difficult to find the grave itself, it wasn't within any cemetery I had searched." Amy saw the face of Jerry's begin to distort into anger. "I made sure it was restored to it's original state, though. I had the finest tailor bring that gown back to life. The hardest was removing the centuries old blood stains."

"Blood stains?" Jerry questioned, anger replaced with confusion. Then the thoughts that the beloved creature was, perhaps, slaughtered in the gown that he had saw made just for her, began to sadden him. "And where, might I ask, was this grave found?" He questioned, his eyes blinked to demonstrate their evil transformation into a blood red shade, the pupils standing out within the center of the pools of red.

Amy began to fear the expression his face was becoming, she knew it was not her fault, she had done exactly what she had been instructed to do. "The corpse was found buried in the bowels of an abandoned estate in Europe." Then she knew she mustn't state the name of the last known inhabitant of the estate for she knew that it would infuriate Dandridge beyond imagination. "That's it, that's all I know. I went to great lengths to fetch that gown for you. Now, I want my part of the bargain."

Dandridge slowly walked toward Amy seeing the fear etched in her face. He halted once his face was only inches from her's. He forced Amy to see his handsome face distort to the monster which truly resided inside him. He turned around feeling angered and cheated of everything he had worked so hard to achieve. Just the thought of 'she' being murdered boiled his immortal blood. "Very well then." He spun around revealing a further distortion of his features. He saw Amy's face pale from horror, seeing the demon he had always been. In a quick jolt he had grabbed Amy harshly by the back of the neck, twisting her head to the side, than brought his grown fangs into the flesh of her neck, she screaming loudly from the shock of his abrupt motion.

Evil widened his eyes seeing the brutal manner in which Dandridge began to up hold his part of the bargain he and Amy had. "OUCH!" Evil grimaced seeing the blood of Amy's spirt from the wound inflicted to her neck and speckling his face. He grinned as he wiped up some of Amy's blood with his finger tip, then tasted it himself.

Dandridge pulled his mouth from Amy bloodied neck, allowing her unconscious body to drop to the floor in a loud thud. He turned around, eyes staring at the beautifully restored gown. He turned his head to look down at Amy, her neck pulsing blood as her body began to convulse from the immortal infection beginning it's travel through her blood stream. His blood glistening lips smirked, causing a trickle of the life substance to move across the signature crease at the corner of lip, then move down to the edge of his round, smoothly etched chin. He turned and across the room.

"Edward! Take care of Ms. Peterson!" He ordered his young henchman.

Evil stood up quickly, "Yes, Sir!" He saluted his master then giggled boyishly.

Charley laid in a still yet disturbing sleep. Her room was dark as she moaned in her sleep. Her mother had assisted in switching her into her pajamas; a simple, spaghetti strapped cotton nightie. Along the edges of her forehead, her hair was soaked with sweat, the rest of her hair laid over the pillow beneath her head. Her hands gripped the comforter which had been laid over her by her mother. The scrape on her chest had been dressed again by the efforts of her mother's, a heavier bandage had been taped over the seemingly infected scrape. Blood had already seeped heavily into the padded bandage causing some to start to absorb in the fabric of her nightie.

Within the room the wind could be heard, it beginning to heighten it's speed, tossing the curtains as it rushed passed the open window. The air was chilled, yet, young Charley laid sweating from whatever seemed to be infecting her body. Suddenly, Charley jolted up in her sleep, breathing heavily as she had just relived the events that had occurred on the top floor of the abandoned apartment building. Her blood shot eyes scanned the bedroom. She felt her body trembling from the feeling of being cold, she noticed how sweaty she was even though she was freezing. She looked to the window seeing that it had been left open.

Charley slipped from the bed and slowly walked toward the window. She reached above her to pull the window down but a glint of light caught her eyes. Standing with her arms still above her, she spied through the window across from the one she stood. There was no one at the neighboring window but the light was on. She was frozen for some reason but quickly broke herself from it, slammed the window shut, then pulled the curtains. She stood for moment, trying to catch her balance feeling the weakness throughout every inch of her body.

She leaned her forward, her arm against the window and resting her head against the arm. She closed her eyes as she breathed deeply. She couldn't understand what was happening to her, nothing seemed to make sense. Then her mind began to think of her cousin Brittany. She turned and through the darkness in the room she found the telephone. With Aunt Abby's number memorized, she began to dial the number, wanting to know that Brittany was alright.

As the phone rang Charley sat down on the chair in front of her dad's old desk. The phone kept ringing and ringing without no one answering. But, just as she went to hang up the phone someone picked up.

"Hello?" Charley questioned whomever answer.

"Who is this?" A sleepy toned voice questioned.

"Um, this is Charley." Charley explained but was quicky interrupted.

"Oh, hey, what happened to you?" The voice whispered, obviously Brittany.

Charley sighed with relief, "Oh, thank God, I was worried."

"Don't be, I was well taken care of, but where'd you go?" Brittany questioned, still whispering.

"That Constance woman told me you had left with Evil. I seen you in the elevator with him but I couldn't catch up to you guys." Charley explained as she leaned her elbow on her knees.

"Man, Charley, you missed a good time!" Brittany exclaimed, but in a whispered way.

"I doubt it." Charley sighed, "Once you disappeared I left, wasn't feeling so hot."

"Oh really?" Brittany questioned, not in a shocked manner but more like a sarcastic way.

"Yeah." Charley found her tone strange, "I guess I passed out when I got back."

"Wow." Brittany spoke again in her sarcastic tone.

Charley frowned, not understanding why Brittany seemed so unconcerned, then she heard her quietly giggle. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, never been better!" Brittany spoke louder this time, "I felt like shit for a while but now I feel incredible!"

"Hm, good for you." Charley spoke under her breath.

"Huh?" Brittany questioned.

"Nothing. Well, I'm going to go back to bed. Glad you got home alright." She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks! By the way, pleasant dreams." Brittany laughed than hung up.

Charley frowned again as she heard the click on the other end. She set the phone down then slowly made her way back to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and flopped down. She reached over the bed, grabbing the old rag doll. With her eyes open and staring at the bedroom window, Charley snuggled against the doll that still held her grandmother's unique scent. She rolled onto her back, wrapped both her arms around the doll, and stared up at the ceiling. Within moments her eyes fluttered shut, the weakness and exhaustion causing her to drift asleep.

Once Charley fell into a deep sleep she was unknowledgeable to the fact that there was someone in the bedroom with her. The dark silhouette of a person sat on the desk chair then slowly rose and began to move forward toward the bed. Draped in a unbuttoned, dark green silk shirt was the new Jerry Dandridge. His dark eyes stared down at Charley seeing how she cradled the doll in her arms like a child. Tonight he will conduct the second portion of his process of the achievement of revenge. He reached down, grabbed the doll's yarn hair, then slowly slid it from the young woman's arms, her arms softly falling against her abdomen.

With a swift movement of his arm he tossed the doll behind him then lowered himself onto the bed beside Charley. His eyes couldn't remove their stare from the familiarity molded within her features. There was a strange sadness in his eyes, perhaps memories of the one creature that had once found the good within his immortal heart. He moved his hand to the side of her face, gently turning it so he could look further at the beauty that pained him so much.

"You have haunted me for the final time, my beauty." He whispered silently as he lowered his lips to press against her's, feeling the chill that was beginning to infect her body, the sign that everything was coming to an end. He opened his eyes, evil red, and looked down at her face as his tongue slowly parted her lips. He felt the trembling within her lips. He pulled his lips from her's, the blood red eyes shifted to see the moist blood stain at the top of her night gown. He moved his fingers, lengthier and with sharpened nails, and gently pulled the strap of the nightie over her shoulder. Then his fingers pulled the top of the nightie far enough down to reveal the blood soaked bandage.

"If I can not have her I will have you." He whispered as he pealed back the bloody bandage. His lusting eyes stared down at the redden scrape, the demonstration of an immortal infection eating away at her blood. He began to lower himself toward the blood glistening wound, full lips parting to reveal the grown fangs. His lips latched around the wound and slowly the blood was suckled into his mouth, flowing passed his tongue and down his throat, then absorbing into his thirsting veins. He could hear her breathing growing heavy as he indulged in the virginal flavoring of her warm blood. He knew by the next evening she will ready for the taking and everything will come together exactly as he had planned. Then a gasp came from her mouth.

He opened his eyes and looked to her restless face, seeing her eyes moving rapidly behind the closed lids. Everything about her face was so perfect, every feature, every expression. As he continued the suckling of her blood, there was a glisten in his red eyes, something more mortal than immortal. His eyes closed as his immortality indulged in the flavoring of innocence, but a glint of a tear moved from beneath one of the closed lids.

Charles Brewster slammed the phone down onto it's base feeling frustrated. He clenched his teeth together. His eyes turned to the clock on the microwave seeing that the hour was after three o'clock in the afternoon. He turned around and looked at Alex who sat at the kitchen table drinking on her cup of coffee. "No one still isn't answering." He announced.

"Still? Where could they be?" Alex questioned to herself.

"I don't know but I don't like this at all, Alex." He moved passed Alex and toward the stairs.

"Where you going?" Alex called to him as she got up from the table.

"Going to take our daughter to the hospital!" He yelled back as he ran up the stairs.

Alex hurried behind him, they both ran up the stairs and headed toward the bedroom. Just as they reached the bedroom that Charley slept, Charley stepped out of the room. They both halted seeing the tired state their daughter was in.

"Hey, what's up?" Charley questioned, still feeling a little weak, she was already dressed in a pair of Capri sweat pants and t-shirt.

Charlie stepped up to his daughter, "How you feeling?"

"A little tired, but I'm alright." Charley smiled at her dad's concerned expression.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

Charley laughed slightly, "Yeah, I just think I'm either coming down with something or maybe my cut is getting infected. Not sure."

"I can't reach anyone at Aunt Abby's." Charlie blurted.

"I talked to Brittany last night, she sounded fine. They probably went somewhere, maybe to church." Charley began to walk passed her mom and dad.

Charlie turned around watching Charley walking toward the stairs. "At three o'clock in the afternoon?"

Charley paused and looked back at her dad, "I don't know, but she seemed perfectly fine on the phone last night. I was worried too. Hey, maybe Aunt Abby and Uncle Bob brought her back to her parents'."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Alex agreed trying to make the uneasy situation more calm.

"Well, I'm still taking you to the hospital." Charlie stated and hurried up to his daughter, "I want you to get that cut looked at." He pushed passed Charley and hurried to fetch his car keys.

Charley sighed then began down the stairs.

Alex sat in the kitchen with cup of tea nestled between her palms. Her eyes were distant as she was thinking of what her husband was rambling about the night before. Was it possible that vampires were again beginning to reek havoc on their lives once more? She questioned her self. She shook her head trying to deny the possibility. Her eyes drifted to the window of the kitchen door seeing that the sun had finally set. She knew that emergency rooms could take forever, but she didn't like waiting on word of her daughter's health. She rose from the table, leaving her cup of tea, and moved toward the kitchen phone.

From no where, there was a knock on the front door. She jumped then spun around. She didn't think Charlie would have knocked, unless she had locked door and forgotten about it. She placed the phone back on it's base on the wall, then began to step toward the door. She heard another knock, causing her pause. For some reason she was beginning to feel uneasy. She continued forward then heard a voice come from the other side of the door, it sounded like Brittany. She sighed relief and moved more easily for the door.

Alex grabbed the door knob, parting the curtain to see Brittany standing with her back to the door. She smiled, then opened the door. "Hey, we have been trying to reach you and your grandparents all day." She stated as the door moved wide open.

Brittany slowly turned around smiling at Alex. "Yeah, we all slept in kinda late."

Alex frowned as she noticed something strange about the young cousin, her face seemingly pale and eyes slightly blood shot. "Are you feeling alright?" Alex questioned with her hand gripping the doorknob tightly and nervously.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be." Brittany smiled, "Can I come in. I wanna explain what happened last night."

Alex nodded reluctantly then stepped aside to let Brittany in.

"Oh." Brittany paused before entering, she bent down and grabbed something that had been hidden out of sight. She returned before the doorway with a dozen of blood red roses in her arms. "Found these on the porch."

"Well, bring them in with you." Alex stated waiting for Brittany to enter. She watched Brittany smile oddly then step into the house, automatically moved into the kitchen setting the bouquet in the center of the kitchen table. Alex moved into the kitchen doorway after shutting the door. She crossed her arms over her chest staring at how Brittany remained with her back to her and fiddling with the roses. "So, what happened last night? Why did you take off on Charley?"

Brittany remained standing before the table. "Well, I was having a good time with the guy we met the other night, my new boyfriend. The last time I had seen Charley she seemed to having some fun herself with Mr. Winters."

Alex frowned, "Mr. Winters? She didn't mention any guy besides the one you took off with."

"You know something." Brittany raised her head from looking down at the roses, "You sound just like my grandparents! Complaining about everything I do, making it sound like it's all my fault when something happens!"

"Well, you did take off without telling Charley where you went. She came home sicker than dog!" Alex didn't like the insolent tone Brittany was giving with her attitude.

"Charley has a mind of her own and she was enjoying herself probably more than I was!" Brittany sneered revealing fangs poking from behind her mouth. Her eyes blinked then revealed a awful yellowish color.

"Brittany, don't be trying to pin everything on Charley!" Alex sternly spoke with her mothering tone.

Brittany turned around, watched Alex's face shrivel from her changed appearance. "Don't be pinning everything on me, Alexandra!" Brittany snarled.

Alex's face paled seeing that Charlie's young cousin was in deed a vampire, the fangs and eyes were evident enough. She backed up, moving toward the door, as Brittany began to step forward. Brittany's eyes glared at her with their intense discoloration. Alex reached behind for the doorknob, her trembling hand fumbling as she began to twist it. She swung the door open, not turning her back to the vampire cousin. Slowly she backed through the doorway as Brittany followed her closely, a evil sneer on the youth's face.

As Alex moved backwards onto the front porch, she ran into something, perhaps someone. Her mouth gaped as she saw Brittany looking to something behind. Alex could smell the scent of a man's expensive cologne. With her eyes wide she began to tremble with fear. Quickly, before she could scream, a hand clasped around her mouth. Her head was forced to side as she brought her hands to attempt to pry the hand from her mouth.

Behind Alex, taking his free hand and forcing her arms down, then pinning her against him, was the new Jerry Dandridge with the original grin. He smirked as he looked down at the mother of his chosen bride. "Hmm, Charles always as such great taste in women." He spoke then huffed his signature laugh which aired from his nostrils.

Brittany laughed, almost as hideously as Evil, "Cousin Alex, meet Mr. Winters, a.k.a. Jerry Dandridge."

Charlie and his daughter walked from the emergency room entrance just as dark had made itself known throughout the sky. They walked together but didn't really say a word to one another. Once they got to the car, Charlie undid the alarm system with the remote, then they both got in. Charley sat with her hands folded on her lap, still feeling the sting from the antibiotic shot she had been given in the emergency room. She looked over to her dad who hadn't started the car yet.

"Are you mad at me?" Charley asked her dad as she still was feeling ashamed of what she had done last night.

Charlie laid his head back against the seat and sighed, "No, not mad, just disappointed."

Charley nodded, "I understand."

Charlie turned his head and looked over at Charley who had her head down, he knew she felt horrible for what she had done. "Everyone makes mistakes and you are no exception. I just wish you would of made a better decision than you had. I mean, yeah, you are eighteen but there are things that you still have to do when it comes to good ole mom and dad. Honesty and being up front are what should have been done yesterday." He reached down to the car cell phone, "I'm gonna call your mom and let her know that we are on our way back."

Charley nodded then looked out the window hearing her dad dialing the number. As she sat staring out the window she heard the cell phone just keep ringing and ringing. She slowly turned her head to see her dad's face turn pale as her mom wasn't picking up. "Dad, what is it?" She asked.

"Mom's not answering." He set the phone back down.

"She might be in the shower or something like that." Charley tried to ease her dad's worry.

"I hope so." Charlie started up the car and quickly drove from the parking lot.

All the way back to the house both Charlie and his daughter were silent, not speaking a word. The car speeded down through the suburban streets, Charlie rushing back home. Once they reached the house, the car did a U turn in the middle of the street, then pulled up onto the sidewalk curb. Charley stood shocked at how reckless her dad had driven all the way back from the hospital. Before she could get out the car he was already running to the house, which was shockingly dark. She frowned then climbed out the car.

Charlie raced into the house calling out his wife's name but their was no response. He began to turn on all the lights as he made his way through the house, as he ran up the stairs he heard Charley come inside also calling for her mother. Suddenly he heard his daughter call out his name, he hurried back down the stairs and followed her call. He ran into the kitchen to find only Charley standing, she frozen in a stare at the what sat on the kitchen table. Charlie moved around his daughter seeing a large vase of red roses set in the very center of the table, he noticed a card tucked within the thorns of the bouquet. He stepped slowly to the table, his hand reached within the pricking thorns and pulled out the card.

"Dad, what does it say?" Charley questioned, she being more confused than before.

Charlie stared down at the card then opened it. His eyes scanned the words written:

_**Charles,**_

_**Having been given the pleasure of making the acquaintance of your dear wife- I felt the liberty to escort her to a place that you and she know quite well- **_

_**I request for you to attend my little gathering at the address below- I want just you to come alone, just you- That is, if you ever want to see Alexandra, again.**_

**_Jerry_**

Charlie began to tremble as he crumpled the card then dropped it to the floor. Could it be

possible that Jerry Dandridge was alive? Charley questioned himself feeling his entire mind being corrupted with all those nightmarish memories he had hidden for nearly two decades. How could it be possible? He kept questioning himself. Then he turned around not knowing what to say to Charley about what horrible things were happening. He slowly turned around to face her, she staring at him with a confused expression. He began to move to the back door, not speaking a word, not knowing how to begin the explanation, all he knew is that he had to rescue his wife from something he had never wanted to confront again.

Charley reached down and picked up the crumpled card. She unraveled the card and scanned her eyes over what was written. Her eyes widened, she was still confused, but knew that something very serious was happening. She spun around and hurried to catch up to her father. She ran out the back door as he was moving toward the garage. She caught up to him trying to figure out what he was doing or what had happened to her mom.

"Dad, what did that letter mean? Who took mom?" She questioned as they entered the garage, her dad turning on the inside light. She paused to watch him begin to rummage quickly through the many boxes. "Dad, speak to me!" She yelled with no response from him.

Charlie paused, not by his daughter's persistent questioning. With his hands full of all the supplies he knew he needed, he stared down inside a box filled with his old junk seeing an enlarged photograph of he, Peter Vincent, and Amy. His old friend had died alone with the knowledge in which Charlie shared with him. Poor Peter, he thought to himself. He quickly turned his attention back to what he had to do.

Charlie moved from the garage with his arms full of the objects he knew were needed to defeat the demons that had made their way to the present from the past. He heard Charley keep asking what he was doing and who had taken his wife and her mother. He halted abruptly and spun around. His eyes glistened with fearful tears. He knew his daughter was going to think him crazy with what he was about to explain to her.

"Charlene, the person who had taken your mother was the exact person I have tried so desperately to forget." He began with a trickle of distressed tears streaking down his face, "When I was your age I made the unfortunate mistake of sticking my nose in my neighbor's business, it triggered a chain of events that have haunted me every damn time I closed my eyes. That man's name is Jerry Dandridge. How he came back, I don't know, but I am certain I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again.

"I had a best friend name Edward Thompson who was not only murdered by this monster he was made into a immortal, a vampire, a damn creature of the night! Also, Dandridge had once kidnaped my highschool girlfriend, whom I had loved very much, but, Peter Vincent and I destroyed him and saved Amy from a vampire's fate!" He could see the dramatic shock and disbelief in his daughter eyes and face, something in what he had just explained hit a nerve with her, "What is it?"

"Dad, you had a friend named Evil Ed?" Charley swallowed fearing that what her father was babbling about was true.

"Yeah, like I said, Edward Thompson. Why?" He questioned. "How did you know I called him Evil?"

"Um." Charley mumbled as she turned around, trying not to face the expression in her dad's face, "Evil Ed was the guy who had invited Brittany and I to that party. He also was the guy I saw Brittany take off with."

Charlie grabbed his daughter and spun her around to face him, "WHAT?"

"He also, um, lives next door." She stammered seeing the shock in her dad's face making his flesh pale.

Charlie snapped his head and looked to the neighboring house, his eyes wide as they stared at the darkened fortress that had held a part in his never ending nightmare. He looked back to his daughter, "What of the place on the address?"

"The abandoned apartment building?" She saw her dad nod slowly. She bit her bottom lips feeling nervous and frightened, "That's where the party was."

Suddenly Charlie yelled loudly in his frustration over everything he had just learnt. He threw the bundle of stuff to the ground and began to stomp around in frustrated circles. He finally began to calm, taking deep breaths, he turned and looked to Charley again. "I am going drive to the old apartment building in town, the place where I thought the evil was finally laid to rest." He screamed, "I will get your mother back! I want you to stay here, lock up the house, and don't let no one, I mean no one, into the house! Promise me!"

"Dad.." Charley began but her dad cut her off.

"No, this is my past that has come back and I won't let it take you away from me!" His eyes poured tears with the thought of losing his daughter too. Grabbed Charley's face between his hands and stared her in the eyes. "This monster had almost succeeded in taking Amy from me, I will not let him take you or your mother from me! I love you, Charlene, and your mother loves you, too! I will save her just as she had saved me from wrath of that bastard's sister! As long as that thing was not given permission to enter this house, you are safe inside! You are my little girl and I promise to you that nothing will harm your mother or you!"

Charley was shocked by everything that her father had just stated, everything. She stared back into his teary eyes, her eyes beginning to swell with her own. "Daddy, I love you." She whispered with a whimper in her voice. She was quickly kissed on the forehead by her wonderful and loving father. She watched as he bent down and fetched a rosary out of the pile of stuff. Her dad quickly put the rosary around her neck.

"Keep this on at all times." Charlie ordered, again he kissed her forehead, then turned.

She watched him quickly scoop up all the items from off the floor. She saw him hurry to his car, pop the trunk with the car's remote, then toss the stuff into the trunk. She moved to the front of the house as her dad looked over to her.

"You go inside, lock every door and window! No one gets in unless its your mother or me!" He ran to the driver's side and quickly climbed inside.

Charley watched her father's car squeal from the curb and speed down the street. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood in the front yard, alone. She was alone now, standing outside in the darkness as only the street light lit the suburban street. She trembled with all the information her dad had thrown at her, everything seemingly unreal, not possible. Her eyes looked around feeling the power of being alone and frightened of everything. She turned and began toward the house still confused and disturbed. Her eyes looked to the house next door seeing that it was completely dark inside and out.

Charley made her way up the porch steps then entered the house, locking the door behind her. Gradually she began through the house locking every window and the back door. She made her way upstairs then locked the windows in her grandmother's old bedroom. She stepped into her dad's old bedroom, locked the door behind her, then locked the only window in the room. She shut off all the lights in the bedroom, turning on the television, then curled up at the end of the bed snuggling the rag doll.

Charlie speeded through his home town rushing as quickly to the old, abandoned apartment building that he had thought the final nightmare had ended, now he knew that another nightmare had presented himself. His mind raced with thoughts of what could of brought the monster back to this world. He thought, was it Evil who had done it or some other vampire? He couldn't understand how Evil had survived, but what he knew he had to do was save his family from the wrath of a blood thirsty monster.

His car screeched to a abrupt halt before the fencing that bordered the property of the apartment building. He rushed out of the car, opened the trunk, then crammed his pockets with everything he could. He knew it may become an impossible task of destroying that evil again, but he needed to be strong and take the chance. He ran to the steps, down the walkway, then to the entrance of the building. He scurried as quickly as possible towards the elevator, but halted knowing that the monster may suspect him taking the elevator, so he hurried to the emergency stairs.

He ran, without stopping, up the many flights of stairs, the thought of rescuing his wife pushed him beyond anything he had ever thought was possible for him to do. He held tight to his protection, a gold cross, knowing he could ward off the evils that he will face by the faith he had in the religious relic. Finally, after a long trek up the stairs, he stumbled onto the floor of the hallway nestled at the very top of the building. He then paused, knowing he had to be cautious from that point on. Slowly he continued down the hallway and pressed himself against the wall right next to the open doorway leading into the apartment.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths then jolted into the doorway with the cross aimed at anything that it could protect him from. His eyes scanned his surroundings seeing nothing but then his eyes saw Alex at the furthest end of the apartment bound to a chair. He heard her attempts to call for him but they were muffled by the gag around her mouth. Cautiously he continued forward, desperate to reach his wife before anything happens to her. He kept hearing her muffled yells but he kept moving further and further. Without any attack he reached his wife who seemed in a panic. He knelt down and removed her gag then hurried to begin the binds around her wrists.

"Charlie, this is a trick!" Alex announced to him, "No one is here."

Charlie looked at his wife confused, "What?"

"Charlie, its not you that he's after, its Charlene." Alex sobbed with the thought of what the evil monster was planning to do to their daughter.

"What?" Charlie yelled standing up quickly, his eyes wide with shock.

"This was all a set up to get you away from Charlene!" Alex confessed being told everything about what was going to happen, "It's not just Dandridge."

Charlie quickly bent down as he interrupted Alex, finishing unbinding her, "Yes, I know, Evil is alive too."

"No! Not only him!" Alex confessed just as her wrists were free and she stood up, she grabbed her husband by the shoulders, "Regine."

"Oh God, both?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Oh there's a whole bunch of us!" Proclaimed a voice from behind both Charlie and Alex.

Charlie spun around and found his second cousin Brittany standing at the center of the room with her hands on her hips. Charlie kept Alex behind him as he watched Brittany slowly walk towards them swaying her hips. "Brittany." Charlie spoke.

"Hey, Cousin." Brittany stepped into a dim light revealing her glossy, discolored eyes, "So, yep, there are a lot of members of my new happy family." As she spoke she revealed the glint of her fangs.

"Brittany, stay away." Charlie warned.

"Oh, yeah, what you gonna do? Kill me?" Brittany laughed then her face turned serious as she began to growl with her fangs snarling. In a quick jolt she charged Charlie and Alex but just as quickly Charlie aimed his cross directly at her face causing her to stumbled back covering her eyes from the burning faith radiating from the relic.

Charlie began to edge he and Alex around Brittany, keeping his cross aimed at her. Once they made it around her Charlie shoved Alex for her to start running. Quickly they both begun to run for the doorway but just as they reached the doorway Brittany stepped in front of it. From Charlie's pocket he pulled out wooden stake and immediately jammed it into the chest of his young cousin who screamed in pain. Charlie stumbled back seeing Brittany screaming louder as her hand gripped the end of the stake. Before both Charlie and Alex, Brittany fell backwards onto the hallway floor, falling dead. They both slowly stepped to the doorway seeing Brittany's fangs and discolored eyes return to human and a final release of breath was heard.

Charley sat staring at the television screen, not really watching, her mind was reeling with the hundreds of thought and images from the explanation her father had given. She was still in shock about the entire situation, still not sure if any of it were real. As she sat staring forward a weird thud from above was heard which snapped her from her thoughts and caused her to look upward. She slowly brought her feet to the floor and reached over to the television then turned it off. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, her ears listened carefully. Suddenly another thud caused her to jump straight onto her feet, her eyes focused on the ceiling.

She continued to watch the ceiling as the thuds continued in the mimic of footsteps moving across the ceiling. Her eyes moved with the direction the thuds then they slowly faded. She walked to the bedroom door, unlocked it, then peeked out into the hallway. Moving her eyes back and forth she saw nothing in the hall. She stepped from the room, glancing down the hall and over the railing. Cautiously she moved down the hall, pausing at the top of the stairs to look down at the dark corridor. Then from behind she heard something creek, she spun around just as quickly as she heard the sound. She saw nothing behind her. She raised her hand and clutched her fingers around the rosary's cross.

Charley slowly walked back toward the bedroom, knowing she was safest being locked up in the bedroom. She stepped back into the bedroom, again locking the door. She turned around but found she was not the only person in the room. Seated on the bed was Constantine, she couldn't believe he was in there with her and she was all alone. She stepped back as her hand fumbled with the lock, unable to see what she was doing, she turned to face the door. The door unlocked, she went to open it but it was quickly slammed shut by another's hand. She slowly turned her head, eyes wide with fear, to find Constantine directly next her.

"Hello, Charley." He spoke, the tone of voice seemed different than the last time she had spoken to him, even his facial features seemed different, like he was becoming a whole different man.

Charley quickly tried to run passed the man but was snatched by his arms around her waist. She screamed as she was lifted off her feet and slowly being carried toward the bed. Her legs kicked as she tried to pry the man's vice with her hands, she continued to scream and fight. She was thrust onto the bed. Just as she tried to get up Constantine was atop of her. She stared up in his face with a horrified expression. He brought one leg between her's then caged her head between his arms. She was unable to speak, terrified that what her father had explained was the truth.

Dandridge stared down at the frightened Charley, his fingers stroking against the red ringlets which dangled against her forehead. He studied her face as he lowered face down to her's, bringing his lips against her's which trembled with fright. He forced his lust further putting pressure against her mouth, he could feel her struggle beneath him but his immortal strength continued to pin her beneath him.

Charley laid wide eyes, her eyes straining to see the man kissing her. She struggled against his strength, managing to free her hand to grab the crucifix which laid against her chest. Her trembling fingers gripped the silver cross. His forceful kisses halted, he moved his face from her's, his eyes had turned a monstrous red. He parted his mouth and bared his fangs causing Charley to go into a fearful shock. Quickly Charley moved the cross in front of his face, his eyes went wide seeing the glinting silver of the religious symbol. He bolted off her, backing from the cross.

Charley sat up, keeping the cross aimed directly at his face. She saw how his eyes stared intensely at the cross. As she stood up from the bed she watched his mouth curve into a smile. She frowned not understanding what reasons there were for him to start smirking. Then a low toned laugh began to bellow from his fang-ed mouth. She saw his expression turn serious.

"Your father hasn't taught you very well, has he?" Dandridge laughed, "You have to have faith for it work on me, Charley."

Faith? Charley questioned to herself. Suddenly she dropped her guard with the thought of what he was talking about. With her guard down, she was quickly grabbed by the throat by a very pissed off Dandridge who also found humor in his chosen bride's attempt. He tossed Charley backwards onto the bed with such force that she rolled backwards onto the other side of the bed. She landed hard, face down onto the floor. She moved onto her knees then flopped back onto her butt. As she tried to scramble to her feet Dandridge moved around the bed and began to step toward her causing her to crawl backwards but she ran into the corner of the wall.

She stared up at the man as he moved closer, she pinned in the corner, her hands pressed against the walls to her side. She slowly slid herself up the wall wanting to run but there was no where for her to go, she was trapped. She screamed as the man grabbed her by back of her neck and pulled her against him. She looked up at him with wide eyes and tears beginning to stream down her face. She tried to push him away but he held tighter to the back of her neck.

"It's time." Jerry grinned as he gently touched the side of her face as she squirmed. His eyes stared deep into her's, feeling her body tremble against his, he saw her eyes slowly flutter then roll back. She dropped into his arms unconscious.

The sound of music slowly aroused young Charley awake, her eyes fluttered open then focused to see she was lying down and looking up at the ceiling. Blinking her eyes she began to move and noticed something strange. Her eyes shifted downward to seeing that she was dressed in a old fashioned gown made of blue shaded silk and trimmed in lace. Her hands, rested on her stomach, moved to feel the smoothness of the silk fabric. Her eyes frowned, confused about what had happened. Then the music caught her attention, it was the song she heard the other night when she thought she had imagined dancing with Constantine.

She quickly sat up remembering everything else, all the horrid details of her dad's story, and the attack from Constantine. She scanned the room, seeing it barely furnished, a fireplace crackling behind her, and she seated on the floor atop a white fur rug. Her eyes continued to scan the surroundings seeing paintings hung on the walls, as she scanned further she saw a painting with a woman wearing a white gown and holding a flower. She squinted as she studied the painting, there was something familiar about the woman.

"She was just one of many that reminded me of her." Spoke a voice from no where.

Charley turned her head to the direction the voice had come from, shifting herself on the floor, she looked to the a doorway where Constantine stood or was he Jerry Dandridge as her father had explained? She watched as he shut the double, wooden doors behind him, and he began forward wearing a pair of black leather pants, bare foot, and a unbuttoned dark blue shirt. She began to tremble as he moved closer. She moved back, her hands to the floor and legs bent.

"Yet, you are the first to match her perfectly." Dandridge explained as he continued further, his face with a saddened expression.

"Where am I?" She began to question as he paused above her, ignoring his words. His brown eyes staring down at her, "What did you do with my mom? Where's my dad?" She continued to tremble as his stare became more intense.

She leaned back more as she watched him seat himself on the floor beside her. Her eyes couldn't escape his, she saw that sadness deep within his eyes. She went to question him again about her parents but he quickly pressed his fingers to her lips causing her to cease, then he moved his hand to touch the side of her face. His skin was cold against her's and his finger's gently slid down the side of her face, passed her chin, and across her collarbone. She trembled even more feeling him touch her, her breathing grew deeper as she stared at his face, his eyes watching the movement of his fingers. She could feel something beginning to overcome her, making her not fight back his advances.

She went to give another question but he quickly pressed his lips to her's, silencing her. Her eyes were wide at first from the sudden kiss but as his lips continued to softly move against her's, her eyes slowly shut. His kiss became more intense as his tongue parted her lips causing her to accept his advances, her lips returning his kiss. With his eyes closed he could feel that everything was coming together and he would again be blessed with the one thing he had always longed to have back in his eternal life; love.

He began to move his kiss against the side of her face, kissing his way near her ear, feeling her body trembling not from fear but from the erotic sensation that was moving throughout her body. He reached his hands to the front of the dress and began to untie the blue ribbon. Within moments his fingertips grazed against the warmth of her breasts which were bared by the parting of the dress's bodice. He moved his hand softly up her chest and to her shoulders, gently slipped the sleeves down to her elbows. His kisses moved from the side of her face and slowly down over the curve of her neck. He felt her willingly turn her head so that the vein of her neck bulged. He opened his eyes, which became their ruthless red, parting his lips fangs were revealed. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her tighter against him. He closed his eyes as he bent his head back widening his mouth, baring the fangs further, then in a swift movement he brought the fangs deep into the side of her neck.

As his fangs embedded into her flesh Charley gasped, her eyes snapped opened as the pain of the bite jolted through her body. As the pain faded and the sensation of her blood flowing into his mouth became the only feeling, her eyes gently closed as she fell into the darkness her father had warned. His arms wrapped tightly around her, his mouth taking in her blood, and small trickles of blood moved down her back. She was his, now, there was nothing or no one that was going to change that.

Charlie and Alex hurried from the apartment building as quickly as possible, knowing their young daughter was in grave danger. Charlie's mind was full of images; thoughts of his poor, innocent Charlene becoming the target of revenge against him; these images consisted of many, twisted visions of his daughter becoming the tragic pawn in Dandridge's sick game, she forced to remain the monster's eternal slave. He was going to do what he needed so that his daughter's life would not be destroyed as his had been my the constant torment by the events that had darkened his past. He knew Alex was suffering from the same thoughts and images, but he hated facing another nightmare mimicking the first.

The husband and wife hurried to the car that was parked crooked up on the curb. They hurried into the car and Charlie immediately went to start the car. Suddenly there was a loud thud on the roof of the car, as if someone had dropped down, even the roof inside dented downward from the weight of whatever had landed. Charlie and Alex both looked up at the roof then looked at one another as no other sound was heard.

Charlie proceeded to start the car, the engine oddly giving a fit. He began to cuss out the car for it's delaying their start back for his mother's house. Then the engine roared as it was successfully turned over, but just as the engine revved the hideous, vampire face of Evil Ed Thompson quickly looked through the windshield up side down. Evil's evil laughter made both Charlie and Alex press themselves back against the seats, their faces' shocked to see him. Charlie was in more disbelief, believing that his high school buddy was dead for all these years, even Charley's confession seemed unreal. His eyes widened seeing Evil's wide, fang cursed mouth released that signature laugh that used to drive him crazy as a teenager.

Evil jerked his head to look to Alex then to Charlie, with his wickedly sharpened nailed fingers, he waved at Charlie. "Hey, Brewster!" He cackled then swiftly shifted himself, his feet striking the hood of the car with a loud thud. He crouched down laughing at their fearful and shocked expressions. "You did a no-no, Brewster! You killed my girlfriend, you fucking creep! Now I'm gonna kill your woman!" With the swift thrust of his fist, his hand crashed through the windshield, shattering the passenger side, his hand reaching out for Alex.

Charlie quickly shook himself from the shock of Evil's real existence. He leaned over seeing Evil trying to grab Alex, the immortal jokester already having a hand full of Alex's blond hair. Charlie grabbed Evil's arm, desperately he began to yank Evil's arm toward him. The glass shards of the windshield began to embed into the upper arm of Evil causing the henchman to growl in pain. With every sound; Evil growls and messed laughter, Alex's screams; Charlie yanked with all his strength to pull Evil's arm so the glass could rip the flesh of the upper arm. Blood began to roll down from Evil's upper arm as Charlie pulled and pulled. Suddenly, a final fury induced pull, Charlie crashed back against the driver side door with Evil's severed arm in his hands.

Evil bellowed in agony as he fell backwards on top of the hood, his only hand clasping the blood oozing stump that protruded several inches from his shoulder. He began to stomp his feet in a anger and pain blended fit as he couldn't believe that Brewster had just managed to rip his arm off. He quickly rolled himself off the hood, landing on the pavement with his feet. He staggered feeling the little of his immortal blood draining from the massive wound left by his missing arm. He knew he couldn't take flight as a bat like creature he would only have one wing, even as in a wolf form he couldn't run. He was wounded far beyond what he had imagined.

Charlie looked at the twitching arm in his hand, his eyes shifted to see Evil beginning to stagger down the vacant street. He clenched his teeth as the reality that Evil was in part of Dandridge's sick plan to steal his daughter. Twisting himself in place behind the wheel, he rolled the automatic window down, then tossed Evil's severed arm out the window. Putting the car into drive he hit the gas causing the tires to squeal, then the car sped down the road after Evil. With his eyes narrowed, his eyes focused on the running target. All he could see was Evil running like a coward down the street, all he wanted was to run down the pathetic creature. With all his rage, he pushed the car to speed faster, the pedal being forced to the floor.

Evil turned his head as he ran, hand still clasped over the bloody stump, he saw Charlie's car growing closer and closer. He turned onto a overgrown patch of grass, hoping Charlie would continue down the road, but the infuriated father did no such thing. He heard the car rush over the sidewalk behind him then begin to create a trail through the tall grass. Evil couldn't see anywhere to run but straight. He had never seen Charlie so pissed before, it was also amazing to him.

Charlie watched Evil running in front of the car as it bounced over the bumped hidden beneath the long grass. He could hear Alex pleading for him to stop the chase, but he was going to make sure Evil remained dead, this time. He began to notice that his car was running over more than grass, broken beams crashed into the front end of the car; the overgrown area was once a area where a house had stood. Suddenly, Evil spun around and leapt into the air as Charlie aimed the car. Charlie slammed on the breaks, he and Alex jerking forward.

Evil made a massive leap over the car, he flying high over. He began to laugh his hideous laugh but when he looked to where he was landing his smile quickly wiped away. Protruding from the ground was a charred portion of a broken beam, which was embedded in the ground. His legs flayed in the air trying to halt the flight toward the beam. His eyes widened seeing himself falling directly above the beam. Before he could change his path of landing, Evil fell directly onto the beam. The beam impaled the young immortal directly in the chest, through the rib cage, through the immortal heart, then bursted out of his back with bloody chunks of his shredded heart stuck to the splintered end of the beam. Evil's eyes remained wide as he gasped with dark, old blood dripping from his gaped mouth. His remaining hand gripped the beam but he knew it was useless.

Charlie jumped from the still running car and ran toward where Evil was propped by the beam. He halted his run seeing the highschool friend slightly twitching and releasing blood gurgling groans. He slowly continued forward seeing the blood soaked end which stuck out far from Evil's back, the chunks of heart glistening. He stumbled slightly as he moved closer to Evil, in ways he was feeling remorse for the old friend, knowing the person he was before the immortal bite. He stepped around the side of Evil, keeping his distance. He saw Evil's head hung down, the gurgling gasps still sounding, but not as much. He could also see the dribbles of blood falling to the tall grass surrounding the beam. Then he watched Evil slowly raise his head, seeing the face of the friend he once knew. His lips trembled feeling pity for the helpless vampire, but he knew it was better for Evil to be freed of the eternal existence.

"Wow..." Evil mumbled with blood spitting from his blood coated mouth, "...y-you... you... are s-so... f-f-f-fucking... c-c-c-cool..." The young vampire forced a grin looking at Charlie for the first time as the teenager he had grown up with. Tears rolled down Evil's face, blending with the blood splatters that had speckled his face, "... Brew-ster.." Evil tried to make a final laugh but his immortal life quickly faded and his head dropped down limply.

Charlie cover his mouth as he had just witnessed Evil's death, a second death for the young vampire. He felt his eyes swelling with mournful tears, he could only remember the goofy teenager Evil had once been. He heard Alex call his name. He snapped himself from the mourning of a friend that was lost twenty years ago. He hurried toward the car and told Alex to get back into the car for she was standing by the passenger side.

Regine, now closer to her true image but younger, began up the stairs within her brother's home. Her curvy figure was draped in a form fitting dress of a deep, blood shaded, a small terrain dragging behind her up the stairs. As she moved calmly up the length of the stairs, her fishnet stocking legs slipped in and out of the thigh high slits of the dress. Her thick, black hair was pinned loosely at the back of her head by a shimmering ruby clip. She had her elegant and fatally seductive presence returned to her. Her medium bust lifted by a tight red vinyl corset that formed all the way down to her sensually curved hips, the skirting flowed from it's very edges.

She reached the top of the stairs then turned right. She slowly made her way to a set of double doors, her blood red tipped fingers wrapped around the handle of one door. She turned the handle, pushed the door open then stepped inside. She shut the door behind her, her light brown, almond shaped eyes searching for her brother. She stepped further into the room. She peered around the corner of a wall and saw her dear brother seated on the floor cradling Charlene Brewster in his arms. Her face did not express anything, but behind her solemn mask she was frowning seeing him becoming entranced in the hopes of owning another who bared the likeness to someone she had seen to removing from his life.

She saw how Jerry held the young woman, his eyes staring down at the youth's changing face. The youth's body trembled feverishly in his arms, the evidence of sweat beading over the portions of her bare skin. She moved around the corner then leaned her back against the wall, wrapping her arms beneath her bust. She was greatly disappointed to how Jerry had allowed himself to be caught up in more than just revenge, but snared in the cobwebs of the massive hole within his dark heart. She cleared her throat to catch her brother's attention.

Jerry looked up then over at his staring sister. He could sense something strange inside her but couldn't place it's origin. "What is it?" He questioned as he gently laid Charley onto the floor then rose to his feet. "Something is bothering you."

"I hadn't thought it was evident." Regine responded.

"We are siblings of the strangest sort, Regine. We are capable of sensing such things about one another." Jerry explained as he moved around the changing youth then stepped passed his sister. "I have the feeling that you do not approve."

Regine rolled her eyes as her brother's back was turned to her, "Depends what feeling of disapproval you sense."

Jerry turned around, looked at his sister, and saw how she stared down at Charley. "Don't think me a fool, Regine. You have always harbored some type of haste when I had found someone to fill portions of my void." He turned and moved toward the doors. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were jealous."

Regine snapped her head to see her brother gone from her sight. She moved from the wall and watched him begin to open the door. "You are a fool, for thinking such nonsense." She hissed.

Jerry turned sideways to look back at his sister, a grin smirked across his lips. "We have no time for our sibling rivalry. Charles Brewster will be here shortly to reclaim his daughter." He stepped out from the room leaving the door jarred for his sister to follow.

Regine turned around to look down at the youth. She stepped close to Charlie, her eyes glared down at her. "Don't get too comfortable." She frowned then turned around to follow her brother.

Young Charlene Brewster laid on the room floor, her entire body trembling from the immortal infection blistering through every vein. Her head trembled also as her body crunched into the fetal position. Her shoulder length hair, drenched in sweat, had grown almost to the center of her back. Her skin had paled to an immortal's complection. Beneath the partially opened lids, her eyes had become a distorted shade of violet, the pupils lined with deep black and pin point irises within their center. She was becoming immortal, a vampire, more rapidly for she had been subject to the infection the first evening in her grandmother's home.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, wide with their violet color brilliant. Her body eased it's trembling as her muscles loosened from their tension. She flopped over onto her back, body still weak from the blood loss, but strengthening with immortality. Her slightly trembling hands raised then fell to the sides of her body. Her legs slowly stretched out from their crunch position as her violet eyes nervously scanned the room. In a fierce jolt she sat up, gasping then revealing the double sets of fangs protruding from her top teeth.

Charlie drove the car down the suburban street his mother's house resided. Once the car neared the house, he drove it over the curb, knocking over the mailbox. Quickly, he and Alex ran from the car toward the house. They hurried up the front porch step and to the door to find it was locked. Immediately Charlie began to slam himself against the door. After several strong thrusts the door crashed inward and Charlie stumbled into the house. He began to call his daughter's name but there was no response. He and Alex hurriedly ran up the stairs and to the door of the room she had been sleeping. The door was unlocked, but Charlie halted before opening it. He took a deep breath then slowly crept the door open.

Charlie stumbled into the dark room, Alex behind him. He whispered his daughter's name hearing his wife's fearful sobs. His hand fumbled across his desk, searching for the lamp. He attempted switching on the light but was as if the bulb had blown. He whispered for Alex to try the side table's lamp but she found it too would not turn on. Then something caught his eye, a light peeking through the drawn curtains. He slowly moved toward the window fearing what could be hiding behind those curtains.

His hands reached out for the curtains, once they gripped them they began to tremble. He heard Alex's plea for he to be careful. Taking a deep breath he ripped the curtains open to see that the window across the way was fully lit up. His eyes stared through the window next door then he watched a figure slowly step in his sight, inch by inch the individual came into full view causing Charlie's mouth to gape in shock. His lips began to mumble his daughter's name as in the window next door it was she he saw but in ways she did not look like the little girl he loved.

Alex stepped closer behind Charlie seeing what he saw, her eyes watering with tears. She too was shocked at what changes were forced upon their daughter. She watched closely as the transformed Charley stood in a confused manner near the next door window. Seeing how her hair had changed in color and length, she wearing a strange gown. Then, in horror, her daughter's attention shifted toward both she and her husband, her mouth gaped in shock seeing the vampire like features of Charley's face.

Charlie remained froze in shock and disbelief as he watched Charley move toward the window, tilting her head innocently as her bitter violet eyes stared directly at him. His mouth began to lip the word 'no' as he didn't want to believe he was looking at his daughter, she now evidently a vampire, just as he had feared would happen. Then, out of no where next door, the, almost perfect, image of Jerry Dandridge stepped in front of Charley. Both, Jerry and Charlie, engaged in a glare toward each other, then Jerry's face smirked with satisfaction seeing the anger molding Charlie's face.

Charlie immediately began to call the monster a son of a bitch but his view of the next door window was abruptly disturbed by a hideous vampire jolting upward. He saw the grotesque stretched mouth of the vampire on the other side of the window's glass, fangs drooling and bitter yellow eyes wide. He screamed just as the vampire crashed through the window attacking him.

Alex screamed seeing her husband become knocked to the floor by the strength of a female vampire. She shortly watched as Charlie and the vampire struggled on the floor, knocking things off the near table. She heard Charlie call for help as the vampire wrapped it's clawed fingers around his throat, trying to get a good show of the flesh of his throat. She began to panic, not knowing what to do to stop the horrendous attack. She began to twist around trying to search for something, her eyes caught the glint of something on the wall. She hurried to the wall finding a silver image of Christ's crucifixion. Just as her hand ripped the cross from the wall she heard a loud crash and the room silenced.

Alex slowly turned her head as a hissing sound began from the direction Charlie had been attacked at. Her eyes fell on the vampire grim face, it slowly creeping toward her with it's fingers twisted in a claw like manner. She then swung her arm forward, aiming the ora of the cross directly at the vampire. The vampire quickly covered it's eyes, trying to block the religious glare the cross radiated. Alex stepped forward causing the vampire to step back, it trying to keep it's eyes covered. She pressed forward with her faith in the cross pushing the vampire further toward the window. Her eyes narrowed hearing the vampire's hisses as it continued backwards. She watched closely as the vampire pressed it's back against the shattered window's frame.

"I know who you are, you bitch!" Alex cussed.

The vampire lowered it's arm enough to look at Alex, "Of course you do." The vampire hissed then attempted to jolt forward at Alex but it's legs were grabbed by Charlie, who was now sitting up on the floor. It growled feeling Charlie's grip but Alex shoved the cross into it's face causing it to stumble backwards. It stumbled against the window frame but it's balance was tripped by Charlie. It fell out the window, a womanly scream bellowing from it's mouth as it tumbled toward the ground.

Charlie hurried to his feet and peered out the window. His eyes looked down to see, not the vampire, but Amy Peterson impaled by the white picket fence that had always separated both properties. Then the flash of the Dandridges's first attack, twenty years ago, reminded him of how the photograph of a teenage Amy fell to the fence and, also, was impaled. His eyes stared down at the dead highschool sweetheart, her body stretched over the fence limply with the pointed tip of the fence rammed directly through her chest. He couldn't believe that Amy too was taken by Dandridge.

Alex grabbed her husband's shoulder, "Let's save our daughter!"

Charlie turned and looked to Alex, he nodded, still in shock. His hand was grabbed by Alex's then he was drug out of the room. They hurried down the stairs knowing that they had to destroy Dandridge before dawn or their daughter would be cursed as a vampire for eternity. Both knew that they couldn't kill their own child, so they knew it was time to put a final end to the horror Dandridge seems to bring to their lives, dead or alive.

They hurried to the towering Victorian next door, it's day time appearance diminished to the likeness of a monster's fortress. They didn't care what they had to do but it had to be done to save their daughter. Quickly up the porch steps they ran but was halted by the willingness of the door opening without their effort. They looked at each other then nodded agreement that it didn't matter what was about to happen that they loved one another and loved their only child, their little girl. Grabbing hands they proceeded into the house.

Charlie and Alex stepped through the open doorway, the door slammed behind them, but they did not jump or alarm. Together, hand in hand, they moved through the house toward the staircase. They paused at the bottom of the stairs but decided to face their nightmares once again. They slowly began up the steps but something caused them to halt. A replay of the past began through Charlie's mind as he heard the familiar scraping along the wooden banister at the top of the stairs. Both Charlie and Alex looked to the top the stairs to see Dandridge walking along the banister with his claw shaving the surface of the wooden banister. The monster, the boogie man of Charlie's darkest past stepped before them, then leaned against the banister, crossing his arms over his chest.

Charlie's mind began to have a dramatic flashback as his widening eyes saw the monster of his greatest nightmares standing before he and his wife. His mind rushed back to the very evening he had thought the nightmares would have stopped; that evening he and Peter Vincent stood at the exact spot he and Alex stood, face to face with Jerry Dandridge with the determination to save Amy Peterson from a vampire's curse. Now, Charlie stood face to face with a younger replica of Dandridge, with a new determination to save his daughter from the vampire's life of being the monster's slave. He knew that his daughter had already been bitten by the creature but if he and Alex succeed in destroying him before dawn that his daughter would be saved.

"Hello, Charlie." Dandridge spoke coolly with his evil smirk cursing his handsome features. "Just like the good ole days, wouldn't you agree, Charlie?"

"Where's my daughter, you bastard?" Charlie hissed, clenching his teeth together, his nostrils flaring with fury. His hands clenched in tight fists, feeling rage by acknowledging that it was real that the son of a bitch was back. He looked at the monster's face, seeing all the distinct features that were once the signature features of Dandridge, from the slant of the smile, and the large black eyes. "Where is she!"

"Up here." Dandridge spoke with a laugh, "My lovely sister is keeping her company at the moment, but feel free to see her... If you can get past me." The monster's face turn bitterly serious, daring Charlie to make a move.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Dandridge, seeing the evil nature etched in all his distinct expressions. The father within him was boiling his blood, all he knew was that he needed to stop the reoccurring nightmare from continuing, ending it that night permanently. His family was all he had left in his life and there was no way in hell that Dandridge was going to destroy it! He began to step forward but Alex took the initiative, she bolted forward with the cross in her hand, aiming it directly at Dandridge who reacted as any vampire would. She glared at the lead monster seeing his eyes staring directly at the cross.

Within the room Regine stood patiently with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes watching Charley. She wanted revenge of Charles Brewster and his wife just as much as her brother, but there was something boiling behind her glare. She watched Charley standing at the center of the room, she was going through the process of being amazed by everything around her, like a child discovering things for the first time. She hated that she allowed things between her brother and the youth to go this far, knowing her brother now was more focused on keeping his prize more than revenge on Charlie. She knew she had to do something to stop the spell her brother was under, rid their lives from the likes of anything that could weaken her brother's senses. She already knew that Brittany, Evil, and Amy had been destroyed by the couple and she didn't want her brother's lusting to cause she and his destruction so prematurely.

She uncrossed her arms and began to step toward Charley. She saw the youth stop her curious mannerisms to look at her. Regine's eyes boiled to their bitter amber color as the fangs behind her full lips began to grow. She watched the youth begin to step back, her lips curved to a evil grin. It was time for her brother's suffering to end, to stop tormenting himself over something that should never have been. Her nails lengthened to sharp points. Her eyes stared at Charley seeing the fear in the youth's vampire face.

Dandridge slowly backed from the holiness being flowed from the cross Alex held, his eyes were fixated on the silver relic in the woman's grasp. Alex took another step forward causing Dandridge to cover his eyes to block them from the ora the cross radiated. Then, from no where came the screams of Charley. The parents and Dandridge quickly became alert. Dandridge pulled himself from the power of the cross, uncovering his eyes which now were their beastly red. He twisted his head toward the room he had left his young bride, with his equally evil sister. He bolted toward the door.

Charlie quickly went to follow but Alex grabbed him before he could pass her. "Wait!" She warned him. "We don't know what is happening. Something isn't right."

Charlie looked at Alex in confusion, "Damn right something isn't right! Our daughter just screamed!"

Alex tugged Charlie closer to her, "We both know that she is a vampire now, but something else is going on in that room."

Charlie pulled his arm from his wife and looked to the open doorway of the room the scream came from. He feared the worst, but he had to go by his wife's intuitions.

Dandridge thrust the doors open and stormed into the room. As he moved further into the room he was halted by Charley crashing brutally against the wall close to him. His face shriveled with shock seeing his bride fall to the floor, her beautiful face distorted with fear. He saw her eyes look to him then she quickly moved to go to him. He immediately opened his arms for her but, from no where, Regine stepped, grabbing Charley by the back of her neck. His eyes widened with shock seeing his sister's furious face as she yanked Charley back causing the young vampire to collapse to her knees.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Dandridge yelled, confused about what was taking place, "Let her go at once!"

Regine looked at her brother while her claws dug into Charley's neck causing her to beg Dandridge to help her. "I'm sorry, dear brother, but you know as well as I do, what trouble a pretty face can cause. Especially for you." Regine grinned feeling her claws penetrating Charley's flesh. "I've done it before and I shall do it again!"

Suddenly everything began to crumble on top of Dandridge, every memory of every woman he had taken to replace the original. Every woman had been fated death before he was able to bestow to them the immortal gift. Every woman, one by one, vanished into mortal death, leaving the hole in his heart to grow larger. Every face resembling the original, destroyed and taken from him. Now, his eyes looked upon the true culprit who had saw to each woman's demise, his own kin, his own blood, his own sister.

Dandridge felt the reality of truth begin to heat his immortal fury to a boil. His eyes discolored to their bloody redness. His mouth snarled to reveal the lengthening fangs. His fist clenched causing the sharp nails to puncture the palms. "I will tell you one more time, Regine. Let her go. NOW!" He demanded with his low, infuriated tone. Staring more intensely at his deviant sister, his face began to develop his true monster traits, distorting evilly between demon and man. "NOW, REGINE!" He demanded once again.

"Why should I?" Regine snapped lifting the girl upward and off the floor. "Why should I allow my brother to destroy himself over the likes of lust and desire! Lusting and desiring death and blood of mortals' are normal for our nature! Not lusting and desiring the companionship of love! It disgusts me how you weaken yourself!"

"NOW, REGINE!" Dandridge yelled again, his voice practically growling.

"You call yourself an immortal?" She hissed, "YOU ARE TOO WEAK!"

Suddenly, Dandridge grabbed his sister by the throat causing the sibling to release Charley. Regine immediately began to fight back, grabbing her brother's neck in return, and with the other clawed hand slapping him across the face leaving bloody claw marks along the top of his cheekbone and across the very edge of his eye. They began to snarl and hiss at one another as they began an immortal battle, the battle beyond any other.

Charlie and Alex heard the yelling, but now heard the sounds that were greater then the howls and growls of a wolf fight. From the room flew the body of Regine, she being tossed out of the room, crashing through the banister and to the first floor. The couple backed up with overwhelming shock, seeing a battle that they had never thought would happen. It was not they who were battling vampires, it was the vampires battling themselves.

They spied over the banister to see Regine struggle to her feet. From the room flew the hideous form of a bat, gigantic with massive wings. The bat screeched loudly as it flew high close to the ceiling. From below another bat flew through the air, the couple knew these batty creatures were the enraged siblings, Dandridge and Regine. Their eyes looked up to the ceiling and saw the bat form of Regine, just as hideous as the bat Dandridge, fly directly into a flight battle. They watched as the two enormous bats battled using their clawed hands to try to gouge the other, their bat like feet decorated with claws scratched the flesh of the other's. Their high pitched squeals and low toned hissed were loud enough to make Charlie and Alex to wrench from the monstrous sounds.

High above the monstrous bat creatures fought. Their wings spread wide as their taloned feet desperately made attempts to gouge one another. Their high pitched, monster squeals and hisses echoed through the house as their battle continued. Dandridge, in bat form, began to overcome his sister, she flipping onto her back in flight. He gripped his talons onto her winged arms, then took the opportunity to drive his protruding fangs into the side of her straining neck. Regine painfully squealed feeling her brother's merciless bite. His talons released her winged arms, they falling limp. With her neck still in his fangs' vice, he whipped the monstrous bat form of Regine toward the banister.

Charlie and Alex's attention shifted from the in flight battle and moved for the room where they knew Charley was hiding. Just as they neared the doors one of the beastly bats flew passed them and struck the wall, Charlie and Alex stumbled back then against the banister. They looked down at the bat-ly creature as it thumped to the floor unconscious. Who the bat was, they did not know and didn't care, all they knew was they had to get to Charley even if she was now a vampire. They hurried toward the open doorway, running inside to find it empty. They moved further into the room trying to figure what happened to Charley, knowing they hadn't seen her leave the room.

Dandridge, with his bat red eyes, stared at his sister who now was slowly transforming back into her human form. Her wounds seemed extensive, her throat baring a huge, bloody wound along with her arms bleeding from puncture wounds he had inflicted. His sibling's blood dripped from the hideous fangs along with infuriated created drool. His red eyes, one partially damaged by the wound his sister had inflicted, shifted to the room Charlie and Alex had vanished into. Flapping his massive wings furiously he flew toward the open doorway.

Charlie and Alex moved about the room, ignoring the fact that the other bat was still around somewhere. Then the sound of rushing wings caused both Charlie and Alex to spin around. The bat creature flew into the room, it's eyes beaming red and multitude of fangs bared. Charlie quickly shoved Alex out of the bat's way, as it was heading directly at her. Suddenly the bat attacked Charlie, he falling back to the floor with the monster atop him, trying to embed it's grotesque fangs into his flesh.

Alex gained her foot from Charlie's attempt to rescue her from the bat's attack. She turned and immediately went to rescue her husband but the voice of her daughter's caused her to halt, the soft voice calling her mommy. She spun around, her attention being drawn by the innocent voice of her daughter's, but she couldn't see her anywhere. She called her daughter's name and heard the innocent voice again responding to her call. Her eyes frowned believing that she heard the voice from above. Slowly she raised her head, her eyes leading the way to look up at the ceiling. Her eyes widened seeing her daughter sprawled against the ceiling with ease. She was frozen seeing her daughter's bitterly violet eyes looking down at her.

"Hello, Mommy." Charley spoke flashing a innocent smile tainted by the white of her fangs.

"Oh, God." Alex mumbled not believing what she was seeing, "Charlene."

As if the ceiling were the floor, Charley climbed to her feet, upside down with her lengthy hair hanging down. Her sharp nailed hands holding the dress from flipping over her, her shapely legs revealed. She looked at her mother, face to face, as she stood on the ceiling with her new immortal abilities. She grinned seeing her mother's face filled with disbelief, then her expression shifted to a evil solemnness. From no where her mother whipped out the silver cross causing Charley to suddenly cower above, against the ceiling, covering her face by cradling her arms around her head. She began to whimper with a childish manner, sounding like the little girl Alex always had seen her as. She heard the voice of her father's call out to her mother through the mixtures of his screams and the bat's snarls. She glanced down seeing her mother turn her attention to the battle rolling around on the floor.

Alex dropped her arm and turned around seeing her husband struggling to hold back the powerful beast which was beginning to slowly transform back into the human figure of Jerry Dandridge. She began to move but she was abruptly crashed to the floor from Charley leaping from the ceiling and attacking her. She felt her daughter's immortal strength as she desperately struggled to reach the silver crucifix she had dropped once she had fallen to the floor. She felt Charley mercilessly grab the back of her hair, yanking her head back as she reached for the cross.

Charlie watched as Dandridge appeared before him instead of the winged beast. Dandridge had the evidence of his sibling battle; his face bled with claw marks across one side of his face and over the edge of his left eye, the black, silken shirt torn open revealing the massive, blood oozing wound diagonally across his chest. His throat was gripped by the master vampire's long fingers, their sharp nails scraping his skin. He retched as Dandridge yanked him to his feet, wrapping his hands around the attacker's wrist in desperation to free himself from the tightening vice around his throat.

From behind the two battles taking place in the room, Regine stumbled through the doorway, she too baring the evidence of battle; the side of her throat torn open and spilling her immortal blood, both sleeves of her blood red gown shredded by the dangerous clawing of her brother's with bloody wounds. She snarled seeing her brother's back turned to her, he holding Charles Brewster off the floor preparing to make the final step of the revenge plot. But her eyes shifted seeing the young daughter of Charles, the youthful vampire attacking her mother mercilessly. Her mouth snarled as she moved further into the room. She did not want to finish the battle with her brother, but her own plot to destroy queen pawn named Charlene Brewster.

Dandridge held Charlie high, gritting his fangs as his blood colored eyes glared up at the enemy. "Now it's time for me to finish what you started so many years ago, Charlie!" Dandridge growled, slamming Charlie against the wall, but something caught his attention, an image in Charlie's eyes, a reflection within the man's terrified and wide eyes. He could see his sister moving behind toward his bride. Quickly he tossed Charlie to the right, the man slammed against the wall and fell to the floor. Dandridge turned his head to find his precious bride ripped from the attack on her mother by the brutal force of Regine. "NO!" He yelled to his sister.

Regine held tight to the back of Charley's hair, the young vampire looking to her master for help. Regine grinned evilly seeing the distress on her brother's face, pleased that he now will be witness to the finale of the her scheme, planned while his back was turned and mind distracted. She was unfazed by the youth's struggling from her grip, her brother's bride reaching behind trying to force her hand from the grip of her hair. Regine laughed seeing Charley struggle, then, as it had started, the laughter ceased. She began to lift the girl off the floor.

Dandridge snarled with a trickle of his sister's blood moving from the corner of his mouth. He reached out and grabbed the arm of his bride and began an attempt to free her from his sister's wrath. He yanked hard, Regine's grip was broken at the expense of a hand full of Charley's hair was in her hand, but his sister quickly grabbed Charley's free arm. "RELEASE HER, NOW!" Dandridge ordered his sister but the deviant woman refused. He heard the pitiful pleads from Charley as both their grips were cutting through the sleeves of the delicate gown she wore and into the immortal flesh of her upper arms. He reached out and grabbed the wrist attached to his sister's hand which held tightly to Charley. He began to tighten the vice feeling his sister's bones beginning to crush. He could see his sister's face distort by the pain he was causing.

Alex crawled over to her husband who was barely conscious. She quickly turned him over and began to attempt to awaken him from the daze caused from he striking the wall. "Come on, Charlie." She whispered not trying to alarm the sibling who were again beginning to battle over her daughter, "We have to stop them before they tear our daughter in two!"

Suddenly a sound began to rip through the house, causing every person and creature to stop what they were doing. Dandridge and Regine made a complete dead halt, they eyes perking with alarm hearing the loud chimes of the downstair's clocks which alerted the immortals of dawn's approach. The chimes ceased with a final sound which indicated that all immortals should retreat for shelter before the sun pours over the outside and through the windows. But Dandridge grinned as his eyes looked to his sister who had fear written entirely over her face.

Dandridge pulled Charley from Regine's fear weakened grip, moving his bride behind him. "You have always stated, dear sister, that I have weakened." He spoke in a low tone toward his sister who began to have panic mingling with the fearful expression of her face, "Let me prove you wrong."

Regine looked at her brother for pity seeing the evil determination cursing his face, he beginning to step toward her and she stepping back. She could see the fury through every inch of his face. "Please, I am your sister, your blood, and kin!" She began to beg continuing to back up from his approaching her, "Have mercy on me, brother!"

Dandridge began to produce his low, evil laugh, mocking his sister's pleas. "Have the same mercy you had shown all of them!" He yelled raising his arms to indicate the many portraits decorating the surrounding walls.

Regine scanned the walls seeing the faces of the women she had placed no mercy upon, each portrait demonstrating a weaker resemblance of the original woman that had started all her scheming against her brother. She looked back to the infuriated face of her brother's. "I am your sister! They were mortals! You have to understand, brother, I had done it all for you!" She whined her face seeming so pathetic.

"Not for me, for yourself!" Dandridge yelled, "But I am going to do this for myself and for all of them!"

Dandridge leapt forward, his hand grabbing tightly to his sister's throat. He lifted his shocked sister off the floor then turned, moving toward the window. The pity begging pleads of Regine fell on his deafened ears as she knew what he was going to do. He pressed her against the window, the glass slowly beginning to crack from the pressure of she being pressed hard against it. In a moment the glass shattered and Dandridge forced his sister out the window, she screaming as she hung high above the ground. He watched her eyes look around in panic as the sky began to blossom with shades of pink and orange.

Alex managed to get Charlie to his feet, their eyes looking to the scene of Dandridge seeing to his sister's death by daylight. They were shocked by the display of Dandridge's anger, seeing how desperate he was to keep their daughter by sacrificing his own sister's life. They saw their daughter slowly stepping toward Dandridge, she obviously amazed by the display of evil power he bared. They knew if they attempted to touch their child that they would be attacked, instead they stood silently to watch the death of one of their reoccurring nightmares. Regine.

Regine began to scream as the heat of the sun moved closer to her. Her body had already began to smoke from the presence of sun's approach. Her legs began to kick violently and arms flayed in desperation to free herself from the death sentence her brother had placed. She looked to the determined and angered face of her brother's, his lower arm and hand was also smoking but his expression did not change. She felt her skin begin to blister as the rays shown through the trees and attacked her body. Her face blistered and boiled as the flesh began to burn off. Her hand rose to attempt a block of the sun but nothing was going to stop what had begun. Suddenly she was released as Dandridge couldn't tolerate the burning of his own flesh.

Something strange and different began to happen. It began to not be the usual vampire's death, it was as if the sun was driving something from within Regine. As her flesh continued to blister and smoke, flames beginning to torch the dress she wore, it was as if something was trying to break itself through the burning capsule it hid within.

Dandridge brought his arm against his chest feeling the horrible pain brought on by the burns coating his flesh. His eyes watched the odd display taking place, in all his eternal existence he had never seen such a thing. He watched closely as the chest of his sister began to be struck from inside. He began to realize what was happening, the evil soul of his sibling was trying to escape the burning vessel it resided within. His eyes widened as the soul of Regine flew like a transparent ghostly creature from the burning body. The body, capsule for the soul, fell to the ground as a burning mass of flesh.

The hideous, immortal soul of Regine Dandridge bolted forward but found itself caught within the pureness of the sun's heated rays. Before the eyes of Dandridge his sister's soul, twisted into a vampire's bat form, speeding itself high above the house, but to find itself surrounded by the burning heat of the sun, sun's purity engulfing the hell bound soul. Within moments the eternally damned soul of Regine imploded into oblivion.

Stepping back from the window, Dandridge turned and faced his sweet bride. His eyes stared at her beautiful, immortally enchanting face. He had never realized just how much she befitted the image of the original creature from his past. Not one of the women within each of the wall's portraits seemed to bare as much resemblance as the young Charley. There was something inside him that began to trail back to the long ago years when he had his heart whole, filled with the hopes and dreams that seemed to have been etched in every feature of that woman's face.

He reached his undamaged hand and touched the side of Charley's face, not as innocent nor pure as she was in mortal form. Had he made a mistake? He questioned himself as he stared at her face as she accepted his affections. Would he had done the same if the original if she had lived? He began to question himself further. Looking at her face he saw a glint of innocence and purity which managed to survive the immortal embrace he placed on her. He stepped up to Charley, looking down into her eyes seeing the violet color fade into the blue that matched that of his original longing. He knew that, centuries ago, the real woman had loved him and that Charley's love was only a spell because of his immortal kingliness planted within her mind.

Deep within the immortal death ridden heart of Dandridge, a spark of humanity began to lighten his senses. Perhaps it was the mortal blood of the original inhabitant of the body he had taken over or, perhaps, it was the humanity he had lost the day he was deemed immortal prince, the humanity that had laid dormant all his existence. Whatever was causing the humanity, it was changing everything he stood for; evil, death, and suffering.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Charley's forehead. His eyes closed as he felt the tears building behind the closed lids. His eyes opened and the red had been drowned by the eyes' true shade, brown. He stepped back then walked around Charley, who turned to follow his movement. He moved across the room and paused before Charles and Alexandra Brewster.

Charlie stared at Dandridge, it was the first time he had ever seen an existence of humanity within the monster's eyes. He had no feeling to fight back against the monster, seeing that it was defeated by something that he had thought could never survive within it. He watched Dandridge nod his head in a gentlemanly manner, a signal of surrender. In amazement, he watched Dandridge turn and move toward the doorway. Was it an end of everything, the multitude of chained events that seemed to revive themselves in his life? Had Dandridge finally given up the determination of revenge? Was the war finally over for everyone?

Has everything come to it's final end?

Dandridge moved through the doorway, ignoring the sun made shadows throughout his home. He moved to the top of the stairs, standing before the massive, circular, stained glass window. He turned his head seeing Charley step from the room looking at him with confusion. His eyes blinked and crystal clear tears rolled down his battle scarred face. He watched mother and father of his chosen bride step from the room behind their daughter. For a final moment his eyes looked to the face which haunted his existence for centuries, seeing the confusion in her beautiful eyes. His eyes blinked as a two more tears rolled from his eyes.

He turned his eyes from Charley's face and looked forward. His eyes closed with the final trickle of humanity's tears. His arms raised with palms facing up. Once he put his head back, by the power within his mind, every window throughout the home imploded, even the stained glass window behind him. A ray of sunlight flowed through the shattered window and passed directly through his mid-section, striking him as if it were a solid object. His head straightened and eyes snapped open feeling the sun's burning penetration. His eyes looked down to where the sun poured from him. He felt he excruciating pain trembling his entire body.

Charlie and Alex stared at the scene playing before them, shocked of what Dandridge had just done to himself, but both their attention drew to their daughter. Their young daughter began to move forward, her mouth gaped in shock to what her master was doing to himself. Both Charlie and Alex bolted forward and brought their daughter to the floor. They struggled as they held Charley to the floor, her arms reaching out to her master.

Dandridge heard the calls of Charley, he turned his head as the sunlight began to move over the entirety of his body. As sun moved over his chest and slowly up his neck toward his face, he reached his hand out to the Charley, her parents holding her down. His lips trembled as the sun began to move over the side of his face, suddenly he screamed in pain. As his the entirety of his body was being consumed by the sun's rays, his feet began to raise off the floor. Slowly his body moved high above the floor and Dandridge began to feel the vampire inside him beginning to try to escape the immortal suicide. He screamed loudly as he felt the evil soul beginning to force itself out of the body of Constantine.

Charlie looked up to see what Dandridge had witnessed of Regine. He saw the transparent soul of Jerry Dandridge emerging from the blistering body of Constantine Winters. In a sudden jolt the bat like soul burst from the body it was kept. The body fell to the floor, the burning and blistering ceasing. The transparent wings of the vampire bat flapped wildly but was immediately struck by the sun causing it to scream in a hideously in pain as the soul was becoming destroyed. Suddenly, the sun pouring and capturing the soul, it began to burn then a sudden implosion. Dandridge was thrust into oblivion leaving behind the burnt corpse of Constantine Winters lying on the floor.

Dandridge was gone, destroyed. Charlie sat up staring at the place the vampire had stood, he was still shocked by the creature's willingness to commit immortal suicide. Then his attention shifted to his wife and daughter. He stood up just as Alex had, they grabbed the arms of their daughter's and slowly helped her stand. He quickly looked onto his daughter's face seeing no sign of immortality, everything that she was had died along with Dandridge. He smiled as tears swelled in his eyes then embraced his confused child, Alex quickly joining the embrace. Their family was once again safe. Perhaps safe for the rest of their mortal lives.

Young Charlene stood between her parents as they embraced her. She rested her chin on her father's shoulder, her tired eyes looked to the floor before the giant shattered window. Slowly her eyes widened seeing the wide eyed and partially burnt face of Constantine Winters, his steaming body lying on the floor. She couldn't remember what happened. Had her parents killed Constantine? How is it that his body was burnt so badly but the rest of the house was not in flames? Her mind raced with thousands of questions concerning the death of Constantine.

**Alternate ending one: Good Guy's Happy Ending**

Charles Brewster stood at the back of his car, tossing Alex's, Charley's, and his suitcases into the trunk. He slammed the trunk down and looked over at the house next door. He watched as men were removing everything from the house, all the contents being loaded onto the back of a large eighteen wheeler, going to be sold at auction. Charlie moved around the car and onto the sidewalk. He walked slowly to the front yard of the house. He watched a mover carry a large, opened crate toward the back of the truck then drop it to the pavement.

As always, Charlie was blessed with curiosity. He stepped to the crate seeing it only baring one object inside. He crossed his arms over his chest trying to decide if he should succumb to his curious ways. Then he decided it wouldn't hurt to take a peak at what resided within the crate, since all his demons were dead. He bent down and began to push down the protective stuffing of the crate.

"Dad, what you doing?" Questioned the voice of Charlene Brewster from behind her father.

Charlie jumped from the sudden presence of his daughter, then quickly turned around without getting a glimpse of what was in the crate. "Nothing." Charlie huffed, still effected by his quick fright.

"Oh, well, Mom's ready to leave." Charley explained.

"Alright," Charlie put his arm around his daughter and began to walk with her to the car, "Lets go home."Charlie and his family jumped into the car and left the suburban neighbor, leaving behind the final nightmare they all shared together, yet, young Charley not remembering the events of a few nights ago.

A mover stepped to the crate Charlie was investigated, he frowned since he had noticed the guy nosing around. He looked down at what the man was nosing about. He bent down and pulled down the protective stuffing. His eyes peered down at a portrait. The woman in the painting looked just like the young woman he had just seen. He thought to himself.

The painting held a image of a woman with shoulder length red hair twisted in curls and resting on one shoulder; her eyes were a piercing blue with a smile across them; she wore a deep blue gown trimmed with white lace. The painting captured a enchantment of innocence; soft lips curve slightly in a smile, eyes revealing purity and virtue. The image was identical to that of Charlene Brewster. The mover looked at the top of the painting's frame, a gold plate with a name embedded into it. He squinted, reading the name.

"Eleanore." The man whispered, shrugged his shoulders, then stood straight. The mover picked up the crate then handed it to a man standing within the trailer of the truck. The other mover moved and set the crate atop another. One by one the contents of the boarded house was emptied and brought into the truck trailer. Once all the contents were removed and packed away, the movers pulled down the trailer door, then latched it shut. On the back of the truck, on the back of the door was written, Peterson and Gale Auction House.

**Alternate ending two: The Bad Guy's Happy Ending**

The night may have been over, but the nightmare was still alive enough to continue mayhem in the Brewster family. After the horrendous events; the destruction of Edward Thompson, Amy Peterson, Regine Dandridge, and the suicidal destruction of Jerry Dandridge; Charles Brewster thought he and his family were finally rid of the everything that would cause harm to he and his family.

Once they had emerged from the home, the fortress of nightmares, they found the house surrounded by numbers of police vehicles and officers with their guns drawn. Immediately all three were taken in police custody, only Alex and Charlie were placed in handcuffs and stated they were being arrested for the murders of Constantine, his body lying at the top of the stairs, and Constance Winters, whose body laid in a steaming mess of flesh on the ground beside the Victorian house. Also they were accused of the murder of Amy Peterson, whose body was still impaled by the picket fence between the Brewster home and the Winters' residence.

The young daughter, Charlene, was not placed in handcuffs but placed in the back of police vehicle, separate from the one holding her parents. She was confused, most of the memories of the evening a blackish blur. She was sobbing seeing her dear parents trying to yell their explanation to the arresting officers, yelling ideals that the victims were no other than vampires. She looked out the back seat window seeing the panic on her parents' faces, she didn't really know what happened, but in ways what they were rambling seemed to have some time of baring on her. She watched as the police car holding her parents pull from the "murder" scene. Then the car she sat began to follow the other, many officers remaining behind checking the scene.

Once Charley was brought to the police station, she was escorted inside, her parents already having been brought inside. She was brought to a separate interview room, she could hear her father yelling in his assigned room. She was told to take a seat at a table which was obviously set before a one way mirror, she knowing that someone was to watch from the other side. For a while she sat alone in the room, only hearing the muffled yells of her father.

Her eyes raised to look at her reflection in the mirror, seeing her tear streaked face. What she then noticed was the dress she was wearing. She could remember something about the dress, waking up at some moment during last evening finding herself wearing the lovely gown. Her mind began to race, trying to figure what had actually happened. Was her father's determined explanation about vampires real? She questioned herself.

The door to the interview room came open with a young officer, probably a detective, stepping in. The detective, dressed in a grayish suit and a sincere smile on his handsome face, moved to the opposite side of her across the table. He seated himself trying to present himself as a trusting individual. "Hello, Ms. Brewster, I'm Detective Roswell." The detective explained as he outstretched his hand to her, with a shaky hand Charley shook his briefly.

"What's gonna happen to my parents?" Charley questioned trying to avoid eye contact with Detective Roswell.

"Well, we aren't sure at the moment." Roswell briefly explained, "But I know I must ask you what had happened last night. Can you tell me?"

Charley's body began to tremble, her mind confused about everything. "I'm not sure." She confessed with a shaky tone, "Everything is a big blur, almost like some dream."

"I understand. Just take your time." Roswell sipped on the coffee he had brought in, then slid an extra cup before Charley, "Thought maybe you could need something to warm you up."

Charley wrapped her chilled fingers around the Styrofoam cup, feeling the heat of the coffee radiating from the light material. "Thank you." She lowered her head trying to push her mind to remember anything that wasn't distorted.

"Let me start." Roswell stated leaned over the edge of the table, "Do you know Constantine Winters and his twin sister Constance?"

"Um, yes, sir." Charley confessed, her mind flashing back to her first meeting with the incredibly handsome Constantine, the night of her grandmother's funeral. Then she began to remember the evening at the apartment building, the dance that was just a dream. "I had seen him next door to my grandmother's, just briefly, but I met him personally that same night."

"Okay good." Roswell smiled, "Now, had your father ever mentioned anything about Mr. Winters?"

"No, I never heard the man's name ever mentioned. I was the only one who had met him. Oh, my cousin Brittany too, she was with me." She smiled slightly remembering her fun cousin, curious to where her cousin had gone, if she was home at her parents or at her grandparents.

"Brittany Williams?" Roswell questioned.

"Yes, that's her." Charley glanced down at her reflection within the black surface of the coffee within the Styrofoam cup, then looked back up at Roswell, "She was more infatuated with Evil than Constantine."

"Evil?" Roswell questioned.

"Yes, he's the roommate of Constantine and his sister." Charley frowned, "Hadn't you found him yet?"

"No. We had no recollection of anyone else living with the Winters." Roswell frowned also.

Charley's mind trailed from the questioning, "Can I see my mom and dad?"

"Not at the moment, Ms. Brewster." Roswell tried to get back to his questioning, "What was your relationship with Mr. Winters?"

"I'm not sure." She looked at the detective with a confused expression, not sure what Constantine meant to her.

"You're not sure?" Roswell knitted his brows together.

"I met him twice, once at a night club and at the apartment building in town. He seemed like a nice guy. Invited Brit and I to his party." Charley's mind began to flash back to the erotic dance she had believed was just a fantasy but was dramatically real, "I danced with him." Her eyes began to vacant as they were caught up in the images of the seductive manner Constantine had danced with her.

"So, you were friends, perhaps close friends with Mr. Winters?" Roswell tried to break her mind from what thoughts she was remembering.

Charley shook her head then blinked, "Yes, friends."

"What were you doing at Mr. Winters last night?"

Charley's mind raced back in time remembering when she found herself alone in a bedroom with Constantine. She could remember seeing him walking towards her as she sat on the floor looking up at him, his silk shirt unbuttoned and the dull shine of the leather pants he wore. Then her thoughts flashed to the tenderness of the kiss he placed on her lips. She brought her fingertips against her lips, remembering how the kiss felt.

"Ms. Brewster?" Roswell frowned seeing her eyes grown distant again.

Charley shook herself from the daze. "We kissed last night." She confessed.

"Kissed? Were you romantically involved with Mr. Winters?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Was she? She questioned. "Maybe." She mumbled.

"Excuse me I didn't hear you?"

"Um, yes." Charley spoke louder, changing her first answer. "He was very gentle, I don't remember him being violent at all. Yet, I don't remember what happened to him or what happened between he and my parents. Honestly, Detective, I remember Constantine as being a gentleman towards me. I don't know how my dad knew him or if they really had. But, I don't believe that my dad killed him, not even my mother."

Roswell folded his hands on the table top, "I am sorry that you can't remember anything that had happened, but I am sad to inform you that there was one witness. That is how we knew what happened and why the police were outside waiting for your father and mother." He rose to his feet, "Well, we honestly have no reason to hold you, Ms. Brewster, for I believe, as will my colleagues, that you were a victim just as much as Mr. And Ms. Winters."

"Can I see my parents?" Charley questioned not liking what was being explained.

"I'm sorry, but both your parents are in lock down. They both are revealing violent tenancies and have confessed that they saw to the deaths of all three victims. But they also are rambling about the victims being vampires. I'm afraid that they will be sent to the local mental facility for observation. You can't see your parents until we know for certain if they are incapable of harming anyone." Roswell stepped to the door, "We will need you to sign a few papers then an officer with bring you back to your grandmother's. Good day, Ms. Brewster."

Charley watched the man leave, she began to sob feeling completely alone now that both her parents were locked up. She had no other family beside Aunt Abby and Uncle Bob, but they had been gone as of late. She wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed, tears rolling down her face and falling onto her collarbone. Her swelling eyes looked again at her reflection but she found that she was not the only one within the mirror. Her body began to tremble seeing a man within the mirror that bared a dramatic resemblance to Constantine Winters.

Roswell stepped into the small room at the other side of the one way mirror, two other detectives stood staring at young Charley who now was displaying something like shock. "I don't think she even knows what happened. Perhaps she's in some type of shock from the whole thing." He turned to see what the other two detectives were looking at, he frowned.

Charley watched the man behind her raise his index finger to his lips for her to be silent. She tried to force her shocked and frightened expression to fade, knowing others were watching her. She watched, in the mirror, as the older image of Constantine moved behind her then leaned down so his head was beside her's. She desperately tried to calm her trembling as she stared into the face of a man who was both unfamiliar and familiar.

"Help me come back to you, Charley." The man in the mirror whispered.

Charley's eyes widened hearing the voice, also both unfamiliar and familiar, whisper in her ear. She could feel her teeth chattering and lips quivering, she knew she couldn't speak or the men on the other side of the mirror would think her crazy. She turned her eyes to look beside her, seeing that there was no man beside her, then her eyes quickly looked back into the mirror seeing the man's face with a soft curve across his full lips.

Roswell stepped closer to the mirror seeing the strange behavior of Ms. Brewster's. "What the hell is going on?"

The man in the mirror closed his eyes and seemed to inhale a scent that was only evident to him. "It's still inside you, Charley." The man whispered then sighed opening his eyes revealing that the brown was swallowed by a bitter red color, "You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Please help me come back to you, Charley."

Charley eyes widened as she watched the man in the mirror raise his distorted hand; lengthy fingers with semi long nails; his fingers moving to touch the side of her face. She quickly stood up from the chair and hurried to the mirror. "Can I go now?" She asked the men on the other side of the mirror, her voice cracking with nervousness. "Please can I go back to my grandmother's?" She turned around seeing no sign of the man in the room, she glanced to the mirror seeing he was not there either.

The door to the interview room came open and Roswell stepped in, leaving the door open. "Come with me, Ms. Brewster, I'll take you to sign the papers, then we will get you back home."

The police car drove away leaving young Charley standing before her grandmother's house. She stared at the house trying to figure if she really wanted to go back inside. She stood, still dressed in the antique dress, her body trembling from everything that had happened and what was going to happen. She rubbed her hands over her arms feeling chilled and greatly confused. Had her exhaustion caused her to hallucinate the man in the mirror? Was she going crazy? Was everything about her parents causing her to lose her mind? She didn't know non of the answers. All she knew was that she felt more alone than she had ever in her life.

She scanned both houses, her grandmother's and Constantine Winters'. Both homes were cluttered with police tape, the yellow ribbon like tape flapping in the gentle breeze as it was stretched across both homes' front porches, even the picket fencing between the homes. She didn't want to be alone but at that moment there were no choices to change that fact.

Charley began forward and began up the front porch of the grandmother's house, pulling down the police tape as she made her way to the front door. Her trembling hand pressed against the door, it was noticeably splintered for it was broken in previously, the door creaked open and she stepped inside. Her eyes scanned the vacant corridor, not a single sound was heard, no sign of life besides herself. She could feel the trickling of tears rolling down her cheeks. What was she going to do without her parents? Were they ever going to be released? Was she to be alone for the rest of her life or until her parents are noticed as sane? All those questions and no answers.

The dim light of dusk poured through the shattered windows, dust particles visible as they danced within the light. A mixture of orange and pink tinted the usual darkened depths of the basement, then a white beam twisted about over the contents. The brightness of a flashlight cast out it's artificial light as someone stepped down from the final step of the basements stairs. The sound of shoed footsteps moved through the air as the sun's final lights were swallowed by darkness, only the light from the flashlight brightened the basement.

The footstep sounds moved further into the depths of the basement as the person moved through the maze of wine racks, floor to ceiling shelving, and the many crates scattered about the floor. Toward the back of the basement the person moved, the flashlight guiding the way. The white light fell on a cherry wooden coffin molded into a very unique design, carved by someone's special request. Two, large blue eyes stared down at the coffin seeing it's rich red tone and the reflection the light cast over it's smooth, glossed surface.

The person standing before the coffin was young Charley, her face solemn as she stared at the symbol of death and permanent rest. Something inside had drawn her to the basement of the Winters' home, to move into the basement that had the resemblance of a antique museum, filled to the brim with ancient objects. She knew that it was the man from the mirror that had also caused her to dare to step foot within the house and basement. Something in that mysterious man's words caused a desire for her to search through the basement for something, she didn't really know what.

Her eyes shifted, along with the flashlight, it scanned over the coffin then toward a dark corner. She moved toward the corner, the feeling that what she was seeking was hidden there among the many antique object. She paused, standing, looking down at a large trunk, the light shining over it's dusted surface. She knelt down, setting the flashlight on the floor, it's light shining only on the very bottom of the old trunk. Her hands, no longer trembling, grabbed the top of the trunk, it not being locked, she lifted it open. Once the lid propped against the wall she lifted the flashlight from the floor, then shined inside the trunk.

Her eyes looked at the trunk's contents, seeing a stack of medium frames which held painted portraits to black and white photographs. She began to lift the frames one by one, looking at each face captured, either in paint or photograph. The first framed portrait was of the man identical to the one she had seen in the mirror, a painting capturing his unique features; dark complection, intense and large brown eyes, wavy black hair pinned in a ponytail, full lips which displayed a cunning smile. Setting aside the portrait she lifted another painting, it too had an image of the dark stranger from the mirror but he standing with a woman, sharing the same features as himself, seated on a chair before him. The woman in the portrait bared an older resemblance to Constantine's sister Constance; thick, dark brown hair pinned up with ribbon like curls laying against the side of her face and across the right shoulder, her eyes were the same light brown, large and almond shaped as the man's, she too had the darker complection.

Charley continued, setting each portrait she looked at aside atop the previous. Finally she reached many portraits of women who had the signature red hair and blue eyes. As she moved through the framed portraits, firstly with photographs then slowly tot he painting images, she noticed how the every woman bared similar features but as she moved down to older portraits she saw how their images grew closer and closer to her own likeness. Then, reaching the very bottom of the trunk, a portrait, taking up the entire width and length of the bottom, she began to feel nervous.

The portrait was wrapped in a black satin so she grabbed both the portrait and covering. She removed it from the trunk, resting it on her thighs. Her eyes stared at the black covering, it being tattered and torn. Slowly she brought her hand to the top of the framed portrait, her chilled fingers gripped the black satin then slid it from the portrait slowly. As the black fabric slid from the image hidden behind it, Charley's eyes widened as they were forced to see an identical image of she. Her wide, blue eyes stared at the face looking back at her from the canvas, a face that seemed to have been captured directly from her own.

The black fabric dropped to the floor as both Charley's hands held onto the sides of the portrait. Her breathing began to intensify as her eyes rapidly scanned over the image she stared at. The red hair was the same. The blue eyes were the same. Even the shape of the face was identical to her own. The mouth had the same, slight fullness and coloration. Everything she was looking at was the exact same as her features and facial expression. How could it be? She thought to herself with her mouth now gaped in shock.

"It shocked the piss out of me too." Spoke a voice from no where.

Charley dropped the painting, snatching the flashlight and quickly stood up. She spun around, flashing the light everything around her. She saw no one, not a single person who could have spoken what was just said. Her eyes strained to find any shadow resembling a person even a hint that someone had been there with her.

"I'm right here!" Called the voice then a sound of something shuffled followed.

Charley spun to where the sound came from and her flashlight shine directly in the face of Evil's. She stumbled back against wall between the trunk and coffin. She saw him grin wide as he squinted from the light shining in his eyes. She stood trembling, frozen from some kind of shock and fear. She watched him stepped toward her, she quickly shined the light back into his eyes.

Evil covered his eyes, the light hurting his eyes, "Fuck!" He cussed, "I ain't gonna do shit to you, Brewster!" He bellowed.

"What do you want?" Charley demanded. Suddenly the basement light was turned on, Charley looked to see that Evil and pulled the dangling chain for the overhead light. She lowered the flashlight noticing how he didn't continue stepping forward just adjusted his leather jacket. She looked to the shirt beneath the jacket, seeing a massive blood stained hole in the Type O Negative shirt.

Evil giggled slightly seeing that Charley noticed the evidence of what her father had done to him. "I'm okay, it healed some while I was in that body bag at the city morgue. Should of seen the look on the mortician's face when I sat up!" He laughed loudly from the memory, "He died with same 'I shit my pants' look!"

"You were the one who called the police." Charley mumbled.

Evil lifted his arm, then leaned against the wall with his palm flat against the stone surface. "Yeah, I did it." Evil smirked, "Hey, I do have some kind of devotion to the guy who made me, you know."

"Who made you?" Charley questioned confusingly.

Evil frowned hearing her question, "You don't remember? Huh, thought for sure you would of remembered everything just like Amy had." Evil stopped leaning on the wall then tucked his hands in his jacket pockets, "So, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure." Charley answered dropping her guard for a second then lifted it up again, "Why did you call the police on my parents? What have they done to you? They didn't kill anyone!"

Evil bellowed his hideous laugh then grew serious, "Let me tell you something, Brewster. Your mommy and daddy killed Brittany then practically done me in as well. I don't know what happened in this house, but I know they must of managed to kill off Reg and Jer." He waved his finger at her as he spoke, "I came close to going to hell last night! Thankfully some stupid fuck removed that beam from my chest, just as old Peter Vincent! Did you know that I survived twenty years ago from having a table leg rammed through my chest? Yep, 'the great vampire killer' tried to do me in as well, but fuck-ed up royally when he pulled the damn leg out of my chest! Actors are more stupid then you think!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Charley yelled feeling confused.

Evil laughed again, then moved next to the coffin. "Dah! Why do you think there is a fucking coffin in this basement? A sick son of a bitch collecting coffins? NO! It's where people like me sleep!" Evil flung open the coffin lid, it striking against the wall. "Yep, this was good ole Jer's bed, he had excellent taste." He turned his head with his eyes evilly discolored and a glint of fangs poking from behind his mouth.

Charley's face paled as she saw the distortion of Evil's features, "Who... who are you talking about?" She began to move from against the wall, stepped passed the trunk.

Evil faced Charley completely, "Who? Oh yeah you know him as Constantine." Evil stepped toward Charley, who was trying to step as far away as possible, "Jerry Dandridge he used be known as. He was so fucking close to becoming that nasty fuck he used to be. What happened to him last night, Brewster? How in the hell did your pops managed to kill him this time?"

"I don't remember!" Charley yelled feeling terrified of Evil as he stared at her while he continued to move toward her.

"You don't remember!" Evil growled, "You know how fucking hard it was to bring him back? Do you have any clue to what it took to find some rich sap who was willing to be the reincarnation of Dandridge?"

Charley stepped back further but she pushed against a shelf, a few books falling to the floor. "I don't know." She mumbled trying to humor the crazy talking thing in front of her.

"Oh, it took my book smarts to find out exactly what had to be done. I had to prepare everything, even get Amy to go along with the idea of bringing back the guy who took her virginity!" Evil explained, his hands gesturing as he spoke, "We found the perfect guy who had already been collecting the stuff that belonged to Jer. All it took was just a tad bit of suggestion and the stupid idiot took the bate. The ironic thing was he had a twin sister, she too being stupid enough to join in on what her bro was doing! Then everything came together, a little ritual and BOOM Jer was reincarnated in the body of Constantine Winters! One by one Jer regained his belongings and he came closer and closer to be the same ole nasty bastard he once was!"

Everything that Evil was rambling seemed so unreal, yet things started to come back to her. She began to remember what her father had explained her about a man named Jerry Dandridge, a man her father had claimed to be a vampire. Then Edward Thompson also becoming a vampire as well. All the memories began to hit her one by one, from the very first night meeting the strangers, but other memories she had never known before began to flash before her. Her eyes widened, in her mind she saw the nightly visits from Constantine, he indulging in her blood while she slept.

"But!" Evil stilled himself, raised his index finger as something popped in his head, "There was one final thing he needed to collect, one thing that would have finalized the complete transformation!" He lowered his head, his eyes staring at Charley, "YOU!"

Charley snapped from her thoughts when she heard Evil's final statement, "He killed himself!" She blurted out of no where, she remembered seeing Dandridge willingly allow himself to be taken by the sun.

Evil's face shriveled into shock and disbelief, "What?"

"I saw Constantine kill himself." Charley repeated, "He kissed my forehead then stepped in front of the large window at the top of the stairs. Then all the windows in the house imploded and the sun came pouring in all around him! He stood there, just let himself burn. I remember hearing his yell something, his body exploded, then vanished!"

"No fucking way!" Evil stammered trying not to believe what Charley was explaining to him, "He would never do that! He's the dirtiest and nastiest prick I have ever met!"

Charley stepped forward, everything flooded back to her so quickly that her mind was a rumble of thoughts, "He killed Constance as well. She tried to kill me, so he killed her! He kissed me, walked right passed me, didn't say a word to anyone, then killed himself!"

"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding!" Evil yelled. "I thought for sure once he had you that everything would be complete and the original selfish bastard would have been complete!" He began to stomp around feeling angered and frustrated.

"It was the humanity left inside him wasn't it?" Charley questioned.

Evil slammed down the coffin lid, his back turned to Charley, "I guess I'm just gonna have to start over again. Perhaps find some dick head who barely has any humanity in him as a mortal, then get Jer's ass inside him. At least all the shit is here and I don't have to go through all the shit of finding it." He turned around and looked to Charley, "But, I am going to need some help and I know you came here for some reason." Evil saw Charley shake her head trying to deny the fact that she was visited by Dandridge in the interview room.

Evil smiled, "Oh you aren't telling me something, Brewster."

Charley looked down at the painted that leaned against the old trunk, "It's nothing."

"Fuck that! It's something!" Evil yelled, "Tell me, Brewster!"

Charley looked to Evil, her face more calmed. "Jerry Dandridge asked me to help him come back. For him to come back to me." Something glinted in Charley's eyes, something left behind by the immortal infection that had transformed her blood. Her lips curved into a strange smirk.

Evil smiled back at young Charley, seeing something very familiar stirring in her blue eyes, a hint of violet around the pupils' edges. "Oh, yeah, that's what I'm talking about! YOU ARE SO FUCKING COOL, BREWSTER!"

Charles Brewster sat within his padded cell, everything bright and white around him, even the straightjacket bound him. His hair had turned gray even though he only age a few years. He sat on the padded floor of his cell, his head leaned back against the padded wall, eyes staring vacantly into no where. Though his eyes were dazed, tears streaked down his face. Many thoughts and memories tormented his unstable mind. Nightmares seemed to be within every crevice throughout his mind, every time he closed his eyes he could see the vampire image of his beloved daughter. He knew what he had seen was the truth but no one believed he and his wife. His poor wife also was locked somewhere, but she was not as worse off as he.

He heard the door to his cell become unlocked but he didn't turn his head, thinking it was an orderly coming to inject him with some more sedatives to make him fall into his mind's hell. Then he heard the voice of his doctor.

"Charles, you have a visitor." The doctor stepped into the padded cell and knelt down before his patient seeing the vacant look on Charlie's face. The doctor looked back to the door, "He hasn't spoken at all for seven months, not since we stopped his visitations with your mother."

Charlie heard the final part then realized that the doctor must be speaking to Charlene. He slowly turned his head and looked to the door, his vision was blurred from all the massive doses of sedatives that have been given daily. Blinking several times his vision still didn't focus, all he could see was a blurred silhouette of a woman's figure. "Charlene?" He questioned with a gruff voice, his speech slow and sounding tiresome. He stared at the blurred figure and watched her moved into the padded cell, slowly his vision focused as she moved closer.

The doctor stood up, "I'll leave you two be, he's pretty sedated, and hasn't shown any violent tendencies for some time." The doctor stepped from the room locking the door behind him.

Charlie looked up at his daughter, his eyes squinted trying to put her face to focus. "Is it really you?" He questioned feeling his emotions beginning to overcome the sedatives. As he focused more her face began to come to focus, he noticed she wore a pair of fashionable sunglasses, her red hair longer and hanging long over her shoulders in lose ringlets. He smiled through the sedatives feeling happiness for the first time in years. The more he stared up at her the more her face came into focus revealing how grown her features had become.

Charlene Brewster knelt down onto her knees before her father, "Hello, Daddy." She spoke softly, her face solemn and still.

Charlie tilted his head looking at her beautiful face, he could hear that the tone of her voice also had matured, "It's wonderful to see you." He sighed, "Excuse me if I don't hug you, sort of tied up at the moment."

Charlene reached her hand to the side of her father's face, "That's alright, Daddy."

Charlie's smiled faded feeling a deathly chill against his cheek radiating from his daughter's hand. His eyes focused more on her face, seeing she was paler than he had remembered. His eyes slowly widened seeing something dramatically distorted about her presence and image. He studied her more seeing how she was dressed in the garb of someone wealthy, fashionable clothing, even the diamond clip pinning back a length of her red hair. He knew something was wrong, something he had only seen his nightmares. He was looking at his daughter, yet, she was not the child he knew.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Charlene spoke as she slipped off the sunglasses. When she had spoke, her red glossed lips revealed the sharp points of the canine teeth.

Charlie quickly pulled his eyes from what he had spied, looking into her large eyes seeing they were no longer their innocent blue but a evilly bright violet. He immediately began to tremble making the realization that his beloved daughter was no longer the same, that she was now a distinct monster which haunted his nightmares.

"You seemed surprised by something, Daddy dearest." Charlene curved a smile revealing her fangs more to Charlie, "Have I changed that much?" Her tone was innocent but mocking.

"God, no." Charlie spoke under a stammering whisper.

Charlene leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her father's forehead leaving a red kiss mark on his paled skin. She could smell the fear pulsing through her father's body, his body trembling. She moved back slightly, staring into her father's wide and terrified eyes. "Good bye, Daddy. I love you." She blinked and the violet colored vanished, replaced by the original blue, even the fangs vanished. She stood up and blue a kiss down to her wide eyed father. She moved to the door and knocked on the break proof window. As she stood waiting for the doctor to return her father began to yell his protest to what she had become. Her father screamed the word 'no' as she stood with her back to him, a smile formed on her face hearing his angered and frightened protests.

The door opened and Charlene stepped out but the doctor rushed in with two orderlies, hearing Charlie's panic fit. As she moved down the hallway, hearing the doctor telling Charles to calm down, her mouth still holding a evil grin. She heard the other rantings of cell kept patients who were sparked by her father's "crazy" announcements that she was now a vampire and not his daughter. As she reached to the final cell at the end of the long hall, she turned and stepped up to the door. Her eyes peered into normal mental patient room seeing what was left of her mother seated on a cot.

Alexandra Brewster sat with her feet flat to the hard floor of her room, her hands folded and tucked between her knees, she rocking with her eyes staring forward. She could hear her husband screaming down the hall, his screams mixing with the other ranting patients'. She had sudden feeling she was being watched. Her eyes slowly raised to see a familiar face looking at her through the small window of the door to her room. Her mouth gaped seeing her daughter wave at her through the window.

Charlene flashed a smile at her mother then turned away. As she began around the corner she heard her mother calling her name through the window. As she continued down another hallway, her eyes narrowed and smile faded. As she reached the lobby of the mental asylum, she slipped the sunglasses back over her evilly contoured eyes, then walked out the doors. She moved down the stairs then onto the walk. She moved with a feminine sway in her hips, her black velvet, six inch heals clacking against the paved walk. She was dressed with the clothes of a wealthy woman- a just below the knee, charcoal gray skirt formed over her hips and thighs; a silver gray, shiny leather jacket, embroidered designs about the bust of the jacket, black in color, and black pearl snaps from the top of the bust and just below her breasts, then slit from below the breast and down just above the crunched design top part of the skirt.

She moved to the sidewalk, halting she placed her hands on her hips and looked down both ways of the street. From the left of her a black, antique Rolls Royce pulled up to the curb in front of her. A limo driver dressed Edward Thompson jumped from the driver's side of the car then danced to the other side, opening the back door for her to enter, he offered a hand to assist her, she graciously took his hand then stepped into the vehicle. Evil shut the door then danced his way back to the driver's side.

Charlene removed the sunglasses then looked out the tinted window at the giant mental facility where she was willingly leaving her parents for the rest of their lives. Crossing her legs like the elegant creature she had become, she looked forward as the fancy vehicle pulled from the curb. Everything was different now, she was extremely different, and all her priorities have shifted the opposite direction that her parents had planned. Yes, she was now the living fear her parents have always had; she becoming a vampire.

"So, how was it?" Evil questioned turning his head to look back at Charlene.

The only response Evil received was the black tinted divider window being rolled up, not by Charlene but by another passenger. Evil smirked seeing that no one wanted to comment and rudely shut him out. He reached and pushed a CD into the stereo of the Rolls Royce, the music of Rammestein being can thunder through the driver section of the vehicle, Evil immediately bobbing his head to the music with his hands drumming to the beat as they held onto the steering wheel.

A hand reached over to Charlene, fingers touching her chin then making her look to whom sat beside her. Charlene smiled softly at the other passenger, her eyes glinting their new violet tint. She leaned toward the individual to have her lips met by the lips of Jerry Dandridge, his image was identical to the Dandridge her father had known twenty five years ago. He was complete, everything brought together correctly this time, but he had no plans of reincarnating his sister for he still had the painful acknowledgment of Regine's deadly betrayal. His almond shaped eyes opened to look directly into the eyes of young Charlene. He knew that he didn't look the image, which was mixture of Constantine and his true self. He now had the image of a man twenty years older than her, but now she knew and could see the real Jerry Dandridge in all his evil glory.

Again, they kissed one another softly and passionately. Dandridge moved from Charlene but immediately took her hand in his. Then he pulled her so she could lay back with her head on his lap, running his fingers through her silken red hair. His lips curved his signature, seductively evil smile. He was again the great and powerful creature he once was once. His strongest enemy was locked away forever, giving him the satisfaction of revenge and regaining his ultimate possession; Charlene. His evil eyes looked down at the young Charlene, immortality had blossomed her further into maturity.

The midnight hour cast it's moon's light at it's brightest capability. On the vacant street the elder apartment building stood with the top floor lit up and the muffled sounds of music could be heard. The entire top floor was cluttered with all of the worst and best of night life. Every inch of the top floor, within the multiple rooms, thumped with dancing feet. Every corner was occupied with an immortal feasting on their hypnotized victims. Evil music blared throughout the entirety of the floor, each vampire creature giving the opportunity to present themselves as what they really were.

At the center of the dance floor was one part of the evil couple, the hostess of the vampire manifestation brought on by a party. She was practically the center piece of the dance floor; her luscious figure accentuated by the tight fitted dark green, vinyl corset, laced up the back by black ribbon, and her modest sized bust lifted enough to create the perfect cleavage. From her small hips draped a ankle length skirt; black silken with dark green embroidery decorating one half, fitted neatly over her thighs' curves, accentuating the smooth shape of her rear, and a slit traveling all the way to the very top of the right hip. On her feet were thick healed sandals with black vinyl ribbon wrapped upward over her calves. Her red hair hung long to the center of the back with bouncing ringlets, also a few tiny braids hanging down from where the long bangs were pinned atop the crown of her head, held by a shimmering silver and emerald decorated clip.

The way young Charlene Brewster danced was almost ritualistic and brewing with immortal sensuality. Every male vampire could not stop from watching how she presented herself on the dance floor. But their eyes shifted away as their host began onto the dance floor, parting the guests as he moved toward Charlene. He moved with a smooth stroll seeing how she danced seductively for their guests, intrigued by her ability to overwhelm every female or male immortal. He paused only a few feet from her, his eyes moving over the form of her heavenly body, seeing how she moved every inch of her curves in rhythm to the music. His lips curved a amused and greatly aroused smirk.

Dandridge raised his hand signaling a change in the music, it was his time to dance with his bride. A re-mix of a song he had once adored played out the thundering music. He watched Charlene slow her dancing hearing the music and knowing who stood behind her. She stood, moving just her hips as she wrapped her arms around herself, waiting for him to step up behind. Dandridge moved up against the youthful immortal, his chest pressing against her back, then moving his hands beneath her ribs, over the softness of the corset.

Every vampire halted their dance as they turned to watch the display their host and hostess were gifting them. They watched closely as Dandridge moved his hands against Charlene's hips, her hands moving over his, and pressing closer against him. The couple moved their hips together in such a sensual and sexual manner that every immortal face grinned their fangs. Charlene raised her arm then moved her hand behind her partner's head, feeling the thickness of his black hair. She rested her head back against his shoulder and looked up at him with a fang decorated smile.

Suddenly the music shifted it's beat, turning into the ranting rage that it was before. Dandridge and Charlene continued their slow dance though all the guests restarted their crazy dancing. Across the dance floor Evil stood leaning against the open bar dressed in his over sized leather jacket which hung against the sides of his hips and a black Rammestein t-shit revealed beneath it. He bobbed his head to the music as he watched the happy ending he felt Dandridge deserved.

As Evil stood with a drink in hand a young jet black haired immortal moved passed him, flashing him a quite interesting smile, her fangs more prominent by the black painted lips. He also noticed the very, very interested wink from her thickly black outlined pale blue eyes. He set his drink down, then straightened his jacket with a gleeful smile. "Hm, I guess every bad guy deserves a happy ending." He hummed then began away from the bar, "Well, sometimes."

EVERY BAD GUY DESERVES A HAPPY ENDING

SOMETIMES...


End file.
